Pacto de mentiras
by Yuuki Himeko
Summary: Sasuke está en problemas. Su única alternativa parece venir de una pelirosa que carga a su pequeño hermano y un montón de secretos que rivaliza con los suyos propios. Son dos almas heridas. Dos corazones desconfiados. Pero por encima de todo, dos criaturas dispuestas a luchar contra lo que sea que amenaze a los suyos. Disc: Naruto y sus personajes son de Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Anuncio

Para variar, sería otro día abrasador. Las temperaturas en el exterior rondaban casi los cuarenta grados, los que en el interior de la pequeña cocina, con el calor que desprendían los hornos y las máquinas de café, se duplicaban sin percance. Gotas de sudor resbalaban desde la frente de la joven, empapando mechones de su cabello. La ropa húmeda se le pegaba al cuerpo, incomodándola, más molesto aun, resultaba el uso del reglamentario delantal.

Sakura tomó un paño húmedo para frotarlo sobre su piel calenturienta, la sensación de ahogo mejoró algo, no demasiado. Sonrió con amargura, Suna estaba en medio del desierto. Durante el día, el viento era seco, y caliente, cargado de arena que se le incrustaba en la piel hasta dejarla áspera, sin embargo, durante las noches las temperaturas caían en picado, rozando límites peligrosos. Nada que ver con su natal Konoha, oculta en medio del bosque, siempre fresca y llena de vida, con una vegetación variopinta, una población alegre y afable. Los tiempos cambian, pensó con tristeza. Daba igual que tan atractiva fuera Konoha, se había vuelto una trampa mortal para ella. Con un suspiro cansado, revisó los alimentos que preparaba en aquellas placas de fuego, todo en orden, así que bajó la potencia de los quemadores, asegurando que se mantuvieran a la temperatura adecuada. Un vistazo al reloj en lo alto de la pared, confirmó sus sospechas, el horario pico matutino del restaurante había pasado. Calculaba que tendrían alrededor de media hora de descanso. Lavó los pocos trastos que quedaban sucios, se enjuagó las manos y salió al área de servicio. Tal como pensó, todas las mesas estaban vacías. Las dos meseras, la rubia con malas pulgas, Temari, y Matsuri, una cariñosa jovencita de cabellos castaños se encontraban holgazaneando en una de las mesas, Kankuro, el aburrido cajero hermano de Temari, dormitaba sobre la barra.

La joven pelirosa observó la escena con una media sonrisa. Se acercó a la barra con pasos menudos, disfrutando de la relativa frescura del exterior.

Tiempo de almorzar, chicos –llamó con suavidad.

Sus compañeros la observaron con alivio. Si bien el restaurante no era el más sofisticado de la ciudad, tenía una clientela importante, y aunque el horario de la mañana les había pasado factura, sabían por experiencia que el tiempo de la tarde sería peor con mucho.

El sol del medio día castigaba sus torsos desnudos. El menor de los hermanos sostenía con fuerzas un poste de concreto, que el mayor fijaba al suelo por medio de poderosos golpes de un mazo. El menor murmuró algo que hizo detenerse en seco al joven de la coleta.

¿Qué acabas de decir? –increpó antes de poder detenerse.

Sasuke lo miró con aburrimiento, le dio un encogimiento de hombros, y confirmó con voz monótona:

Eso, que he puesto un anuncio en la radio buscando esposa.

El hermano mayor lo observó incrédulo, inseguro de cómo responder.

¿Te importaría terminar? –demandó Sasuke con fastidio sosteniendo el poste de concreto–. Yo aquí me canso.

Itachi continuó descargando golpes de mazo sobre la estaca hasta que por fin quedó fija en tierra. Gotas de sudor recorrían los cuerpos de ambos, cuando por fin se dejaron caer en tierra, respirando agitados.

¿Qué clase de esposa se escoge por sorteo? –inquirió el mayor de los Uchihas.

Una que sea capaz de cuidar mi casa y a mi hija y mantenga caliente mi cama –respondió sin sentimentalismos–. Estás demasiado crecidito para pensar en cuentos de amor, Itachi. Se práctico.

Pero…

¡Olvídalo! Haré lo que sea, pero esa zorra no volverá a poner una mano sobre mi hija o mi dinero.

Itachi suspiró. Sabía que cuando su hermanito se ponía en ese plan no había manera de convencerlo. Inevitablemente, la culpa martilló en su conciencia. Varios años atrás, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito, por aquel entonces, Itachi, con dieciocho años, estudiaba administración de empresas, y aunque lo correcto hubiera sido volver a casa, dejó a su hermano de trece años al cuidado de un tío abuelo con muy malas pulgas. Como resultado, cuando regresó cinco años más tarde, se encontró a un Sasuke, amargado, y enredado en un matrimonio forzoso con Tayuya Uzumaki heredera de una importante cadena hotelera en Konoha. El matrimonio duró tres años, luego de un desastroso incidente del que no quería recordar nada, Tayuya se largó, llevándose más de la mitad del patrimonio Uchiha, y abandonando a una niñita recién nacida. Los hermanos rescataron lo que pudieron del patrimonio familiar, abandonaron Konoha y se establecieron en las afueras de Suna, donde instalaron un rancho de caballos. La pequeña Ayumi creció sola con su padre, o mejor sería decir, bajo el cuidado de su tía y varios vecinos, porque el trabajo en el rancho absorbía la mayor parte del tiempo del menor de los hermanos, lo que facilitó que cinco años después del desastre, Tayuya regresara amenazando con llevarse a la niña "que no estaba creciendo en un hogar adecuado"

Sakura estaba terminando de lavar los trastos de la cocina, su cuerpo pedía a gritos por el descanso. Hacía diez minutos que habían cerrado el restaurante, desde fuera le llegaba el sonido de Kankuro y las chicas contando el dinero. Segundos más tarde, Temari enciende la radio y trastea los botones hasta dar con uno de esos estúpidos programas del corazón que tanto le gustaban. La pelirosa pone los ojos en blanco y adopta una expresión sarcástica tan pronto comienza a escuchar los primeros consejos del "gurú del amor" de esa noche. Odiaba esa clase de programas.

"… **Y ahora en nuestra sección Enamórate…, nuestro afortunado de esta noche, es un misterioso amigo que ha pedido le llamemos, señor U. Divorciado, veintiséis años, busca esposa. Afirma proveer confort económico en su rancho en las afueras…"**

Con una risa mucho más amplia, Sakura dejó de prestar atención. ¿Qué clase de idiota esperaba encontrar esposa a través de un programa de radio? La cocina estaba impecable. Colgó el mandil en un perchero, y salió fuera estirando sus miembros entumecidos. Agradeció el aire fresco del exterior. Con la llegada de la noche, las temperaturas descendían bastante. Se arrebujó en su vieja gabardina gris, tomó el bolso con sus escasas pertenencias:

¿Qué tal ha ido hoy el día? –cuestionó con una sonrisa.

Kankuro, que de paso era copropietario del establecimiento le respondió con un pulgar en alto.

Ha estado bien, la verdad es que con la nueva cocinera, la clientela va en aumento.

Un suave sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica que se despidió con una sonrisita incómoda y salió a la calle. Nunca pensó dedicarse a las Ciencias Culinarias, de hecho, la cocina y ella nunca ligaron muy bien, y existían tres o cuatro anécdotas explosivas para corroborar el echo, sin embargo, cuando se comprometió y sintiendo la cercanía de la boda, había tomado cartas en el asunto, tomando varios cursos de cocina, que, aunque no hubo esposo o suegra que complacer, si le sirvieron para ganarse la vida cuando sobrevino el desastre.

Levantó la mirada al cielo y constató el firmamento oscurecido. El barrio donde se alquilaba, no estaba cerca, ni tenía fama precisamente de confiable, así que aunque representaba un buen mordisco a su economía se obligó a detener un taxi, y pedirle que la acercara al complejo de apartamentos.

Subió los tres pisos de escaleras, casi a rastras, estaba completamente agotada. Antes de abrir la puerta del departamento, ya sentía el aroma a comida.

Empujó la puerta y se encontró en un pequeño recibidor, con un espejo, durante breves instantes, la imagen la desconcertó. El cabello más corto, las marcas de cansancio en el rostro, pero sobre todo, la expresión madura y cínica que había sustituido a la de niña consentida y crédula. Sacudió la cabeza y avanzó al interior. Una cálida atmósfera la recibió, las luces prendidas, comida servida, y su pequeño hermano sentado frente al televisor. Una ancianita vivaz, salió con una sonrisa a darle la bienvenida.

Hola, querida, ¿qué tal tú día?

Chiyo-obasama, -comenzó la chica mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la bufanda–, ya es bastante con que cuide de Konohamaru, no es necesario que…

Bobadas, Konohamaru es un chico tan bien portado que me sobra tiempo –se defendió la anciana–, y tú trabajas mucho, una ayuda simple como esa no es nada. Adelante, toma un baño y cena tranquila. Ese chico ya está listo para irse a la cama.

La anciana se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Sakura observó al chico de revueltos cabellos oscuros sentado en el sillón de dos plazas. Se dejó caer a su lado.

¿Te gusta la tele, camarada?

Silencio. No es como si esperara que le contestara, pero se negaba a rendirse. Le habló de su día, de la cocina agobiante, de las divertidas peleas, entre Temari y Kankuro, de lo dulce que era Matsuri, de las nuevas quemaduras que había obtenido. Nada, el chico permaneció mirando a la nada, y la joven sintió un nudo en la garganta. Konohamaru siempre fue un chico hiperactivo, travieso las más de las veces, así que verlo reducido a ese estado de…, indefenso, y ella no ser capaz de ayudarlo la agobiaba. Le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la alacena, apartó tarros de galleta y cereal, hasta dar con la vieja botella de sake, la destapó y bebió dos buenos tragos. La vida era una mierda.


	2. Chapter 2

Tan pronto atravesó las puertas del bar del hotel, sintió sobre si las miradas del resto de los comensales. Apretó los puños y redobló el paso hasta la barra, donde se dejó caer con desgano. A un gesto suyo, el cantinero se apresuró a colocarle delante un vaso lleno de sake que el morocho, vació de un solo trago, para luego pedir que lo rellenaran.

Seguro quieres tomártelo con calma.

La mano cálida de su hermano, colocada sobre su hombro, y su voz siempre calmada, lo irritaron. Le dio una mirada de lado, sin embargo, dejó el vaso sin tocar.

Ya me gustaría verte en mi pellejo –farfulló molesto

Itachi tomó asiento a su lado, conteniendo un suspiro.

No te envidio –concordó–, pero creo que tú tampoco te envidiarías asistir a una reunión, con el abogado de tu ex, y medio borracho. Necesitas la mente clara.

Como siempre, su dichoso hermano, tenía razón. Abrió y cerró varias veces los puños. Calma, paciencia. Era condenadamente difícil no vaciar la botella de sake de un trago, detestaba el hecho de que Itachi lo viera en semejante estado de alteración, sin embargo, internamente, agradecía la presencia de su hermano, a pesar de su fachada arisca y orgullosa, lo cierto es que el miedo hacía mella en su interior. Miedo a estropearlo, a no ser lo bastante astuto como para derrotar a su ex, miedo a perder a su hija, o al resultado del sudor de su frente, pese que siempre le recriminaba, por haberlo abandonado tras la muerte de sus padres, Sasuke sabía que siempre podría contar con su hermano, y su inteligencia. Era el halcón que protegía su familia.

Señor Uchiha…

Ambos hermanos, se giraron al mismo tiempo, un hombre relativamente joven los observaba. Tenía cabellos blanquecinos, y ojos verdes almendrados. Una sonrisa fácil surcaba sus labios mientras extendía una mano en señal de saludo.

Soy Mizuki Touji, el abogado de Tayuya Uchiha.

Tayuya Uzumaki –corrigió el Uchiha mayor.

Sasuke observó sorprendido, como Itachi se le adelantaba encarando al abogado. Una expresión adusta ensombreciendo sus rasgos, y una amenaza velada en sus palabras. Toda su postura irradiaba tensión.

Ella perdió el derecho a portar el apellido de mi familia, cuando lo deshonró.

Puede que cuando sus padres murieran él se comportara como un niñato consentido y dejara a Sasuke batallar con problemas que no debía enfrentar, pero ahora, tan seguro como su nombre, que nadie que se metiera con su familia iba a salir de rositas.

Sakura lanzó un chillido cuando la freidora con aceite caliente, derramó parte de su contenido sobre su antebrazo derecho. El dolor fue inmediato y atroz. La pelirosa dejó caer las patatas y corrió hasta el grifo más cercano, metiendo la zona herida bajo el chorro de agua fría. La puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando paso a un exaltado Kankuro:

¿Qué ha pasado?

Na..nada –tartamudeó la chica–. Solo un pequeño accidente.

Sentía como si la piel de su brazo se derritiera, a pesar de estar bajo el chorro de agua fría, podía sentir el vapor escapando por todos y cada uno de sus poros, sin embargo, tenía que cuidar su trabajo, y esa clase de torpezas…

¿Qué no ha sido nada? ¡Deja ver!

Y esa fue la rubia hermana del castaño con su habitual franqueza. Vamos que ver la freidora volcada, las patatas en el suelo, y el aceite caliente era solo cosa de sumar dos y dos. Temari cruzó el espacio que las separaba en dos zancadas, y con nada de delicadeza sujetó el brazo de la chica, sacándolo de debajo del grifo.

La piel, habitualmente nívea de la muchacha, tenía ahora una fea roleta roja que amenazaba con hincharse y comenzaba a rezumar pequeñas gotitas de líquido.

Tú necesitas un hospital, ahora –sentenció Temari

Y con eso, el mundo se le vino encima. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con puro pánico. Luchó por zafarse del agarre de la rubia, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

No, de verdad, yo…

No se que patética excusa quieres inventar –interrumpió Kankuro–, pero seguro que no te tendré trabajando aquí sin que te vea un médico, no solo pones en riesgo tu salud, sino también la de tus compañeros, eso por no hablar de la que me armarán los inspectores de salubridad si te agarran, así que no te atrevas a poner un pie aquí sino traes una evaluación del doctor.

¡Buena mierda! Sakura se quitó el mandil, saludó cortésmente y salió a la calle. Valoró la idea de regresar a su casa, y simplemente esperar y buscarse otro trabajo, pero descartando el hecho de que, la quemadura se estaba poniendo realmente fea, otro trabajo implicaría otras investigaciones, más papeles, y eso realmente no le convenía. Había tenido muy buena suerte con el empleo en el restaurante de los hermanos Sabaku no, era un negocio pequeño, no tenía que darle la cara al público, se mantenía escondida, y lo mejor de todo, no le habían pedido más papeles que su identificación. Era lo mejor para pasar desapercibida, y aun así poder alimentar a Konohamaru. No, definitivamente no le convenía perder ese empleo. Tendría que ir al hospital. Si acudía por urgencias, no habría necesidad de tanto papeleo, y podría terminar rápido.

Dos horas más tarde, Sakura se replanteaba su decisión, todo ese tiempo sentada en el atestado salón de espera de la clínica, y aunque su brazo dolía a horrores y comenzaba a tomar un aspecto preocupante, aun no la llamaban. Se levantó medio tambaleante de la silla, y dirigió sus pasos a la salida, había notado una pequeña tienda en la acera de enfrente, necesitaba algo frío para adormecer el dolor.

Sentado en uno de los salones de espera de la clínica, Sasuke miraba a su hermano con un pronunciado tic en la ceja. No sabía si reírse o llorar.

¿Puedes quitar esa mirada de tu cara? –increpó el mayor de los hermanos con una expresión de vergüenza.

Hmp. –masculló ladeando la cabeza.

¡Será mejor que no escuche una palabra de ninguno! –amenazó la mujer.

Alta estatura, apariencia delicada, tez clara, cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros. Un bonito lunar debajo de su ojo derecho. Izumi Uchiha, su cuñada. El amor de la vida de su hermano mayor, y desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, oscilaba entre dos extremos, o era un jodido incordio, o su fuente de diversión. Después de todo, no todos los días se veía a Itachi Uchiha, su serio e imperturbable, hermano mayor, encogiéndose ante una regañina como si fuera un crío de cinco años. Claro que tenía que divertirse. La mirada oscura de la joven saltó de su marido, a su cuñado. Una venita cobró vida en su frente.

¿Quieren explicarme por qué tuve que sacarlos de la estación de policía, detenidos por una pelea de borrachos?

Cierto que tampoco era cosa de todos los días ver al serio pelinegro, metido en una pelea de bar, y mucho menos que terminara con un ojo amoratado y un labio roto. De más está decir que su contrincante quedó en peores condiciones.

¡No estábamos borrachos! –se defendió Itachi–. Sasuke solo había bebido un par de copas, y yo ni siquiera probé el sake.

Izumi apretó la mano en un puño, antes de mascullar entre dientes.

Solo lo estás empeorando –luego gruñó amenazante– ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Itachi la miró con una media sonrisa, antes de responder:

El hombre necesitaba una paliza, y mejor yo que Sasuke.

La mirada de la chica siguió la de su marido, hasta detenerse sobre la mano derecha del joven, envuelta en un pañuelo entintado en sangre. Sasuke cerró la mano en un puño, disfrutando la sensación de dolor. Cierto. El abogadillo de pacotilla se lo había ganado a pulso, con sus comentarios sarcásticos, y aquel contrato espeluznante que había pretendido que firmara. ¿Acaso les había visto cara de idiotas? Sasuke habría podido soportarlo todo de forma estoica, excepto que luego de todo aquello comenzara a hablar sandeces de sus difuntos padres, eso fue lo que realmente colmó el vaso. Sabía que intentaba provocarlo, y había intentado mantenerse ecuánime, pero que encima de todo llegara Tayuya, mofándose y restregándole en su cara del desastre de hacía cinco, y llamándolo una vergüenza para su familia, bueno, eso simplemente iba más allá de lo que cualquiera con una gota de sangre en las venas podría soportar. El vaso que Sasuke sostenía en las manos acabó convertido en astillas, sin embargo, antes de poder lanzarse sobre el tal Mizuki, un furibundo Itachi, con ojos enrojecidos, ya lo estaba moliendo a palos.

¡Aun así, idiota! –gritó la muchacha–. Tienes suerte de que llegara a tiempo y pudiera entenderme con él. ¡Es un abogado! ¡Pudieron acabar peor!

Aquella discusión tenía pinta de acabar con un golpe en la cabeza de alguno de ellos, y Sasuke pensó que mejor dejaba a su hermano lidiar con el drama. No que la chica no tuviera algo de razón, pero total, Itachi ya había recibido algunos golpes esa tarde, que más daba otro. Se levantó llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros.

Iré a por algo frío tu cara, mientras estos idiotas te atienden.

Había visto la tienda en la acera frente a la clínica. Sería algo rápido, de todas formas, la lista de pacientes parecía la historia de nunca acabar. Cruzó la calle, y caminó al interior del recinto. El local climatizado, alivió la sensación de calor del exterior. Distraído, recorrió los pasillos, existía el clásico mito del filete, para eliminar los moretones, sin embargo, como era una persona práctica, prefería una buena bolsa de hielo, claro que no había nada semejante por toda la tienda. Entonces… ¿qué podía hacer? Una pancarta de propagandas le dio la idea. Guisantes congelados. Práctico y asequible. Ahora, ¿dónde estarían? Caminó los pasillos, pero no encontró nada, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a la caja registradora, si no había de otra, tendría que preguntar. La cajera, le miró con un sonrojo cubriendo las mejillas:

Esto… ¿pue-puedo hacer algo por usted?

El nerviosismo de la chica lo ponía aburrido. Mejor terminar cuanto antes, abrió la boca dispuesto a ladrarle el pedido, cuando un borrón rosa se colocó entre ambos.

Disculpe señorita, ¿me alcanza una bolsa de guisantes congelados y una botella de agua? –interrumpió la recién llegada

Eh, sí, enseguida.

La cajera salió de su atontamiento para entregar el pedido. En tanto, Sasuke no daba crédito a sus ojos. Una joven, con sencillas ropas de trabajo, piel nívea, cabellos rosas, ¿rosas? Sip. Definitivamente rosas, parecía un maldito chicle ambulante. Esa mocosuela le había quitado el turno, así nada más. Sin prestarle la menor atención, la molesta aparecida pagó su pedido y se marchó. La cajera continuaba mirándolo embobada.

Quiero una bolsa de arvejas –gruñó molesto

Lo, lo sie-siento mucho señor. Esa era la última.

La mirada del Uchiha habría prendido fuego a un glaciar. Maldita mujer. Ah, no, seguro que eso no se quedaba así. Salió como un vendaval en busca de la molesta mota rosada, la encontró cruzando la calle. Corrió hasta quedar a su altura.

Oye, molestia…

Sip. Definitivamente la caballerosidad y el buen trato no era lo suyo. La chica siguió su camino. Molesto y con un nervioso tic en la ceja, la agarró por el codo, la chica se sobresaltó pegando un grito y golpeándolo en la cabeza con la botella de agua.

¡Le había pegado! ¡La molestia rosada le había pegado! No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, porque un estridente claxon de autobús, amenazó con ensordecerlos.

Sakura se puso lívida cuando distinguió el pesado autobús que venía a toda máquina en su dirección, estuvo segura de que moriría aplastada por las ruedas del ómnibus, lo siguiente que sintió fue unos brazos masculinos que se enredaban en su cintura y tiraban de ella en un violento empujón hasta la acera.

¡Malditos locos! –gritó alguien desde el interior del carro.

Ambos jóvenes respiraban entrecortadamente, sin ánimos para contestar el insulto. Había sido el susto de sus vidas. En el último segundo, Sasuke había conseguido sacarlos de en medio de la carretera, empujándose contra la joven. La espalda de Sakura golpeó contra la pared exterior de la clínica, mientras él la enjaulaba con su cuerpo, su cabeza descansando peligrosamente cerca del cuello de la chica, que, por raro que pareciera, olía estupendamente bien. Cuando recuperó el control sobre sus cuerdas vocales, se separó unos milímetros para observarla con el ceño fruncido:

¿Qué mierda hacía? ¿Es que está loca?

Sakura se encontró mirando unos furiosos ojos negros. La cercanía del cuerpo masculino, y la adrenalina que todavía circulaba a velocidades anti naturales en su cuerpo, simplemente pudieron más que su cordura. Pegó un grito, agarró la botella de agua y golpeó a su salvador/agresor en la cabeza.

¡Aléjese de mí! –advirtió molesta

Sasuke no daba crédito. ¡Le había pegado! ¡Por segunda vez!

¡Maldita loca! –le gruñó– ¡Deja de pegarme!

Sakura llevó una mano al pecho, blandiendo la botella de agua como si fuera un arma letal.

¡Deje de acosarme! –se defendió

¡Ja! ¿Quién querría acosar a semejante molestia? Solo quiero que me devuelvas lo que es mío.

La pelirosa lo miró pestañeando nerviosamente. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué quería? ¿De que hablaba? La profunda mirada de su acompañante comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. Aun manteniendo en alto la botella de agua lo increpó:

¿De qué habla?

El morocho tuvo un serio trabajo resistiendo la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco y bufar molesto.

La bolsa de arvejas. Es mía.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura para carcajearse. Miró la bolsa de arvejas, luego a su interlocutor, volvió a mirar la bolsa, y luego al morocho, y entonces no pudo contener la risotada. Sasuke le dio una amenazante mirada de ojos entrecerrados.

Y tiene la desfachatez de llamarme loca –dice cuando logra dejar de reírse–, la bolsa es mía. Yo la pagué.

Solo porque no respetaste la fila –contraataca él–. Me correspondía comprar a mí, si no te hubieras entrometido. Tengo más derechos sobre la bolsa.

Derecho de los sin techo –canturreó ella

Sasuke tronó los puños. Esta mujer iba a sacarle canas verdes. Volvió a mirarla, pequeña, con tez de porcelana, cortos cabellos rosas, brillantes ojos de jade.

Escucha, niñata consentida…

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura. Apretó las manos en puños. Había osado llamarla consentida. Una venita saltó en su frente. Este cabronazo se lo estaba ganando a pulso, mucho ardor en su brazo y todo pero… Nuevos pasos en su dirección, y la voz de la operadora por los altoparlantes llamaron su atención:

Sasuke, ¿está todo bien?

Preocupado por la ausencia de su hermano, y deseando escapar de la regañina de su mujer, Itachi sugirió salir en busca de él. Para sorpresa de ambos, no tuvieron que ir muy lejos, unos gritos provenientes del exterior del hospital llamaron su atención. Ninguno podía creer lo que veía, Sasuke, alias el imperturbable, Uchiha, tenía el rostro colorado y gritaba a voz en cuello a una muchachita de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, que por cierto, amenazaba con atizarle con una ¿botella de agua? Y peleaban por… ¿una bolsa de arvejas? ¿Estarían soñando?

Interrumpió la discusión llamando a su hermano, no le pasó desapercibido, la sospecha, casi aprehensión, que cruzó los ojos verdes de la muchacha cuando notó su presencia, aunque casi enseguida pareció distraída por algo. La pelirosa lo estudió, deteniéndose en su ojo morado que se hinchaba por momentos, para sorpresa de todos, se acercó al matrimonio y le extendió al Uchiha mayor el paquete de guisantes. Le dio un saludo formal y una sonrisa amable mientras decía:

Toma, parece que lo necesitas más que yo. Además, me acaban de llamar para ver al médico.

Las venitas en la frente de Sasuke se volvieron mangueras de presión. ¿En serio? A él le gritaba, lo llamaba acosador, le pegó dos veces, y a su hermano simplemente le daba el pequeño paquetito, ¿así sin más? ¡Joder! ¿Es que todas las mujeres o eran zorras o estaban locas?

Sakura soportó con ecuanimidad las curas del doctor. Fue una horrenda media hora, en la que el galeno se dedicó a remover toda la piel lastimada, pedazo a pedazo. ¡Maldita sea! Sabía que ese era el procedimiento estándar, es más, antiguamente, y en más de una ocasión ella misma tuvo que realizar las mismas curas, pero vamos, que no es lo mismo torturar a alguien a ponerse ella misma en la cámara de tortura. La Haruno no volvió a respirar hasta que el doctor aplicó una crema antiséptica sobre la piel enrojecida, casi sangrante, y la vendó con cuidado.

Gracias por su cooperación, Haruno-san –sonrió el médico–. La espero dentro de tres días para repetir la cura.

"Ya te crees que me agarras" pensó con sorna la chica. Ni por oro regresaría. Con lagrimones en las esquinas de los ojos abandonó la consulta, acunando su brazo herido. ¡Malditos, Kankuro y Temari! ¡Se vengaría! ¡Seguro!

Para contrariedad de la chica, se encontró con el mismo morocho engreído de antes. Ambos esquivaron la mirada y se pasaron de lado con la misma expresión de molestia.

Bueno, al menos tendría el resto del día libre se dijo la chica. Lo cierto es con el dolor del brazo no podría hacer nada, necesitaría un camión de analgésicos. Salió a la calle en dirección a la farmacia, una vez compró la prescripción del médico se dispuso a regresar a su casa.

El reflejo en la cristalería de la farmacia le heló la sangre. Una persona de alta estatura, cubierto por una gabardina gris, y un sombrero de palma que le ocultaba el rostro. Procuró no mirarlo directamente, así que mantuvo su paso confiado, aunque en el rango de las paredes de cristal, así podría observar su reflejo, cuando se movió, el desconocido lo hizo, cruzó la calle, también la imitó. ¡Mierda! Las manos comenzaban a temblarle. No pierdas la calma, se dijo. Un taxi pasaba en ese preciso momento y lo obligó a detenerse, se subió de un salto. Con el corazón latiéndole violentamente contra las costillas, apenas se acordó de pedirle al taxista que diera un par de vueltas por la ciudad, cuando miró a través del cristal, podrá jurar que el desconocido anotaba algo en una libreta. Probablemente, la matrícula del coche. ¡Joder!

 **Hola tan solo el primer capítulo y ya tengo cuatro seguidores y dos favoritos. Mil gracias.**

 **Gracias por tu comentario Inhala. Y gracias por los ánimos. Espero les guste la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura no regresó a su casa hasta pasado el medio día. Tomó tres taxis diferentes, dio más de cuatro rodeos a Suna completa por cinco atajos diferentes, para finalizar en la estación de autobuses, a la salida del pueblo, y luego regresar andando a su casa por los callejones de los indigentes. Que intentaran seguirle el ritmo, pensó con orgullo. Los últimos dos años de huidas apresuradas, le habían enseñado un par de cosas. Subió las escaleras de su departamento arrastrando los pies. Estaba agotada y con los brazos doloridos, el habitual olor a comida, llenó sus fosas nasales pareció aliviarla. Estaba segura, en casa. La anciana Chiyo le salió al encuentro, un pequeño ceño arrugando aun más sus facciones.

¿Sucedió algo, querida?

Como de costumbre, Konohamaru estaba sentado en el sillón, con la televisión prendida, pero con su habitual expresión ausente. Sakura forzó una sonrisa a la anciana, mientras revolvía los cabellos del chico, que no parecía para nada enterado de su presencia.

Tuve un pequeño accidente en el trabajo –comentó enseñando el brazo vendado–. No es la gran cosa, pero necesito descansar.

Hacía apenas tres meses que eran vecinas, aun así, la anciana conocía bastante bien a la chica. Sabía que estaba ocultando algo. Su sonrisa falsa, no conseguía ocultar la sombra de temor en sus orbes verdes, ni las repentinas bolsas bajo sus párpados, la anciana caminó hasta la salida, al pasar a su lado le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa y colocando su palma sobre el hombro de la pelirosada añadió:

Sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda ¿cierto?

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque esta no le alcanzó los ojos.

Lo sé. Gracias por todo, Chiyo-obasama.

Cuando la puerta del departamento, se cerró tras ella, Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Konohamaru. El chico no pareció darse por enterado, sintiendo un antiguo anhelo, Sakura levantó al chico y lo sentó en sus piernas. Una sonrisa nerviosa y melancólica cruzó sus labios.

Haz crecido bastante –murmuró acariciándole los revueltos cabellos–. Dentro de poco tendrás que sentarme a mi en tus piernas.

Río bajito por su ocurrencia, aunque no había ni pizca de diversión, y terminó más en un gemido doloroso. Sakura envolvió al pequeño en sus brazos, en un feroz gesto de protección, besó sus cabellos antes de murmurar:

Creo que nos están buscando aquí también, Konohamaru.

Su pequeño hermano tembló entre sus brazos. Los ojos oscuros del niño, se perdieron en una tormenta de puro terror, pequeños gemidos inarticulados abandonaban su garganta. Sakura sabía lo que estaba viendo, era el comienzo de uno de sus ataques. ¡Mierda! Tomó el mentón del niño entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos:

No dejaré que te tengan. Lo juro. Voy a sacarnos de esto.

Besó la frente del niño y lo apretujó contra su pecho. La seguridad de sus palabras, acabaron por calmar al niño, mientras ella solo esperaba ser digna de esa confianza. Su mente iba a mil por horas, una parte lanzando maldiciones a aquellos que habían arruinado su vida, y la otra, tratando de encontrar una manera de escapar. Cuando, dos años antes, escaparon de Konoha, la chica tenía una considerable suma en efectivo, que usó para esconderlos por todo el País del Fuego, cuando fue evidente que sus enemigos no se detendrían, se las arregló para cruzar las fronteras de varias naciones y acabar en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, en el País del Viento. No esperaba que los encontraran, sin embargo, sus enemigos tenían brazos muy largos. El efectivo había escaseado, y a pesar de sus ahorros del actual trabajo, no tenía lo necesario para huir de nuevo. Desesperada, sus ojos fueron a toparse con un periódico doblado sobre la mesita del café. En negritas resaltaba un anuncio: " **Señor U. Divorciado, veintiséis años, busca esposa. Afirma proveer confort económico en su rancho en las afueras"** Era el mismo anuncio de la radio. Le seguían las instrucciones sobre como contactarlo. Una idea absurda comenzó a tomar forma, sin embargo, ¿por qué rechazarla? Tal vez no fuera tan absurda después de todo. Acomodó al niño en el sillón y salió en busca de papel y lápiz.

Tirado en el suelo, Sasuke terminaba de arreglar la valla que limitaba el terreno de su rancho y protegía a los caballos. Se puso en pie sacudiendo sus ropas, fue derecho al pozo y comenzó a sacar agua para llenar el abrevadero de los animales.

¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

El Uchiha menor frunció el ceño, a lo lejos distinguió la delicada silueta de su cuñada que corría en su dirección agitando los brazos. Un extraño peso se instaló sobre sus hombros, y sintió contraerse su pecho con un raro presentimiento.

Izumi, ¿qué ocurre?

La morena llegó a él, su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas.

Te juro, te juro que no se como pasó…

El trastorno y la expresión desesperada de su cuñada, despertaron un molesto escalofrío en su espalda. Dejó caer el cubo, sintiéndose petrificado. Nada bueno se venía.

¿Qué pasó?

La muchacha pasó saliva con dificultad, sus ojos almendrados, esquivaban los de él.

Ayumi –consiguió decir entre hipidos–… Ayumi bebió de la botella de cloro.

El mundo se le vino encima. El presentimiento se transformó en pánico puro. Soltó a Izumi sin nada de delicadeza, trepó de un salto al caballo que más cercano tenía y emprendió un alocado galope en dirección al rancho. A lo lejos escuchó la voz entrecortada de su cuñada informándole que Itachi había llevado a la niña al hospital. Maldita sea, puto momento en que se le ocurrió instalarse tan lejos del centro de la ciudad. Cierto que le había parecido lo más oportuno, y en parte así era, le concedía más privacidad, los escasos cinco vecinos que tenía, estaban bastante distante de él, y eran buenos tipos, sin embargo, lo ponía en clara desventaja cuando de situaciones como esta se trataba. Cuando llegó al rancho, a penas se acordó de atar al animal antes de meterse de cabeza en su camioneta. Le tomó media hora llegar al hospital de niños. A pesar de su aspecto desarrapado, la mirada desesperada en su rostro impidió que cualquiera se le interpusiera en su camino, una enfermera le señaló una habitación y corrió a ella. A través del cristal vio a su pequeña. Piel pálida, cabellos rojos. Empujó la puerta para adentrarse en la habitación. Los bonitos ojos marrones de la niña, saltaron de su tío que estaba sentado a su lado, hasta la figura paterna. Un brillo de inocente alegría destelló en ellos, cuando, a pesar de los cables y goteros conectados a sus brazos, se lanzó de la cama.

¡Papi!

Sasuke se apresuró a encontrarla, evitando que se arrancara las agujas y los monitores a los que estaba conectada. Tan pronto la tuvo entre los brazos, la sensación de vacío y la creciente incertidumbre, desaparecieron. Su pequeña estaba bien.

Ey, Ey, Ayumi –llamó Itachi con la voz más suave–, debes quedarte quieta un rato.

La pequeña pelirroja hizo un puchero, pero obedeció a su tío y volvió a la cama. En verdad, pasado el primer momento de pánico, la chiquilla no se quejaba de nada más que de un pequeño dolor de garganta.

¿Qué sucedió? –cuestionó el Uchiha menor.

Itachi se pasó una mano por los cabellos, desordenando aun más su coleta. Había sido el susto de su vida, la verdad es que tanto él como Izumi, amaban a esa pequeñita con locura, y en un descuido pudo…, se aclaró la garganta, le hizo una seña a Sasuke y ambos salieron fuera.

No estoy muy seguro. Izumi estaba haciendo la colada y yo intentaba reparar el maldito tractor. Lo siguiente que escuché fueron los gritos de Izumi. Al parecer Ayumi estaba sedienta, la botella de cloro estaba sobre el mesón y ella la confundió con agua. Sasuke, lo siento mucho.

El joven Uchiha apretó los ojos con fuerzas. De nada valía comportarse todo irracional y buscar a quien culpar. Su hija estaba a salvo y eso era todo lo que importaba.

¿Qué dice el médico? –inquirió

Izumi reaccionó justo a tiempo, así que no llegó a beber una cantidad importante. Le suministraron un antídoto, y algunos analgésicos. Por ahora, solo tiene la garganta y la tráquea irritada, estará disfónica durante un par de semanas, y tendremos que mantenerla con una dieta especial, fuera de eso tendrá que acudir a revisiones frecuentes, pero no hay nada preocupante. Al menos de momento.

Sasuke respiró aliviado. La sola idea de que algo llegara a apartar a esa niña de él era demasiado para procesar. Volvió sus pasos con la intención de llegar donde la niña, cuando descubrió una revuelta cabellera roja que venía en su dirección. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, y a su lado, percibió como su hermano actuaba de la misma manera.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –siseó entre dientes

La mujer lo miró con altanería para luego responder:

Vine a ver a mi hija, por supuesto.

Sasuke apretó los puños. Nunca había pegado a una mujer, y no sería esta zorra miserable quien lo obligara a una primera vez. Su voz adquirió un matiz sibilante que imprimía mayor amenaza:

¡Largo de aquí, Tayuya!

Soy su madre, no puedes detenerme. Menos ahora que además de que como hombre no sirves, tampoco funcionas bien como padre. Ni siquiera tienes derecho.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, que le sentó como un golpe en el hígado. Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, fue Itachi el primero en reaccionar. En un fluido movimiento pasó por delante de su hermano, una de sus manos fue directa a la garganta de la pelirroja, aprisionándola contra una de las paredes:

No tientes tu suerte, Tayuya. No volverás a acercarte a esa niña, ni a mi familia, y la próxima vez que algo así salga de tu boca, yo mismo voy a silenciarte para siempre.

Dicho esto, la soltó, y la mujer retrocedió unos pasos tambaleantes. Furia pura en su mirada.

Esto no quedará así –amenazó–, ni tienen derecho ni la capacidad para cuidar a esa niña.

Los hermanos la observaron alejarse, sabían que se avecinaba una guerra, y Sasuke sabía que de momento, tenía las de perder. Tres horas más tarde, estaban de vuelta en el rancho, el morocho acomodó a Ayumi en su habitación y fue directo a su despacho. Prendió el ordenador. Desde que pusiera el anuncio en la radio y en el periódico, le habían llovido mensajes de mujeres interesadas. El problema obvio es que él no conseguía interesarse en ninguna, vale que no pensaba casarse por amor, pero al menos tenía que sentirse atraído por la mujer. Chicas demasiado jóvenes, mujeres de cincuenta que querían parecer de treinta, idiotas que le hacían promesas de novelas rosa. Estaba asqueado, sin embargo, con Tayuya actuando tan agresivamente, no le quedaba otro remedio que conformarse con lo que apareciera. Su ordenador lanzó un pitido, anunciando un nuevo email. Miró el asunto: Señor U. Lo abrió sin muchos deseos: **"Estimado señor U.**

 **He leído su anuncio en el periódico, tengo veintidós años, soy soltera y en estos momentos necesito un cambio de rumbo. Me encantaría que pudiéramos charlar de frente"**

 **Atte. Señorita H.**

Sasuke releyó el mensaje un par de veces. La chica no hacía promesas rosas, era escueta y directa. Un poco como el mismo. Quizá fue verse contra el tiempo, agotado y sin esperanzas, o quizá si creyó por algún motivo que la chica podría valer la pena. Sea como fuere, pulsó responder, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba escribiendo:

" **Señorita H.**

 **A mi también me gustaría que nos encontráramos. ¿Tendría algún inconveniente con que nos viéramos este miércoles? ¿A tomar un almuerzo?"**

 **Att. Señor U.**

" **Señor U.**

 **El miércoles está bien, pero por favor que sea un almuerzo tardío. Tengo trabajo, y mi turno de descanso no es hasta las dos de la tarde.**

 **Señorita H"**

" **Señorita H.**

 **El miércoles a las dos entonces. Nos veremos en Teriyakis"**

 **Hasta entonces"**

Muy bien, ahora a esperar. Ninguno había mencionado que con ellos venía incluido una versión chibi. Ninguno creía que aquello fuera a llegar más lejos. Los dos querían una solución y pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura observó el reloj en la cocina, marcando la una con treinta. De acuerdo con la enérgica voz de Temari, ya le habían pasado los dos últimos pedidos de la mañana. El brazo envuelto en vendas, le escocía cuando se acercaba demasiado al calor, pero apretó los dientes y se esforzó lo mejor que pudo. Llenó las dos últimas órdenes, puso los platos en la zona de entrega, apagó los quemadores, y guardó el almuerzo de sus compañeros en el horno para que mantuviera el calor. Colgó el mandil en el perchero habitual y dirigió sus pasos hasta el baño de servicio. El espejo medio enmohecido le devolvió el reflejo. Tenía el rostro enrojecido por el calor de la cocina y los cabellos despeinados. Se lavó la cara con agua fría, retocó débilmente sus labios, y penó sus cortos cabellos. Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Le dio una risa nerviosa a su reflejo. Debía haber perdido el juicio para meterse en semejante percal. ¿Un matrimonio por arreglo? Qué mierdas, si ni siquiera funcionó cuando lo intentó por amor. "Konohamaru", susurró una pequeña voz en su inconsciente. "Tienes a Konohamaru".

Cierto. Tenía a su hermanito, y sus perseguidores la estaban acorralando. Apretó las manos en un puño, y entonces armándose de valor, salió fuera. Vamos, que durante mucho tiempo fue conocida como la princesa de hielo, tenía al hombre que quería, cuando quería. No podía haber perdido el toque solo por dos años fuera del ruedo, "sin embargo", recordó esa molesta voz en su cabeza, "no eres realmente la misma de hace dos años"

Cuando llegó a la zona de las mesas, Temari y Matsuri terminaban de limpiar las mesas. Sus tres compañeros la observaron con curiosidad.

Sakura les dio una sonrisa nerviosa:

Les he dejado el almuerzo en el horno. Podrán servirse cuando terminen.

Kankuro le devolvió la mirada con un fruncimiento de cejas.

¿No almorzarás con nosotros?

No –se disculpó ella con un leve gesto de la cabeza–. Necesito atender algo rápido. Ya comeré luego.

El acostumbrado aire cálido de Suna despeinó sus cabellos tan pronto puso un pie fuera del restaurante. Caminó despacio mirando todo cuanto le rodeaba. A pesar de sus diferencias con Konoha, no dejaba de reconocer que la ciudad tenía sus encantos. Pasó junto a un par de tiendas y una floristería, en un parque infantil un montón de niños correteaban pasándose una pelota. Era hermoso. Finalmente se encontró mirando las puertas del Teriyaki`s. De acuerdo con los últimos mensajes que intercambiaron, el misterioso señor U se había descrito como alto, caucásico y de cabellos negros, además, mencionó una seña para que el encargado la dirigiera a una mesa en particular. Ya hasta parecía una reunión de la mafia, pensó ella sonriendo nerviosamente. Muy bien, Sakura, basta de tonterías. Se armó de valor, y pasó dentro.

Sasuke descansaba el mentón sobre sus manos. Si el reloj no mentía, la misteriosa señorita H debería llegar de un momento a otro. Rememoró los emails que habían intercambiado, reuniendo cuanta información pudiera, para hacerse una idea. Era una mujer trabajadora y joven, aunque percibía un atisbo de melancolía en todos sus mensajes. No hablaba de más, se limitaba a enumerar hechos. En cuanto a las características físicas, decía ser caucásica, de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes. ¿Por qué esas últimas líneas le fastidiaban? Como sea. Le había dejado una seña para que el encargado la dirigiera a la zona reservada.

Había escogido Teriyakis precisamente por eso, era pequeño, acogedor, nunca estaba excesivamente lleno, y los reservados tenían la privacidad suficiente para que pudieran conversar sin temor a ser escuchado o interrumpido por terceros. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, estaba quedándose sin tiempo. Su abogado estaba retrasando en lo posible el ir a un juicio, sin embargo no podría retenerlo eternamente, y si cuando comenzaran las averiguaciones, no estaba casado, unido al accidente de Ayumi con el cloro, bueno…, era obvio quien se quedaría con la custodia de la niña.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, obligándole a levantar la mirada. Se encontró con un par de –increíbles y conocidos–, ojos verdes. Por un segundo, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada, asimilando la sorpresa.

¡Mieeeeeerrrrrda! El rostro de Sakura pasó por todas las tonalidades de rosa y rojo en la escala cromática. Conocía esos ojos negros, afilados y fríos. La última vez que se vieron, destellaban furia, y unos inmensos deseos de estrangularla. Ahora estaban, de lejos, tan sorprendidos como ella. El encargado cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, el ruido sobresaltó a Sakura que brincó en su piel. Incómoda, se decidió a romper el silencio:

Es… mmm, ¿señor U? –rogaba porque el encargado se hubiera equivocado de puerta.

Sasuke se sobresaltó internamente. La verdad si se sorprendió, en ningún momento se imaginó encontrarse con la loca de la clínica, pero, pasados unos instantes no pudo menos que apreciarla. Era pequeña y menuda, con tez nívea y cremosa, cabellos rosas, cortos a la altura de los hombros y aquel par de expresivos ojos verdes. Notó como la joven se sonrojaba más por momentos, y una parte suya, se encontró disfrutando de ello. Pudo escuchar su voz titubeante, más suave que aquel día en la clínica, supuso que se encontraba avergonzada, y no es para menos, él mismo se sentía extraño, de echo, transcurridos veinte minutos de su altercado con la joven, no podía creerse que hubiera actuado de forma tan inmadura.

La pelirosa parecía dispuesta a echarse a correr de un momento a otro, en vista de ello, Sasuke se desprendió de aquellos molestos pensamientos, se puso de pie en un movimiento fluido y extendió una mano a manera de saludo:

Uchiha –corrió con voz ronca–. Soy Sasuke Uchiha, y usted debe ser la señorita H.

Aun confundida, y alterada por la cercanía de su interlocutor, ella le estrechó la mano. La mano de él era considerablemente más grande que la suya, y estaba llena de callos, desprendía un agradable calor. Pasó saliva con dificultad y respondió en un susurro:

Haruno. Sakura Haruno.

Los oscuros ojos del Uchiha no dejaban de estudiarla. Se aclaró la garganta, apoyó una mano en la espalda de la joven y la guió hasta la mesa.

Pongámonos cómodos.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura al sentir aun sobre la ropa, el calor del cuerpo del joven contra el suyo propio, lo siguió y terminó sentándose justo frente a él en la pequeña mesa. Se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y jugueteaba con los dedos, por fin encontró la voz para decir:

Yo…, am… la-lamento lo de…

Tendremos que estar de acuerdo en que ese no es un tema para discutir en esta reunión.

Su voz, ronca e inflexible la sacudió. Se atrevió a encararlo, aquel par de pozos oscuros no se alejaba ni un segundo de ella. No dejaba de ser cierto que al llegar a casa y repasar su conducta se había sentido avergonzada, vamos, que había golpeado a un completo desconocido y quien sabe cuántas barbaridades le había dicho. Aun a riesgo de parecer imprudente se atrevió a continuar:

¿Cómo está…, su pariente? La bolsa de arvejas, ¿la quería para él? ¿Cierto?

La mirada que le dio, le dijo que no era una persona a la que con frecuencia le llevaran la contraria. Cuando hablaba esperaba ser obedecido, y ella claramente lo había desafiado. Sasuke bebió un sorbo del vaso. ¿Cómo había sabido ella que…?

Es mi hermano –decretó sin perderle ojo–. Ya se encuentra perfectamente.

Algo así imaginé –comentó ella intentando sonreír–. Es que el parecido es enorme.

Bueno, tenía un punto. Nadie que los viera juntos dudaría alguna vez que por sus venas corría la misma sangre. La mirada del Uchiha se detuvo en el brazo vendado de la joven.

¿Para eso era la bolsa de arvejas?

Ella miró su brazo como si lo notara por primera vez, después se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, antes de añadir mirando la zona herida:

Pues sí. Trabajo en el restaurante de los hermanos Sabaku, soy cocinera allí, y tuve un percance con la freidora, y en la clínica había una fila de nunca acabar, y el brazo me dolía cantidad así que…

Sasuke estaba embelezado mirando como la chica hablaba sin parar, en cierta medida era relajante, aunque podía decir sin ningún lugar a dudas, que él nunca le seguiría corriente en una conversación. Era un fiel seguidor de aquel viejo adagio de que, si se tenían dos oídos, pero solo una boca, era señal de que se debía escuchar más de lo que se hablaba. Tomaron un almuerzo sencillo, donde Sakura le platicó de su vida en la ciudad, su trabajo, y él le comentó algunas cosas del rancho, su localización, que se especializaba en la cría de caballos, que tenían muy pocos vecinos, aunque buenas personas. Como de tácito acuerdo, ninguno de los dos, se atrevió, todavía a entrar en temas escabrosos. Al terminar, y pese a los esfuerzos de Sakura por colaborar con el pago de la cuenta, el Uchiha la ignoró cancelando él solo.

¿Cuánto tiempo te queda libre? –inquirió él

La pelirosa consultó el reloj en su muñeca, la verdad es que pese a su tendencia al silencio, y su fachada hosca, él sujeto no parecía mala persona.

A un tengo media hora –contestó

Caminemos.

Terminaron sentándose en un banco en uno de los tantos parques. Sasuke le mostró algunas fotografías del rancho, que ella estudió atentamente.

Parece un buen lugar –comentó–. De niña siempre me fascinaron los caballos, por desgracia nunca pude aprender a montar, y luego de adulta…, bueno, digamos que prefiero estar sobre mis pies.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa que sacudió el corazón de hielo del moreno. Abofeteándose mentalmente, se llamó al orden, era tiempo de jugar en serio.

Sakura, hay algo más –la pelirosa lo miró atenta, percibía la incomodidad de él–. Si llegamos a un acuerdo, y terminamos casándonos, no podrás abandonar el rancho a menos que lo hagas conmigo, y eso…, no es algo que suceda con frecuencia.

Ella permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Cierto que no lo conocía de nada, pero él no tenía la pinta de un maníaco con trastornos psicopáticos. Vamos, que llevaba todo el tiempo observándolo, no tenía tics, hablaba correctamente, no había alteraciones del habla o la visión. Ningún detalle que lo…

Si tus amigos o familia quieren ir a visitarte, no habrá problemas –interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos–, el rancho es grande, y podemos habilitarle habitaciones para ellos, pero…, es esencial que tu no salgas mucho. La razón es…, que tengo una hija.

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se abrieron con sorpresa. Ya está, pensó el Uchiha, se largará como una bala, o se pondrá a gritarme como una demente. Sin embargo, ella permaneció en silencio, esperando que continuara. Un tanto sorprendido, el moreno continuó hablando mirando directamente a sus ojos.

Se llama Ayumi, tiene cuatro años, casi cinco. No puedo seguir dejándola con vecinos, yo no puedo vigilarla todo el tiempo, porque el trabajo en el rancho no me lo permite, y ya tuvimos un accidente peligroso.

Ella permaneció en silencio. Una niña. Bueno, y tal, ella iba a endosarle a Konohamaru, recriminarle por su hija, sería comportarse como una hipócrita. Volvió a darle aquella sonrisa radiante, y luego se encogió de hombros:

¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? Por mí está bien. Aunque como es pequeña, pudiera sentir algún tipo de rechazo, sin embargo…, tengo cierta experiencia cuidando niños.

En realidad, a la pelirosa, eso de desaparecer del mapa le venía de perlas. Sasuke, por su lado, no daba crédito a sus oídos. Esa mujer… ¿sería real? Entonces notó algo más, la chica no había reaccionado al escuchar su apellido, ni tampoco al ver su rostro. Vamos, que llevaba un par de años fuera de la palestra, pero los diarios habían echo su agosto con él hacía medio año, cuando dos de sus caballos habían ganado primer puesto en los torneos de equitación y en las ferias de la ciudad.

Tú… no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?

Ella enrojeció aun más, y se mordió el labio inferior, le dio una mueca nerviosa antes de murmurar:

¿Es tan evidente el acento?

Solo entonces el se percató de la suave y melodiosa cadencia con que arrastraba las palabras, además, su piel era demasiado blanca para alguien que vivía prácticamente en medio de un desierto.

¿País del Fuego? –aventuró con un raro presentimiento

Konoha –respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Se removió inquieto. Konoha. Ese nombre martillaba en todo su cuerpo. Sin perderle ojo inquirió:

Y ¿qué haces tan lejos?

No le pasó desapercibido la cruda ráfaga de dolor que ensombreció aquellas dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Durante segundos, los recuerdos amenazaron con sepultarla, y sintió las lágrimas empañando sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza.

Mis familia murió hace dos años –contestó–, y desde entonces no tenía más que recuerdos y pesadillas atándome a Konoha. Lo mejor era cortar con todo.

Entendía. Entendía perfectamente. Comenzó a sentir admiración por ella. Había tenido el valor de dejar todo atrás para empezar de cero, sin embargo…

¿Por qué? –cuestionó.

Ella le devolvió la mirada. Sabía lo que estaba preguntando. Era una mujer joven, soltera, prácticamente tenía toda una vida por delante. ¿Por qué querer atarse a un matrimonio de conveniencia y en semejante circunstancias? Justo entonces ella fue asaltada por otra verdad, ese hombre había sufrido un montón, podía verlo en la profundidad de aquellos ojos negros. Era el dolor de un alma desgarrada por la pérdida, un dolor que solo puede identificar quien lo haya sobrevivido. Él quería, y con seguridad se merecía, empezar de cero con su hija, y ella, si aceptaba su proposición, bueno, lo estaría arrastrando al temporal que se había vuelto su vida. No lo conocía de nada, pero podía asegurar que no se merecía eso. Le estrechó una mano, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras murmuraba:

Perdón por hacerle perder su tiempo, señor Uchiha. Será mejor que lo dejemos todo aquí.

Cuando la pequeña mano de la chica, abandonó la suya, sintió que se derrumbaba su mundo. Esta chica era lo único que podía evitar que perdiera a Ayumi. No iba a dejarla ir. Se levantó detrás de ella, volvió a tomarla de la mano, y tiró de ella contra su pecho. Los ojos verdes se levantaron sorprendidos para encontrar los suyos, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, con un beso arrollador, atrapó los labios de la muchacha. Tenía una boca pequeña, húmeda, con labios suaves, que respondieron a su beso con la misma intensidad y el mismo anhelo. Cuando se separaron, las mejillas de ella estaban completamente enrojecidas, aun sosteniéndole el rostro sentenció:

No me gustan que tomen decisiones por mí, Sakura.

Sa…Sasuke, yo –era condenadamente difícil hablar teniendo aquel par de ojos negros que la observaban tan detenidamente–. Tengo un hermano menor que vive conmigo.

Lo soltó de carretilla y se separó un par de pasos. Sorprendentemente, el morocho se lo permitió. Los ojos negros y los jades, se encontraron en un silencioso duelo de miradas.


	5. Chapter 5

La observó atentamente, la mirada al suelo, con la mano derecha, se acariciaba pacíficamente el brazo izquierdo. Un gesto suave y repetitivo, que Sasuke reconoció como una muleta para calmar sus nervios.

La pelirosa mantuvo la mirada gacha y se mordía el labio nerviosamente, esperando su sentencia. Seguro que ahora se desaparecía sin siquiera darle una explicación, y ella que todavía hormigueaba por el beso compartido minutos antes. Aun no se explicaba como había conseguido formar una oración coherente luego de aquello.

¿Qué edad tiene?

La rígida voz del moreno interrumpió sus turbulentos pensamientos. Arriesgó una mirada a él, su interlocutor mantenía la expresión severa e inescrutable. No podía sacara nada en claro de cuáles serían sus pensamientos. Tragó saliva un par de veces, y se atrevió a enfrentarlo:

Diez años –luego sonrió perdida en sus pensamientos–. Es un chico maravilloso.

El Uchiha permaneció en silencio unos buenos segundos. Otro niño no venía en sus planes, pero de nuevo, sería un poco hipócrita reprocharle, cuando él mismo había ocultado a su hija y esperaba que ella lo aceptara sin hacer preguntas. Podía asegurar que habían llegado a un punto muerto. No tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, a menos que estuviera dispuesto a recriminarse a sí mismo. Se revolvió los ya alborotados cabellos negros.

¿Crees que se adaptará a Ayumi? –inquirió

Fue imposible no notar el cambio en aquellos orbes esmeraldas, la esperanza les prestó nueva vida, y Sasuke no pudo sino reaccionar incómodo. Sakura sonrió con verdadera alegría por primera vez en años.

Konohamaru no dará problemas. Eso puedo asegurarlo.

La expresión de alivio y alegría en su rostro era casi demasiado para él, incómodo, y sin tener muy claro como reaccionar, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a la nada susurró:

Ayumi, es un poco traviesa, aunque supongo que tiene que ver con que se ha educado más tiempo en casa de mi hermano y algunos vecinos, así que casi todo el mundo la tiene consentida, pero se que no dará mayores problemas.

Permanecieron sentados en el banco, mirando a los niños jugar y a las parejas que pasaban, Sakura le enseñó una foto de Konohamaru, y luego Sasuke sacó la que llevaba de Ayumi en el bolsillo. La pelirosa no pudo menos que sonreír ante la expresión de fastidio que tenía la niña frente a la cámara. No obstante…:

Supongo que se parece mucho a su mamá –comentó con voz dulce perdida en la imagen–, pero creo que ese gesto es tuyo.

Sasuke se envaró, la chica no tenía ni idea del tema tan delicado que acababa de tocar. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. No, no podía decirle a la pelirosa que probablemente enfrentarían un juicio. Una mujer podía entender muchas cosas, pero seguramente había un límite, y pedirle a la nada que se mezclara por su buena voluntad, en los trámites legales, eso era demasiado. Así que aun a riesgo de sentirse como un maldito murmuró entre dientes:

No hablamos de la madre de Ayumi. Nunca.

Sakura percibió el filo peligroso, la advertencia velada en las palabras del moreno, así como también un rastro de dolor importante. Lo miró con la boca abierta.

Lo siento. No pretendía…

Está bien –cortó sin más.

Era obvio que ese tema era más que peliagudo. Sospechó que él debía haber amado demasiado a esa mujer. El poco tiempo que pasaron juntos después de eso, fue sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Finalmente, Sakura se levantó aduciendo que tenía que regresar al trabajo. Sasuke, con la misma firme resolución de siempre, se dispuso a acompañarla, una vez en la puerta, intercambiaron números de teléfono, y antes de que ella pudiera entrar por la puerta de servicio, la tomó de la nuca y le robó un último beso, que la dejó toda sonrojada y a él lo mantuvo con una sonrisa creída todo el día.

El ruido del motor de la camioneta de Sasuke era harto conocido en todo el rancho. No había terminado de apagar el motor, y ya tenía a sus tres perros, desesperados arañando la puerta del auto. Tan pronto salió, los tres animales comenzaron a saltarle encima. La puerta de la casa se abrió y un bólido rojo se lanzó sobre él, abrió los brazos justo a tiempo para levantar a la pequeña saeta.

¡Papi, llegaste!

Una media sonrisa, pero la más sincera de su vida, se dibujó en los labios del morocho. Esa chiquilla era su todo, aunque sabía que podía llegar a ser exasperante.

¿Haz estado volviendo loca a tú tía otra vez?

Los ojitos marrones pestañearon en una mirada completamente inocente, que estuvo a punto de sacar al Uchiha de su frío temple. La niñita comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, en un gesto desentendido. Un par de segundos más tarde, Izumi, con el mandil descolocado, chorreando agua, el cabello revuelto, y una peligrosa aura asesina aparecía también en el umbral de la puerta.

¡Ayumi, no huyas cuando voy a bañarte!

¡No quiero! –se aferró a la camisa de Sasuke–. ¡Quiero jugar con papi!

Izumi se puso las manos en las caderas, en gesto de contrariedad, sin embargo, un movimiento de la mano de Sasuke la frenó en seco. Los ojos negros del muchacho buscaron los de la pequeña:

Ahora no puedo jugar –dijo–. Obedece a la tía Izumi, más tarde jugaremos juntos.

La chiquilla hizo un puchero y ademán de protesta, pero la promesa del padre, la obligó a obedecer. Sasuke se sentó en la mecedora del portal, segundos más tardes, sintió los pesados pasos de Itachi, antes de que este se sentara a su lado.

Gracias por pasarte hoy el día aquí –comentó mirando a la nada

¿Resolviste tus asuntos en la ciudad?

El interpelado, le dio una mirada de soslayo a su hermano, se armó de valor. Muy bien, hora de contarle la verdad a Itachi. Igual se subiría por las paredes, pero que más daba.

La pelirosa se pasó todo el día flotando en una nube, entre preocupada y ansiosa. Le había hablado de Konohamaru, pero realmente no le había dicho nada de la condición actual del chico, ni de los problemas que arrastraba. Su vocecita interior le recordó que tampoco podía hacerlo, pasaría el resto de su vida enterrada en un rancho en las afueras, haciendo de la perfecta ama de casa, criando a su hermano, a la hija de su marido, y seguramente llenándose de hijos propios, porque suponía que el Uchiha no querría una esposa solo para que le leyera cuentos antes de dormir a una niñita. Completamente opuesto a la vida que una vez soñó y que disfrutó por muy escaso tiempo, con un suspiro se dijo que valía la pena si con ello conseguía la paz. La jornada laboral pasó en un soplido. Regresó a casa, esta vez sin ningún perseguidor. La anciana Chiyo ya le tenía la cena echa y Konohamaru listo para irse a dormir, así que la chica se dio una larga ducha, cenó con apetito real por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y luego se sentó junto al chico.

Creo que he encontrado una solución para nuestros problemas, cariño –comentó acariciándole el cabello

Silencio fue toda la respuesta. No se desanimó y continuó contándole de su entrevista con Sasuke, del trabajo, de las nuevas esperanzas que tenía.

Mmm, tiene una hija de casi cinco años –comentó distraída–, ya se que la diferencia es amplia, pero tal vez conseguirán llevarse bien tú y ella. ¿No crees?

La televisión hacía rato se había apagado, aun así, el chico no apartaba la mirada de enfrente, no había señal alguna de que estuviera atendiendo o comprendiendo las palabras de su hermana mayor, sin embargo, ella se negaba a darse por vencida.

¡Y tiene caballos! Seguro que te gustarán. Imagino que con el tiempo, podrías ayudarlo a cuidarlos…, son buenos animales.

La Haruno continuó su diatriba, hasta que sintió como la oscura cabeza del muchacho caía sobre su hombro. Lo observó dormir, tenía una expresión tan pacífica y dulce que no se atrevía a despertarlo. Al verlo no pudo menos que sonreír melancólicamente. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y lo llevó hasta el cuarto, lo arropó y salió dejando la puerta entre abierta y prendida la luz del pasillo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, sonaba el teléfono.

Buenas noches –contestó ella

Sakura –reconoció la voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

Sasuke –musitó sorprendida

Hubo un pequeño silencio, ninguno de los dos parecía saber que decir a continuación.

¿Terminaste bien tú día? –cuestionó ella entonces.

Sasuke se recostó en el sillón reclinable de su despacho, y se permitió recapacitar sobre la pregunta, en lugar de responder lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, probó con la sinceridad:

Algo –la confesión sorprendió a Sakura de una manera agradable–. No me gusta mucho visitar la ciudad, le he contado a mi hermano mis planes contigo y se ha subido por las paredes.

Al instante se arrepintió. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo iba y le soltaba eso a la chica? Ahora seguro que se sentía ofendida, la tentación de morderse la lengua, o pegarse un puñetazo, era demasiado grande. Sin embargo, la divertida risa femenina del otro lado de la línea lo descolocó, sintió como si parte de las angustias del día se desvanecieran en el aire.

No te pregunté –comentó ella enseguida, todavía risueña–, pero apuesto a que te saca algunos años.

Cinco –farfulló molesto.

¡Lo sabía! –casi podía imaginársela dando saltitos en su casa–. Esa es la función de los hermanos mayores, aunque a veces pueden parecernos un incordio.

El tono de divertida añoranza en su voz, le hizo pensar que quizá la chica estaba recordando algo:

¿Habla la voz de la experiencia? –susurró

La pregunta de Sasuke le provocó una arritmia. Inevitablemente, sus ojos se humedecieron, al recordar como era su relación con sus hermanos, antes de que sucediera todo el desastre.

Sí, algo así –concedió

A él no le pasó desapercibido el cambio en el tono de voz de la joven. La repentina tristeza, y se imaginó que los expresivos ojos verdes de la muchacha estarían oscurecidos y mirando a la nada.

Supongo que no debe ser divertido estar escuchando las quejas de Konohamaru –comentó intentando aligerar el ambiente–. ¿Quién te hace subirte por las paredes? ¿Sus novias?

Aunque sabía que el comentario venía con la intención de hacerla relajarse, solo fue otra herida más a su corazón. Tanto había cambiado. Procuró que la voz no le temblara, para que él no fuera a sospechar nada, forzó una sonrisa mientras decía:

Afortunadamente, aun faltan un par de años para que tenga que preocuparme por una posible cuñada, sin embargo si que me gustaría saber si tú hermano va a asarme a la parrilla si alguna vez nos conocemos.

Sasuke dio una mirada al calendario sobre su buró mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz.

No puedo prometer que no te pondrá en la parrilla –respondió–, sin embargo, sabrá que si te sube, me sube a mí también, porque no va a conocerte hasta que lleves mi anillo en tu dedo.

Ese comentario le secó la garganta. Vale que nadie la obligaba, y que era la mejor opción, o al menos eso pensaba, sin embargo oírlo de sus labios lo hacía más real, más definitivo.

¿Está todo bien? –preguntó él del otro lado.

El repentino silencio de la línea lo incomodaba. Lo cierto es que esa última frase suya, le había molestado hasta él mismo. Después de jurarse a sí mismo que nunca nadie lo iba a atar, ahí estaba, dispuesto a enredarse con una mujer, por su libre y sana voluntad. No llegó a cuestionarse su cordura, porque por su visión periférica, captó justo a tiempo, el retrato de su pequeña hija.

Perfectamente –contestó Sakura por fin–. Tú dirás el día.

Lo escuchó escarbar entre unos papeles, finalmente dijo:

Necesito resolver los trámites legales con mi abogado, pero creo que será para el lunes en la mañana.

La línea quedó en silencio, aparentemente ninguno de los dos sabía como continuar, un quejido proveniente de la habitación de Konohamaru la hizo despertar del trance:

Sasuke, yo… ¿te parece si te llamo mañana? Es que tengo una vecina a la puerta.

Si, yo, tengo que ver a Ayumi. Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana.

Cuando escuchó el pitido de fin de llamada, colgó el auricular y voló como un rayo hasta la habitación del niño. La encontró cerrada. Ahogó una maldición, unos pasos más allá, el calzo que normalmente ponía para impedir que la puerta se cerrase se había corrido. Empujó, y la luz del corredor iluminó la estancia. La cama estaba desecha, la lámpara de la mesa volcada, los escasos juguetes desparramados por el suelo. Con un nudo en la garganta, se agachó y miró bajo el colchón. Acurrucado en una pequeña pelota, estaba el niño. Sakura se deslizó bajo la cama junto a él, despacio y con calma, comenzó primero a tararear una suave melodía, y luego, poco a poco, empezó acariciando los rebeldes cabellos del chico. Pasó media hora, antes que los espasmos que sacudían al niño se aliviaran lo suficiente, como para permitirle, voltearse y enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de Sakura, que lo abrazó con más fuerzas mientras lo escuchaba sollozar.

Shhh, está bien –canturreó–. Lo siento mucho. Fue mi culpa. La puerta se cerró. Estás a salvo. Ya no estás allí. Ya no estamos allí –aseguró.

Sería una larga, larga noche.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola mis amadas. Gracias por leer. Aquí tienen un capi más. Espero lo disfruten. Este es uno de los precursores de problemas.**_

La semana se le había ido volando. Miró con tristeza y aprehensión el reloj en la pared de la cocina. Era sábado, el último día que trabajaría en el restaurante de los hermanos Sabaku no, y faltaban treinta minutos para que terminara el turno. Necesitaba hablar con Temari, y necesitaba hacerlo pronto. Con un suspiro derrotado, termina de lavar los trastos de la cocina, y poner todo en orden. Entonces sale fuera, y encara a la rubia:

Temari-san. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La joven dejó de contar las monedas en la caja registradora, mientras le daba una mirada conocedora a su subordinada. La expresión cautelosa en los ojos jades, la hizo fruncir el ceño. La pelirosa trabajaba para ellos desde hacía poco más de dos meses, era una persona tranquila, siempre ecuánime y con un temperamento bastante dulce, sin embargo, la rubia, observadora por naturaleza, había notado que esa fachada era una manera bastante refinada para mantener lejos a todos. Nunca hablaba de su vida, nunca compartía con ellos más allá del ámbito laboral, y cualquier pregunta que rozara su vida privada o, sus ocupaciones anteriores, eran educadamente desviadas, de una manera que incluso ella misma había tardado en entender que la Haruno, contestaba casi todo con evasivas y que no conocían absolutamente nada de ella, no obstante, como era eficiente en su trabajo, y no causaba problemas, tampoco era asunto suyo ponerse a husmear en la vida de la pelirosa.

Temari cerró la caja registradora, y con un gesto le indicó que la siguiera hasta el pequeño salón reservado. Una vez solas, cerró la puerta y tomó asiento.

¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?

La chica deslizó una hoja hasta las manos de su jefa. Su mirada jade no tembló cuando dijo sus siguientes palabras:

Esta es mi carta de dimisión. Estoy renunciando.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Aquello dejó como piedra a la rubia, quien, a pesar de su aguzada mente, no logró una frase más inteligente. La verdadera pregunta, pensó la pelirosa, sería más bien, ¿por qué avisaba? Los dos últimos años, llenos de huidas apresuradas, le habían enseñado, que la mejor manera de despistar era siempre desapareciendo a última hora, no avisar a nadie, y viajar siempre con lo mínimo indispensable, de manera que aun cuando algún conocido la viera, no sospechara que se marchaba para siempre. Ahora debería hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, dos puntos se lo impedían, el primero, no se mudaría de país, quedaría viviendo en las afueras de Suna, y si a sus jefes o alguno de sus compañeros, les daba por denunciar su desaparición, inevitablemente atraería una atención indeseada. El segundo punto, bueno, Temari, Kankuro, e incluso Matsuri, habían sido bastante amables con ella, no podía simplemente desaparecer y dejarlos con semejante hueco en el restaurante, cierto, apenas les había dejado veinticuatro horas para buscar una solución, pero eso era mejor que nada. Era el tiempo justo, pensó, así tendrían que enfrascarse en la búsqueda urgente de una nueva cocinera, y no podrían estar haciendo demasiadas averiguaciones sobre ella misma. El plan perfecto. De vuelta a la realidad, le dio una sonrisita tímida:

Es que tengo que mudarme pronto –respondió–. Lo siento, fue una emergencia familiar, no me han dado alternativa. Entenderé si no quieres pagarme, yo…

Temari se mordió el labio. Emergencia familiar y un cuerno. Esa rosadita ocultaba algo, podía verlo en el gesto, casi imperceptible, pero francamente, nervioso de sus manos, la costumbre que tenía de morderse el labio inferior, sobre todo, en la expresión siempre alerta y vigilante en el fondo de sus ojos verdes.

¿Dónde irás? –cuestionó entonces

"Cubre tus espaldas, Sakura" se dijo a si misma. Su sonrisa titubeó un poco, pero luego, al recordar a su perseguidor, se encogió de hombros y murmuró:

Voy al País del Pájaro, mis familiares viven allí.

Entiendo. Lamento que todo acabe así, sin embargo, es un viaje largo, claro que no puedo pagarte un finiquito completo, pero no está bien que te deje marchar sin nada.

Dicho esto, salió del reservado, algunos momentos después, regresó con una bolsa en la mano que le entregó a Sakura. La pelirosa aceptó, gustosa y sorprendida, lo cierto es que no había esperado semejante muestra de generosidad, otro en el lugar de la rubia la habría mandado a volar por dejarle en semejante apuro. Con su habitual sonrisa, se despidió con una reverencia mientras decía:

Gracias por todo, Temari –san. Por favor, despídame de los otros.

Le dio la espalda y caminó hasta la salida. Estaba justo por cruzar la puerta, la rubia la observaba con el mentón descansando entre las manos, su mirada adquirió un matiz sombrío cuando dijo:

No se de que huyes, Sakura, pero los problemas no desaparecen solos.

Le costó todo su autocontrol, mantener una expresión ecuánime. Las palabras de la rubia despertaron su pánico más profundo. ¡Había sido descubierta! Arriesgó una mirada por sobre el hombro a la que fuera su jefa, la mujer mantenía una expresión serena, y por primera vez en el tiempo que se conocían, le regaló una sonrisa sincera:

Era un consejo, nada más. No te preocupes, para todo el que pregunte, tú estás viajando al País del Pájaro. Solo recuerda, no se puede huir para siempre.

Ni siquiera tenía palabras, le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, y se dirigió a la salida. Las palabras de Temari martillaban en su cabeza. Más de una vez, se sintió tentada a volver sobre sus pasos, plantar cara a sus enemigos, sin embargo, tenía todas las de perder. Si fuera por ella, se habría dejado atrapar hace mucho, tenía escasos deseos de sobrevivir, sin embargo, no podía dejar a Konohamaru detrás. Él si que no se merecía nada de aquello, y aunque fuera dejando los pedazos en el camino, se aseguraría de que el niño volviera a ser como antes, alegre, travieso y confiado. No, definitivamente ahora no tenía más opción, huir era la única alternativa viable.

Sentado en el portal del rancho de su hermano, Sasuke miraba a su hija jugar en el jardín. La chiquilla, toda despeinada, con las rodilleras de los pantalones, sucias y desgastadas, y el barro cubriendo su cara, era la viva imagen de la despreocupación y la felicidad, aunque supuso, no es la forma en que una niña debía ser. No pudo evitar preguntarse como reaccionaría la niña ante la presencia de Sakura. A pesar de que él y la pelirosa hablaban por teléfono cada noche, aun no se atrevía a contarle nada a la niña.

¿Se lo has dicho ya?

La voz ronca de su hermano lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Itachi lo observaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, bebía una cerveza y le ofrecía una botella abierta. Sasuke tomó la botella y dio un largo trago. El sillón de mimbre a su lado crujió cuando Itachi acomodó su peso sobre él.

¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Traer a una completa desconocida a tú casa?

Ahora al menos es una desconocida que yo mismo elegí –contestó sin dejar de mirar a la niña

Itachi ahogó una imprecación. Sasuke tenía momentos en los que se ponía insufrible, en verdad entendía que fuera tan arisco, y su continua obstinación. Sabía que el chico tenía sus razones, y no lo juzgaba, pero por favor, no se podía vivir anclado al pasado, eso no era vivir. Apretando las manos en puños dijo:

Un día echarás a perder tu futuro, por negarte a dejar ir el pasado.

Sasuke volvió a beber de la botella. A buena hora le daba a su hermano por usar teorías de sabiduría de porquería. Se encogió de hombros en un gesto que pasaba por casual y aburrido. Dejó la botella y sin apartar la mirada de la niña dijo:

Ya tengo los papeles listos. Nos casaremos el lunes en la mañana. Demás está decir que Izumi y tú sois los únicos que saben la verdad, para el resto del mundo, Sakura y yo nos hemos estado viendo desde hace dos meses, en mis viajes a la ciudad. La conocí un día durante un almuerzo. Espero que me ayudes a mantener la historia.

Al hermano mayor, no le quedó más remedio que ahogar la frustración, sobre todo, porque Sasuke dejó la botella sobre la mesa, y bajó al jardín a jugar con la niña.

Mucho más tarde, luego de que cenaran, y que Izumi arreglara la cocina, cuando compartían el viaje en camioneta de regreso a su casa escuchó la dulce voz de su esposa:

¿Estás demasiado callado? ¿Qué te preocupa?

Es cierto que su marido nunca fue precisamente un hablador, ni siquiera cuando estudiaban juntos en la universidad, incluso en los seminarios y exámenes orales, el morocho solo hablaba lo justo y necesario, y eso, pensó con una sonrisa, fue precisamente lo que le había enamorado de él. Sin embargo, habituada a sus silencios, ya conocía sus patrones, y sabía que algo lo estaba molestando.

Es ese plan de Sasuke –contestó con los ojos fijos en la carretera–. No deja de parecerme una locura. Quisiera poder…,

Se detuvo a media frase. ¿Hacerlo entrar en razón? ¿Volver el tiempo atrás? ¿Golpearlo hasta que le obedeciera?

No puedes retroceder el tiempo –susurró ella apretando su mano–. Es tu hermano y lo amas, y entiendo que quieras protegerlo, pero ni puedes cambiar el pasado, ni puedes seguir martirizándote por los errores que cometiste con él.

Si tan solo no lo hubiera abandonado…

Fue tú error –interrumpió ella con serenidad–. Lo sientes y no volverás a repetirlo, y aun con su mal carácter y sus comentarios frecuentes, se que Sasuke piensa igual, sin embargo no puedes protegerlo de todo. Tienes que dejarlo cometer sus propios errores, tomar sus decisiones y enfrentarlas. Ya no es un niño, ni un adolescente. Es un hombre adulto, con una hija a la que cuidar. Dale un poco más de crédito.

La camioneta frenó en seco. La muchacha lo miró interrogante. Los ojos negros de él estaban completamente fijos en su rostro, con una intensidad, que a pesar de los seis años que llevaban juntos, consiguió ponerla nerviosa. La mano derecha de Itachi, cálida, grande y llena de asperezas, acarició su rostro. Una pequeña semi sonrisa plegó sus finos labios.

Gracias, Izumi.

Curiosamente, ese pequeño gesto consiguió sacarle todos los colores al rostro, al recordarle el segundo motivo por el que había terminado enamorada de él, y era precisamente eso, bajo su apariencia siempre calmada y controladora, Itachi hacía que las palabras y los gestos más simples, adquirieran el significado más importante. Era su habilidad para decir, lo correcto, en el momento oportuno, lo que desde el primer momento, la atrapó como una araña, a la mosca en su tela. Sonrió al recordar como se había perdido desde la primera vez que miró esos afilados ojos negros. Sorprendiéndolo, cortó la distancia entre ambos, sellando sus labios con un beso.

Anda, ponte en marcha. Ya me lo agradecerás de la forma correcta cuando lleguemos a casa.

Para sorpresa suya, fue él quien terminó sonrojado, y con ello no pudo detener la carcajada que rompió desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Sakura terminó de lavar los platos, sabía sin ninguna duda, que dentro de poco, sonaría el teléfono, con la acostumbrada llamada nocturna de Sasuke. Curiosamente, hasta podría decir que la esperaba con ciertas ansias. Luego del largo día de trabajo, de llegar a casa y lamentarse por la condición actual de Konohamaru, las conversaciones con el morocho eran un cambio bienvenido. Sasuke le contaba del rancho, de cómo eran los negocios, de lo que había echo su hija, ella también hablaba de su cotidianidad, y al final establecían una historia de tapadera para contarle a los demás. Ya le había advertido que su hermano y su cuñada tenían conocimiento de la verdad, pero con toda seguridad tendrían vecinos curiosos, con los que no podrían hablar tan abiertamente. Por algunos instantes, Sakura se planteó preguntarle porqué tanto misterio, hasta que llegó a la conclusión que a ella le favorecía bastante el hecho de que nadie cuestionara demasiado su pasado. Después de todo, ya tendría bastante, sorteando el interrogatorio al que seguramente le sometería el hermano de Sasuke.

El esperado timbre del teléfono, interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, se secó las manos, y fue directa a atender:

Cuando la suave voz de la pelirosa le saludó a través del auricular, una extraña sensación de paz se adueñó de su cuerpo. Disfrutaba de sus conversaciones nocturnas, y aunque sonara extraño a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían de haberse conocido, esa tarde, cuando cerraba la casa, luego de despedir a su hermano, y de acostar a Ayumi, sentía como le pesaba la soledad. Irónico, él, que amaba la soledad. Sakura y él se entretuvieron charlando de trivialidades, ella llenando espacios vacíos, y él, evitando el momento final. Cuando lo creyó oportuno, se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo a la chica:

Tengo listos los papeles, y una cita en notaría, para el lunes a las nueve de la mañana.

Silencio. La línea quedó en completo silencio, aunque casi podía escuchar la respiración atascada de la joven. Se preguntó si no estaría apresurando mucho las cosas. Después de todo, para una mujer normal, no era común confiar tanto a un hombre prácticamente desconocido.

Entonces supongo que mañana tendré que dedicar el día a organizar mis cosas –dijo ella al fin.

Al morocho le costó trabajo asimilar aquellas palabras, no error, lo que le costó fue aceptar el alivio absoluto que recorrió su cuerpo. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir tanta tensión, dependiente de una mujer. La charla duró poco después de aquello, ambos con sus propias preocupaciones.

Tal como dijera, Sakura dedicó todo el domingo a organizar sus pertenencias. Cierto que no tenía tantas, sin embargo era extremadamente ordenada y quisquillosa por naturaleza.

¿Cómo crees que será todo a partir de ahora, Konohamaru? –lanzó al aire.

El niño permanecía sentado en su habitual cojín, mientras veía volar los trastos de un lugar a otro. Sakura iba apilando en un montón, las cosas que se llevaría, la ropa, un pequeño carrusel musical de cuerdas que a Konohamaru le encantaba. Una plancha.

Se sentirá bien, ser libres –continuó ella–. Podrás aprender a montar a caballo, tendremos una granja…

Paseaba de un lado a otro con renovada energía, revolviéndole los cabellos al niño de cuando en cuando, besando o pellizcando sus mejillas. Para el medio día se hizo un hueco en la desordenada cocina y consiguió un almuerzo-cena decente, le dio de comer al chico y volvió a lo suyo, gritando de vez en cuando por la aparición de una araña, o algún que otro roedor asustadizo. Hacia el final de la tarde, ya tenía todo metido en cajas apiladas a la entrada del departamento, y había mandado a bañar a su hermano. Ella estaba rota de cansancio. Calentaría las sobras del almuerzo, y con eso cenarían. Agotada se dejó caer sobre la cama. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió los pasos de Konohamaru.

El niño la miraba con inquietud desde la entrada del cuarto.

¿Qué ocurre cielo?

Su corazón se saltó un latido, cuando vio como su hermanito extendía las manos, mostrándole una caja de zapatos, marcada con rotulador negro. Sabía lo que contenía esa caja. Es más, ella misma la había escondido a posta, en el falso techo del closet de limpieza. Era un vínculo directo con su pasado, un pasaje directo a la perdición si alguien lo encontraba, pero aun así, no se había atrevido a desecharlo nunca, porque pese a todo, contenía la esencia de quien era ella. Sin embargo ahora….

¿No crees que sería mejor deshacernos de ello?

Sorprendida quedó, cuando Konohamaru se acercó hasta la cama y dejó la caja a sus pies. Normalmente el niño no daba muestras de interesarse por nada, vivía en su propio mundo, sin que la chica hubiera logrado, no que volviera a hablar, sino que al menos interactuara con ella. Esto era un paso descomunal. Con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas, tomó el rostro del niño entre sus manos.

¿Por qué?

Silencio. Los ojos oscuros del niño esquivaron los suyos. Sakura aferró el mentón de él:

¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sé que puedes hablar. ¡Por una vez! ¡Tan solo una vez más, dime! ¡Yo…!

El muchacho se apartó con un movimiento brusco y con raros gemidos escapando de sus labios. Asustado. Sakura se puso de pie, una triste sonrisa en el rostro, acarició con ternura el pequeño rostro mientras decía:

Está bien. Lo llevaremos. Solo espero que un día, de verdad pueda ayudarte. Te quiero mucho pequeño. Perdóname por fallarte.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se apartó. El niño todavía no toleraba mucho el toque físico. Se sentía absolutamente fracasada, y el contenido de la dichosa caja, no hacía más que añadir sal a la herida, sin embargo, no tenía corazón para negarle nada al niño. Tomó la dichosa caja y la dejó junto a las demás. Ya se encargaría de esconderla cuando se instalara junto a Sasuke.

Para consternación de Sakura, la mañana del lunes llegó en un suspiro, era una bola de nervios cuando llegó a la notaría. Se sonrojó un poco cuando se encontró con Sasuke esperándola allí.

Lo siento. ¿Llego tarde?

No. Yo llegué temprano.

Arriesgó una mirada en su dirección. Lucía imponente en un par de vaqueros desteñidos y un pullover azul marino. Ella no pudo menos que agradecer que se vistiera tan informal así irían parejos, ella había optado por una sencilla falda de mezclilla azul oscuro, y una camisa de color violeta. No quería ridiculizar aquel acto, luciendo grandes galas o el consabido color blanco. No. No era un matrimonio, era un contrato. El notario leyó las bases legales del contrato nupcial, les preguntó su consentimiento, y luego procedió a formalizar la unión, lo que pareció divertir a todos, y sonrojar a los dos jóvenes, fue el momento en que preguntaron por los testigos, ninguno de los dos se habían acordado de ese detalle, así que, a falta de improvisación, una pareja que curiosamente estaba para firmar su divorcio, les sirvió de testigo. Eso fue todo, pensó Sakura con cierta tristeza, una simple firma en un papel, y ya estaban casados. Con amargura, se dio cuenta de que la vieja Sakura no había muerto del todo, aun llevaba una parte de aquella chiquilla que había soñado con un príncipe azul que llegara a su vida. La gran boda blanca, donde su padre la llevaría al altar, su madre lloraría en primera fila, sus amigas serían damas de honor…, no, todos esos sueños, para eso se quedaban ahora, puras fantasías. Ninguno era posible. Esta era su vida, y esto era lo mejor que podría obtener. Después de eso y en la misma camioneta de Sasuke se dirigieron al apartamento de la pelirosa, a cargar con la mudanza. El Uchiha notó con desaprobación como la chica echaba garra a dos cajas y bajaba con ellas, cierto que no parecían pesadas, pero era un poco chapado a la antigua, y no veía necesario que ella estuviese haciendo esas cosas, sin embargo, al parecer su esposa era bastante terca. Esposa…, un ruido a su espalda llamó su atención y se giró como una peonza.

Se trataba de un chico. Delgado y largo, de revueltos cabellos negros y ojos oscuros. No había mucho parecido entre ambos, pero supuso que no podía ser otro más que el hermano menor de Sakura.

Tú debes ser Konohamaru, ¿cierto?

Cuestionó observándolo con su habitual expresión severa, frunció el ceño al ver como el rostro del niño perdía color, sus pupilas se dilataban y retrocedía un paso medio tambaleante. Temiendo que fuera a desmayarse se aproximó dos pasos y lo sujetó por los brazos:

Oye… ¿estás bien?

Y entonces fue cuando comenzaron los gritos. Konohamaru comenzó a chillar y patalear como un animal enloquecido ante la mirada, escéptica y consternada del Uchiha. Un borrón rosa se interpuso entre ambos.

Sakura estaba acomodando una de las cajas, cuando sintió los gritos. ¡Mierda! Aun no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle un par de cosas a Sasuke. Corrió escaleras arriba, cuando llegó, Konohamaru se debatía entre chillidos en el suelo, y Sasuke miraba todo con la desesperación que produce la impotencia y el desconocimiento. Se apresuró a interponerse entre los dos. Abrazó al pequeño, escudándolo con su cuerpo y meciéndolo suavemente.

¿Qué diablos ha pasado? –soltó Sasuke–. Solo lo toqué y…

Espérame fuera –pidió con voz tensa.

Bastante contrariado, aceptó a regañadientes el pedido de la pelirosa. Continuó llevando cajas hasta la camioneta, cuando ya no quedaban cajas se recostó a la puerta del auto, a esperar, cerca de veinte minutos más tarde, la vio descender las escaleras. Estaba nerviosa y evitaba su mirada.

Konohamaru, él… –su voz era un suave murmullo inquieto–, no le gusta que nadie lo toque, por lo menos no un desconocido. Tiene, algunos problemas para lidiar con las personas y…

Es un retrasado.

Las palabras del Uchiha le sentaron como una bofetada, retrocedió dos pasos con un gemido. Dolor y cólera estallaron a partes iguales, sus ojos verdes echaban chispas cuando enfrentaron a los negros de él:

¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso! ¡Nunca!

Es cierto. De echo, Konohamaru tenía un coeficiente intelectual por encima del término medio para los chicos de su edad, no era un genio, pero si que había pertenecido a la clase de avanzada. Era un chico inteligente, con una gran imaginación y que derrochaba energías por doquier. Al menos, así había sido.

No creo que tengas mucho derecho a reclamar –contraatacó él–. No mencionaste nada de esto.

Y eso fue otra bofetada. Tenía razón. Ella cargaba con el niño de buena gana, era de su sangre, lo amaba y por si fuera poco, era el último recuerdo de sus padres, sin embargo, no podía pedirle lo mismo a un desconocido. Calmó su furia, se secó las lágrimas y murmuró:

Tienes razón. Lo siento. Será mejor que volvamos a la notaría. Podremos conseguir una anulación.

Sasuke frunció los labios. ¿Anulación? Ni en broma. No ahora que por fin veía una salida en sus manos. Tensó los brazos.

No –decretó con simpleza–. Supongo que podremos adaptarnos. ¿Cierto?

Sakura volvió a mirarlo. Aunque su orgullo dictaba salir corriendo de allí, sabía que no era la mejor opción, ahora ni siquiera tenía un empleo, y ya estaban sobre su pista. Se secó las lágrimas y dijo:

Si. Se adaptará. Voy…, voy a buscarlo

Poco tiempo después la vio bajar las escaleras, llevando al pequeño. Tuvo buen cuidado de subirse ella primero a la camioneta, para que el niño quedara aislado de Sasuke y pudiera mirar por la ventana. Eran dos horas de polvoriento camino, sin mucho que ver, árboles enfermos, un par de cadáveres de animales desafortunados, algún camello salvaje. Sasuke de cuando en cuando, arriesgaba miradas a sus dos acompañantes, ambos permanecían en silencio, y el niño parecía querer alejarse, incluso de la misma Sakura. Violentas ráfagas de aire, cargado de arena, se levantaron, en el mismo instante, otra camioneta pasó demasiado cerca de ellos, y el auto en el que viajaban, saltó cuando las gomas pellizcaron una piedra más allá de lo normal. Sasuke tuvo que hacer un par de maniobras para sacarlos del camino, mientras soltaba algunos juramentos.

Será cretino –murmuró mirando por el retrovisor

¡Sasuke, para el auto, ahora!

La voz desesperada de la pelirosa no le dio tiempo a cuestionar. La puerta de la camioneta se abrió casi en el mismo instante en que los frenos chirriaron, Sakura y Konohamaru salieron despedidos instantáneamente. Preocupado, Sasuke se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad, y bajó buscándolos. Los encontró arrodillados, en una esquina de la cuneta. Sakura se abrazaba a la espalda del niño, mientras este convulsionaba de forma poco natural, estaba vomitando, comprendió.

¿Qué le ocurre? –cuestionó

Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito. Konohamaru iba con ellos.

La respuesta de Sakura lo sorprendió. Primero porque en realidad no había esperado que le contestara, y segundo, porque entendía. Entendía bastante. Un episodio como ese, dejaría marcas en cualquiera. Lo sabía por experiencia propia, él ni siquiera había visto el accidente de sus padres, y aun así, le había tomado un tiempo superar su fobia a los autos, pues cuánto más a un niño de esa edad. En verdad para ser tan pequeño, tenía coraje. Era obvio que las bruscas maniobras que había tenido que adoptar, despertaron parte de los recuerdos del muchacho, desencadenando el episodio.

Sakura miraba preocupada al niño. ¡Mierda! Primero la escena con Sasuke, y esto. Como siguieran así, iba a descompensarse, y eso era lo último que necesitaba. Si Konohamaru, retrocedía al principio, todo estaría perdido. Impotente, lo abrazó mientras le acariciaba la espalda, y le prometía que todo iría bien. Konohamaru dejó de vomitar, sin embargo, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, y sus ojos lucían desenfocados. Una botella de agua, apareció en su campo de visión. Era Sasuke. Sakura intentó tomar la botella, pero un gesto en el rostro de él se lo impidió.

Cierra los ojos –dijo con voz grave–. Toca la arena del suelo.

Para sorpresa de la pelirosa, la profunda y calmada voz del moreno, consiguió en el niño, mucho más que sus mimos. Vio como Konohamaru, obedecía los consejos. Las manos del chico se enterraron el suelo árido.

La arena está caliente –dijo Sasuke–, y es bastante fina. Busca una piedra, encuéntrala.

La voz masculina continuaba serena, impávida. Sakura observó una rara resolución en los ojos negros. Estaba perdido en el pasado.

Huele el aire, pruébalo, es caliente, seco. Siente la piedra. Está caliente también, y es dispareja, intenta contar cuantas líneas tiene.

Poco a poco, los espasmos que sacudían al niño fueron pasando, y al cabo de cinco minutos más tarde, sorprendió a su hermana, tomando la botella de la mano de Sasuke y bebiendo un trago bastante largo. El morocho se apartó y caminó de vuelta a la camioneta.

No te deshagas de la piedra –recomendó.

Una vez vueltos a instalar, siguieron el camino en silencio, algún tiempo después, el niño se quedó dormido. Entonces, sintió los verdes ojos de su esposa, clavarse en su persona. Apretó la mandíbula, esperando el interrogatorio:

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –cuestionó con voz suave.

Mis padres también murieron en un accidente de tránsito –contestó sin dejar de mirar el camino–, no iba con ellos, aun así me tomó un tiempo volver a subirme a un auto. Digamos que se cómo lidiar con esas crisis de ansiedad.

Media hora más tarde, la camioneta se detenía frente al rancho de Sasuke, aunque claro, hasta él mismo se preguntó si no se habría equivocado de casa. Lleno de luces de colores, música alta, y un par de camionetas de más en el aparcamiento. Apretó la mandíbula hasta que sintió palpitar un músculo en su mejilla.

Mmm, ¿Está todo bien? –cuestionó ella con suavidad.

Depende –respondió él–. ¿Tienes algún problema para lidiar con desconocidos?

¿Por qué? –inquirió asustada.

No le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la conversación.

Porque estás a punto de conocer a mi hermano, su mujer, y creo que hasta algunos vecinos.

La pelirosa sintió que sudaba frío. Esto no podía estar pasando. "Mataré a Itachi" se aseguró mentalmente Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke empujó la puerta del rancho abriéndose paso al interior, dio una mirada a su espalda, y vio a Sakura caminar dentro, con pasos dubitativos, y llevando a Konohamaru sujeto por los hombros, en un gesto que se podía interpretar, tanto como protección para el niño, como para si misma. Resistió la tentación de desordenarse los cabellos, sobre todo porque era consciente de que tan pronto como pusieron un pie dentro de la casa, le habían bajado el volumen a la música, y todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos. Sus ojos negros encontraron los de su hermano, y a pesar de la mirada enojada que le dirigió, este le sonrió divertido y dio un paso al frente, pasando por su lado, directo a la pelirosa.

Sakura levantó la mirada del suelo nada más ver la sombra que se cernió sobre ella, para encontrarse con un par de ojos oscuros que, aunque inexpresivos, parecían analizar cada detalle de ella. El hombre era una versión adulta de Sasuke, con un cabello más domesticado y largo, sujeto en una pequeña coleta en la nuca, y profundas ojeras enmarcando aquellos ojos de ónice.

Soy Itachi Uchiha. El hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Claro. Lo recordaba de aquel día en la clínica, aunque a penas si le había dedicado un vistazo, pero no podía confundirlo. Le dio una sonrisa tensa y sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza, sobre los hombros de su hermanito. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se descontrolara nuevamente, al niño no le gustaba estar rodeado de tantos extraños, aunque a decir verdad, a ella tampoco le fascinaba.

Sakura Haruno –contestó ella en un murmullo–, y él es mi hermanito. Konohamaru.

Con horror, vio como el pelinegro se aproximaba con la intención de saludar al niño. Se vio perdida, tan pronto irrumpieran en el espacio vital del muchacho, este perdería la compostura, sin embargo, vio la ancha espalda de Sasuke interponerse justo en medio, aislándolo de ojos desconocidos.

Sakura y yo subiremos a instalarnos y recostar a Konohamaru. Entonces podremos hacer las presentaciones.

Una cálida sensación burbujeó en el pecho de la pelirosa, al sentirse protegida por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sasuke estaba protegiendo a Konohamaru, ahorrándole el dolor y la dificultad de tener que explicar a todos las rarezas del niño, aun cuando él mismo no comprendía todo. Ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía contar con apoyo, con alguien que te respaldara. Le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y agradecida. La mano de Sasuke se colocó en su espalda baja, y ella sintió un escalofrío, sin embargo, con un leve movimiento, la guió escaleras arriba, y para sorpresa suya, los presentes les abrieron espacio sin rechistar.

Sasuke la guió por las escaleras, apretando los dientes y maldiciendo mentalmente. ¡Vaya con Itachi y su complejo de sobreprotección!

Sakura se dejó llevar por el morocho. En la planta alta, vio cuatro puertas diferentes, y otra escalera más que llevaba a lo que supuso sería el ático. Comparado con el bullicio de la planta baja, el pasillo estaba extrañamente silencioso. El moreno se detuvo mientras decía:

Esta puerta rosa, es la de la habitación de Ayumi, la blanca es un baño.

Después abrió una puerta que quedaba a mano derecha, era una habitación sencilla, con una ventana de cristal y madera que daba al patio del rancho. Tenía una cama personal, cubierta con una sencilla colcha en tonos marrones, un gavetero, y una mesita de noche.

Aquí puede dormir Konohamaru. Después podremos arreglarla según su gusto. Te dejaré con él, pero no podemos demorar mucho.

Sakura sonrió agradecida, era mucho más de lo que había esperado. Lo observó salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. La pelirosa se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de Konohamaru, enfrentó los ojos oscuros del niño:

Está bien, cielo, aquí estaremos bien. Puedes quedarte quietecito, nadie te molestará. Sasuke y yo nos aseguraremos de ello –pegó su frente a la del niño, cerró los ojos y se permitió una sonrisita de alivio–. Lo conseguimos, cariño. A partir de ahora estaremos bien.

El niño no respondió, sin embargo, Sakura se descolgó el bolso que cargaba en el hombro y lo abrió para sacar la conocida caja de zapatos rotulada en rojo. Los ojos de ambos hermanos se encontraron.

Te pido que la custodies. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Esconderla de todos, incluso de mi misma?

La mirada oscura del chiquillo no vaciló cuando tomó la caja entre sus mano, Sakura volvió a sonreírle, le besó la mejilla y le revolvió los cabellos.

Voy a bajar ahora, y tú deberías dormir, pero si me necesitas, ya sabes que hacer.

Sasuke la vio salir cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. La chica tenía una sonrisa de tranquilidad, casi como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Lo miró, y algo en su interior se estremeció, había gratitud, en aquella expresión de l a pelirosa. De repente no pudo menos que sentirse incómodo, la estaba metiendo de lleno en la boca del lobo, y ella lo veía como un héroe. Sacudió la cabeza con obstinación, por el bien de Ayumi, no podía tener miramientos ahora.

Te enseñaré nuestra habitación –dijo

Como ya ella suponía, no era más que la otra puerta del pasillo. La habitación era bastante espaciosa, tenía su propio baño, una cama matrimonial cubierta con una colcha azul, un par de mesitas de noche, pero, fuera de eso, era bastante impersonal, no había cuadros, o detalle de algún tipo, ni siquiera un espejo o un tocador.

Supongo que podremos hacer algunos cambios –la voz ronca del morocho la sobresaltó.

Lo cierto es que hasta el mismo Sasuke se daba cuenta de lo extraña que parecía aquella recámara. Nunca le dio más importancia porque vivía solo, y a duras penas si llegaba a la habitación a dormir, absorbido todo el día con el trabajo en el rancho y el cuidado de Ayumi, nunca tuvo tiempo para nada más, sin embargo, viéndolo a través de los ojos de su esposa, se daba cuenta de que le faltaba un toque femenino. Al final seguro que era buena cosa tener a la chica con él. Así y todo, el aire en el cuarto comenzó a sentirse cargado, viendo la silueta de la joven, sus curvas, el aroma a cerezos que desprendía llenaba cada parte del lugar. En dos pasos estuvo justo sobre ella, sus brazos se enroscaron posesivamente en la cintura de la mujer, escondió el rostro en la curvatura del cuello de ella.

No era así como pensé que pasaríamos la primera noche.

La voz de él le había sonado más ronca de lo habitual, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta. Sintió su bajo vientre contraerse en un apretado nudo de fuego. La nariz de él recorriendo la curva de su cuello y el inicio de sus hombros tampoco hacía nada por aligerar el ambiente. Estaba nerviosa, pero también tenía mucho de anticipación, la verdad es que llevaba años sin sentir las caricias de un hombre. Se había dedicado tanto a servir de madre sustituta, que había olvidado lo que era sentirse mujer. "Pero le estás mintiendo" la molesta voz de su subconsciente escogió ese preciso momento para aparecer, y por supuesto, los nervios le ganaron al anhelo, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, sus manos fueron sobre los brazos del moreno que la tenían aprisionada, y los apartó gentilmente.

Hay gente debajo –advirtió.

Las palabras de la chica atravesaron su embotado cerebro, y por segunda vez en menos de media hora, deseó estrangular a su hermano. ¡Maldito Itachi! Respiró profundo un par de veces, intentando serenarse y calmar lo que había comenzado a despertar en sus pantalones. Más tarde, se prometió. Mucho más tarde. Con un gesto ceñudo y un par de gruñidos acompañó a la chica escaleras abajo. Enseguida fueron rodeados por el coro de curiosos que al final no resultaron ser tantos como había temido al comienzo. Así la pelirosa conoció a Izumi, la esposa de Itachi, Konan y Yahiko una pareja que a ojos del moreno no podía ser más dispareja, Konan de cabellos azules siempre serena y ecuánime, meditaba todas sus palabras, mientras que Yahiko, con sus cabellos naranjas y temperamento explosivo vivía diciendo lo que primero le viniera a la cabeza, aun así era obvio que se querían con locura. Por otro lado, estaban los primos Neji y Hinata Hyuga, de cabellos oscuros y ojos perlados. Neji y Sasuke siempre congeniaron bien, ambos tenían el mismo carácter serio, eran hombres de pocas palabras y no andaban diciendo las primeras tonterías que se les ocurrieran, a diferencia de Yahiko, que en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, ya se las había arreglado para llevarse un coscorrón de parte de él, y Hinata, bueno, nunca hablaba demasiado con ella, la chica era en extremo tímida, aunque Izumi decía que era una de las personas más dulces y confiables que conocía, y a Ayumi parecía agradarle bastante. Luego de las presentaciones de rigor y una primera media hora de cháchara superflua, Sasuke se vio arrastrado a una esquina, mientras el grupo de mujeres encerraba a Sakura en la otra punta de la sala. Obra de Izumi, sin lugar a dudas, pensó Sasuke al mismo tiempo que sentía cierta pena por la chica, si el se viera rodeado por ese par de locas, seguramente perdería la cordura. Supuso que su cuñada quería hacer su propio y exhaustivo interrogatorio de la pelirosada, y aunque se sintió incómodo, no le fue posible salir en su auxilio, tenía las manos llenas con Itachi y Yahiko, contaba con que al menos Neji se mantuviera igual que siempre, silencioso y al margen, aunque, notó con cierta aprehensión que faltaba una pareja. Esperaba que su ausencia se debiera a la sabiduría de su hermano, y no a un retraso.

Sakura se vio rodeada por las tres mujeres y obligada a sentarse en una mesa mientras la interrogaban. Se sentía un poco incómoda bajo tanto escrutinio, hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a volar bajo el radar, y evitar las grandes aglomeraciones, sin embargo, ahora no tenía mucha mayor alternativa. Fue una suerte que ella y Sasuke diseñaran una historia de tapadera y aunque sabía que la llamada Izumi, lo sabía, sospechaba que quería averiguar otras cosas, detalles importantes. Con las manos temblorosas, y una sonrisa tensa se dispuso a contestar las preguntas.

Ne, ne, ne Sakura, ¿dónde se conocieron tu y Sasuke? –inquirió Konan.

Al parecer las demás no eran realmente muy habladoras, de echo, la chica de ojos perlas parecía más bien sonrojada, incómoda con la conversación.

Pues, fue pura casualidad –comentó apegándose al plan original–, yo trabajaba en un restaurante en la ciudad y Sasuke pasó un día a almorzar por allí. Después las visitas se hicieron frecuentes, y una cosa llevó a la otra y ya ves.

¿Quién era ese niño que andaba contigo? –cuestionó entonces Izumi–. Se ve demasiado grande como para ser tu hijo.

Es mi hermano menor. Está a mi cuidado, pero es autista, así que no puedo tenerlo rodeado de tantos desconocidos.

Mantén las cosas vagas, se recordó los consejos que la habían sacado tan bien librada en los últimos años, comenzó a dirigir el interrogatorio a las propias chicas.

Entonces, ¿viven muy lejos de aquí?

Nop –contestó una sonriente Konan–. Nuestros terrenos colindan unos con otros, y la entrada a nuestro rancho está en la siguiente curva pasando el camino. Itachi e Izumi están a quince minutos en camioneta, la más lejana es Hinata.

¿Por qué? ¿Dónde vives?

La muchacha se sonrojó un poco, y jugueteando con los dedos contestó:

Es que no soy de aquí. Soy de Konoha, en el País del Fuego, solo vengo por temporadas de visita.

La pelirosa apretó los labios, luchando por controlar la expresión de su rostro. Konoha. Un escalofrío de terror recorrió su cuerpo, sin embargo, era consciente de la expresión escrutadora de la castaña que tenía como concuña. Rápidamente se las arregló para derivar la conversación a otros derroteros más inofensivos, cómo las ocupaciones de cada una, y los interrogatorios de cómo habían conocido a sus respectivas parejas.

Oye, ¿Shion y Sasori no deberían estar aquí? –interrumpió Konan mirando a Izumi.

Pues en verdad…

La puerta del rancho se abrió con violencia mientras una ráfaga amarilla entraba a toda carrera.

Maldito Sasuke amargado –chilló una estridente voz femenina–. ¿No pensaste en invitarnos a tu boda? ¿A nosotros, tus mejores amigos?

Sakura observaba con una mueca nerviosa a la mujer que recién había aparecido, largo cabello rubio, rostro delicado, ojos violetas, y una postura entre agresiva y ultrajada. Mientras en el salón, los hombres miraban la escena divertidos, Sasuke parecía apenado, y con deseos de subirse por las paredes.

Ya está bien, mujer. Deja de hacer tanto drama.

Un chico pelirrojo, un par de años mayor que la rubia atravesó el umbral, y le puso una conciliadora mano en el hombro, sus ojos cafés miraban al Uchiha menor con una muda disculpa.

Pero Sasori, cariño, si fue el invitado de honor en nuestra boda. Es lo mínimo que…

Solo porque me obligaron, mono –masculló Sasuke entre dientes.

¿Dijiste algo? –cuestionó con una peligrosa aura asesina rodeándola.

Los hombres en el salón pasaron saliva con dificultad. No era buena idea irritar demasiado a la rubia. Entonces, con una sonrisita nerviosa, el llamado Sasori, la empujó en dirección al salón donde las mujeres tenían su propio concilio.

Anda, ve a conocer a la nueva señora Uchiha, mata tu curiosidad.

Sakura vio con horror, como aquellos ojos lilas se enfocaban en su mesa. La rubia caminó hacia ella con una energía y una sonrisa que le apretaron el corazón. Los recuerdos la abrumaron, de repente estaba viendo a otra mujer, los cabellos rubios lacios tomados en una coleta, un flequillo seductor y profundos ojos azules.

¡Hola!

La ilusión terminó cuando la chica apartó una silla y se dejó caer con una sonrisa exuberante.

Soy Shion Akasuna, la esposa de ese tomate con patas –susurró bajito–, pero no le digan que yo dije eso…

Apartando la melancolía, la Haruno le sonrió cálidamente y extendió su mano mientras decía:

Soy, Sakura, Sakura Haruno, eh, bueno, ahora Uchiha. Mucho gusto.

Shion le estrechó la mano, sin embargo, sus ojos malvas se detuvieron estudiando el rostro de la chica, de repente se abrieron con sorpresa cuando casi gritó:

¡Santa mierda! ¡Eres Sakura Sarutobi!

Todo color abandonó el rostro de la rosada, que sintió su cuerpo temblar como una hoja. ¡Atrapada! ¡Atrapada! La música resultaba demasiado alta. Estaba rodeada de extraños. Miró al grupo de hombres, conversaban como si nada pasara, las mujeres, demasiado cercanas, parecían cernirse sobre ella, atrapándola. Los ojos de sus compañeras empezaron a bailar frente a ella, miradas acusadoras, interrogante. Las paredes parecían cobrar vida, asfixiándola. Había traído a Konohamaru a una trampa, el niño descansaba tan tranquilo y…, se le apretó el pecho y los pulmones ardían por la falta de aire, y luego, impotente ante el pánico y los nervios, vio como todo se volvía negro a su alrededor.

Igual que las demás, Izumi vio como la chica caía al suelo desmayada, completamente inconsciente, sin embargo, y a diferencia de las demás, pudo distinguir pequeñas reacciones en la joven, el labio superior que se llenó de diminutas gotas de sudor, las pupilas que se dilataron en el fondo de los orbes verdes, la repentina palidez, el temblor en su cuerpo. Era una reacción de terror, desencadenada por el nombre que soltó Shion. Salió de su aturdimiento para socorrer a la chica, enseguida notó como los hombres se precipitaban en su dirección.

Ninguna diga una sola palabra –consiguió advertir antes que llegara el resto del público– y síganme la corriente.

Sasuke observaba el cuerpo desmadejado de Sakura en el suelo. ¿Qué mierdas había pasado? Atravesó el círculo de mujeres y la tomó en sus brazos. Lucía pequeña y desvalida.

Comenzó a sentirse mareada –informó Izumi– y se desmayó.

Las otras mujeres se limitaron a asentir, aunque a Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido que intercambiaban miradas. Siguiendo un consejo de Izumi, la llevó a la habitación y la dejó recostada en la cama, la observó un poco indeciso sobre que hacer. Izumi lo salvó del dilema.

Está bien. Baja a despedir a todos. Yo la cuidaré por ti.

Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió el penetrante olor del alcohol en su nariz. Gimió adolorida, y apartó la cabeza, pestañeó incómoda ante la brillante luz de la habitación. Los recuerdos de la última conversación volvieron y eso terminó de desperezarla. Entonces se sentó de un salto, solo para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Izumi que la miraban con seriedad. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero nada coherente salió de ellos.

Solo lo diré una vez –interrumpió la muchacha–, Sasuke y Ayumi han sufrido bastante, y aunque es un cabronazo ególatra orgulloso, es mi familia, mi marido lo quiere y por tanto yo también, y nada, ni nadie, los lastimará si yo puedo evitarlo.

La pelirosa sintió la amenaza en las palabras de su acompañante, pero también sintió bastante admiración por ella. Se atrevió a enfrentarla y sonreírle, había encontrado una igual:

Entiendo. Proteges a lo que amas. Yo no quiero lastimarlos, a ninguno de los dos, pero también tengo a alguien a quien proteger.

Izumi se mordió el labio, valorando la idea, de interrogarla o simplemente bajar las escaleras y zarandear a Shion hasta que les contara todo, sin embargo, mirando aquel par de esmeraldas y recordando al chico asustadizo que la acompañaba, pudo distinguir cierta sinceridad en ellos. Abrió los labios dispuesta a seguir con el interrogatorio, sin embargo, escuchó pasos en las escaleras.

Mañana vendré con las chicas, nos contarás todo, y ni siquiera pienses en escapar.

Momentos después, la puerta se abría dejando paso a Sasuke que las observó con el ceño fruncido, Sakura le dio una sonrisa calmante.

Siento haber interrumpido al fiesta –murmuró–. Supongo que estaba demasiado cansada, estos últimos días no he descansado bien.

Está bien, ten una buena noche de sueño, Sakura. Nos vemos mañana.

Sasuke miró con desconfianza entre una y otra. Sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo, bajó a despedir a su hermano y su cuñada que eran los últimos en marcharse, aunque supo que al día siguiente tendría toda una invasión de mujeres en su casa. Cuando volvió a subir a su habitación, Sakura se había girado de costado en la cama, y dormía pacíficamente. Durante instantes valoró la idea de despertarla y seguir donde lo habían dejado cuando llegaron a casa, pero la desechó rápidamente. Las últimas palabras de su hermano, golpeaban en su cabeza "Piensa –dijo-, ¿por qué una chica como ella querría atarse a una vida cómo esta? ¿Sasuke, cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones?" Maldito Itachi por ponerle semejantes dudas en su cabeza. Daba igual, ahora solo tenía que ver como se relacionaba con Ayumi.

Acostumbrada a dormir con un ojo abierto, Sakura despertó cuando sintió a Sasuke removerse a su lado. Abrió los ojos somnolienta y lo vio levantarse.

¿Qué hora es? –cuestionó con voz ronca.

Casi las cinco –contestó–. Vuelve a dormir. Tengo que comenzar mi trabajo.

Le parecía a ella o él estaba más seco que de costumbre. Luchando contra la pesadez de su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama. Notó con cierta incomodidad, que seguía con la misma ropa del día anterior.

¿Qué haces? –cuestionó él

Preparar tu desayuno, por supuesto –contestó como si nada–. No pretenderás comenzar el día sin comer nada. ¿Cómo te gusta el café?

Amargo –contestó sin más

La vio salir del cuarto en dirección a la cocina y se sintió raro cuando recordó los últimos pensamientos de la noche anterior. Cuando después de tomar su acostumbrado baño matutino, ya vestido y listo para el trabajo, bajó las escaleras, el olor a comida inundaba la cocina. Sakura se las había arreglado para, en veinte minutos, tener la cafetera llena, y la mesa puesta con un plato de tostadas y otro de huevos revueltos y chorizos. Se sentaron juntos a desayunar, aunque como la pelirosa estaba que se caía del sueño, prácticamente no hablaron. Al primer bocado, Sasuke recordó las ventajas de tener una mujer en casa, cierto que él sabía cocinar alguna cosas, la necesidad lo había enseñado, pero como siempre andaba apurado por las mañanas, casi nunca comía nada caliente, se contentaba con empaquetarse un pan con algo para cuando levantara el día.

Hoy demoraré bastante –informó–. Tengo que reparar una cerca que colinda con las propiedades de Yahiko, y tengo que preparar un campo para sembrar maíz. Ayumi sigue con sus tíos. Izumi debe traerla hoy,

Está bien –contestó ella–. Aprovecharé para desempacar y hacer la colada.

Terminaron el desayuno en silencio, y se despidieron con un torpe gesto de manos. Ninguno sentía muy claro que hacer ahora. Cuando se encontró sola, la tentación de tomar a Konohamaru y echar a correr de nuevo fue bastante grande, pero recordó la advertencia de la castaña, además, tenía que averiguar cómo rayos esa chica, Shion, parecía saber de ella, no podía correr si antes no medía el alcance de estos nuevos conocidos. Así que aun en contra de todos sus instintos, procuró relajarse y se propuso hacer tal cual le había dicho a su marido. Para sorpresa suya, Konohamaru se despertó casi a las nueve de la mañana, el chico siempre había sido un ave madrugadora, así que, o se sentía cómodo, o realmente el viaje del día anterior lo había agotado. Procuró mantenerse ecuánime, para que su nerviosismo no turbara al niño. A las diez y media de la mañana, escuchó el timbre de la puerta, fue directa a abrir, aunque pasó saliva cuando se imaginó quienes estaban detrás. Konan, Hinata, Shion y por supuesto, Izumi.

¿Nos invitarás a entrar? –cuestionó cortante Izumi.

Por favor.

Sorprendiendo a las demás, se hizo a un lado franqueándole el paso. Konohamaru seguía en el sillón, viendo la tele, sin embargo, notó como su columna se envaraba ante la presencia de las desconocidas que también lo miraban interrogantes. Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

Konohamaru, cielo, estas son nuestras vecinas, han venido a conversar un rato conmigo, chicas, él es mi hermano menor.

Después las guió hasta el salón donde antes conversaran la tarde anterior. Sakura se dejó caer con gesto derrotado sobre uno de los sillones.

Está bien, podrán preguntarme lo que quieran, pero –miró a Shion–. ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?

Mi nombre de soltera es Shion Yamanaka.

Sakura se estremeció y la miró sorprendida. Por supuesto, de ahí el parecido.

Soy la hermana menor de Ino Yamanaka, tú mejor amiga. Nunca hablamos de frente, pero Ino siempre me contaba de ti cuando conversábamos, y cuando operaste a nuestro hermano Deidara, bueno, él quedó tan prendado que hasta una foto tuya con Ino se llevó.

Sakura sonrió nostálgica. Ino. Su escandalosa y rubia mejor amiga. Así eran de diferentes, así eran de amigas-hermanas. Andaban juntas desde que ambas estudiaban en la facultad de medicina.

Espera un segundo, ¿dijiste operar? –interrogó Konan

Sakura suspiró y dio una mirada de reojo a su hermano, el chico seguía en su mundo.

Si –susurró cansada–. Operar. Soy, o mejor dicho, fui, médico cirujana. Hace dos años y medio que no ejerzo la medicina.

¿Qué sucedió?

La pelirosa se acarició los cabellos, no pretendía contarles toda la verdad, no sería apropiado, además, no les tenía tanta confianza, sin embargo, tampoco podía darle todo mentira, así que optó por la versión resumida.

Yo…, llevaba toda una noche de guardia en el hospital, estaba cansada, y deseando irme a casa, me dieron la noticia que mis padres había muerto en un accidente de auto, Konohamaru estaba viajando con ellos y tenía heridas importantes, casi al mismo tiempo llegó un paciente accidentado también, y desoyendo los consejos de enfermeras y amigos, me sometí a operarlo.

Las chicas la vieron acariciarse los cabellos, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de su rostro:

La operación fue un desastre, el paciente cayó en coma. Lo había perdido todo. Caí en una crisis depresiva, la siguiente vez que intenté entrar al salón, cuando vi la sangre simplemente colapsé. Desde entonces tengo una fobia absoluta a la sangre, de echo entrar a los hospitales me cuesta. Konohamaru tampoco ha sido el mismo, no habla, tiene fobia de las personas. Solo podía alejarme. Así que salí corriendo con él, sin decir nada a nadie. Y así quiero que permanezca.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los oscuros de la chica. Izumi no le perdía ojo. Presentía que la pelirosa solo le había dado la punta del iceberg de los secretos que guardaba, pero comprendía que no quisiera hablar más, tampoco iba a forzarla, podía ver sinceridad en aquellas palabras, y por otro lado, sabía que Sasuke tampoco le había dicho a la chica la verdad sobre Tayuya, bien, que ella le guardara secretos así tampoco debía incomodarlo, no tenía derecho a protestar.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de dos años de huidas constantes y apresuradas, de mantenerse todo el tiempo en vilo, mirando por encima del hombro y desconfiando hasta de su sombra, la nueva tranquilidad era algo que comenzaba a adormecer a la chica.

Hacía apenas una semana de su matrimonio, y ya la chica había asimilado su nuevo régimen de vida, se levantaba de madrugadas con Sasuke, le preparaba el desayuno, arreglaba su habitación, y volvía a la cocina para preparar los alimentos de los niños que vivían con ella. Ayumi había tenido unos cuantos roces con Konohamaru, provocados más por la curiosidad de la niñita hacia su nuevo visitante, sin embargo y para variar, el niño la trataba con la misma fría indiferencia que al resto del mundo, y poco a poco, entre Sasuke y la misma Sakura habían logrado que dejara de tirarle los cabellos, pellizcarlo o ponerle cardos en la cama o el sillón que siempre ocupaba.

Por otro lado, el niño los primeros días se había mostrado sumamente inquieto, moviéndose de un lado a otro de la casa y despertando en las noches con continuos llantos y gritos, preso de terrores nocturnos. Tanto así que Sakura había tomado por costumbre dormir junto al niño, y desde entonces, Sasuke y ella apenas si se veían en las mañanas, y por las noches, al horario de la cena y por muy breves momentos. Fuera del beso que compartieron aquel día, y las breves caricias que compartieran la primera noche, no había existido mayor interacción entre ambos, el ambiente se sentía tenso, pero la chica le había rehuido la mayor parte de las veces. La verdad sea dicha, se sentía incómoda, hacía mucho tiempo que no era tocada por ningún hombre, y además estaba el echo de que le estaba manteniendo secretos al Uchiha y le remordía la conciencia.

La pelirosa estaba haciendo la colada cuando escuchó los pasitos en la escalera. Como de costumbre, Ayumi bajaba saltando las escaleras.

¿Dónde está mi papá?

Sakura escuchó como arrastraba una de las sillas y se sentaba a la mesa. Sonriendo le puso un plato con tostadas y huevos, y un vaso con leche tibia.

Estará trabajando fuera hoy también –contestó Sakura–, pero al medio día estará con nosotros para tomar el almuerzo.

Un poco después, apareció Konohamaru arrastrando los pies escaleras abajo. Sakura lo recibió también con una sonrisa y le dio de comer.

Cuando acabaron los alimentos, Sakura observó con cierto alivio, como Konohamaru, en lugar de esconderse en su habitación, se sentaba en la mecedora del portal. Era la primera vez que el chico se interesaba por algo, y eso la llenó de esperanzas. Paso a paso, pensó. En la facultad de medicina había tenido que hacer una rotación con los psiquiatras, y recordaba algo, no era una especialista en la materia, pero los especialistas que habían diagnosticado a Konohamaru, lo llamaron una variante del TEPT, y sabía que si bien la medicación era importante, mucho más era el apoyo emocional a la víctima, y era casi una batalla de tiempo y resistencia, más que de arrojo y velocidad. Ver que el chico, por su propia voluntad, escogía experimentar nuevas cosas, la llenó de alegría. Iban por buen camino. Ayumi dejó el plato en el fregadero también, y enseguida corrió a jugar en el jardín. La pelirosa terminó de lavar los platos, asomó por las ventanas y vio a los niños sin dificultad alguna, entonces se armó de escobas y bayetas y comenzó a pelear contra las telarañas y el polvo acumulado mientras tarareaba una melodía. Limpió la cocina, el comedor, la sala, incluso el closet de limpieza y las escaleras. Estaba limpiando un librero cuando un álbum de fotos cayó al suelo, lo levantó y sonrió al ver una fotografía de una Ayumi de meses, en pañales, sosteniendo una pelota y sonriendo en una mueca que enseñaba un único diente en la encía inferior. Se detuvo a hojear el libro de fotos. Había imágenes de la niña desde sus primeros días, hasta ahora, sola, con su padre la mayoría de las veces, otras con sus tíos, e incluso algunas con los vecinos que conoció en su primera noche, sin embargo y para sorpresa de la ojijade, no había ninguna foto con la madre de la niña. Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había visto fotografías de Sasuke con ninguna otra mujer en ninguna parte de la casa. Al comienzo pensó que el moreno las habría quitado para no incomodarla a ella, a ninguna mujer le gustaría compartir espacio con imágenes de su predecesora, sin embargo, ver que tampoco había imágenes de ella en el álbum de bebé de la niña le creaba una rara sensación.

Una mano se cerró sobre su espalda y ella se sobresaltó. Sakura giró como una peonza, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente contra las costillas, se encontró mirando los ojos oscuros de Konohamaru que la miraban con cierta aprehensión.

Lo siento cariño –se disculpó con una mano sobre el pecho y sonriéndole–. Me has asustado. ¿Qué quieres?

Konohamaru la sorprendió señalándole fuera con un dedo. Entonces escuchó el llanto de Ayumi y los gritos enfurecidos de una mujer.

¡Ahora deja que extraños llenen la casa!

El instinto hizo que Sakura apremiara a Konohamaru a subir las escaleras y esconderse, luego salió fuera. Una mujer se alzaba frente a la niña aferrándola por el brazo, a pesar de que la chiquilla se debatía entre lágrimas y movimientos enérgicos de los brazos.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? –exigió la chica– ¿Quién es usted y que quiere?

La mujer levantó la mirada para clavarla en ella, y sakura sintió como su estómago se hundía. La mujer era alta, con una silueta bien llamativa que se encargaba de acentuar con el vestuario, desde los tacones de aguja de color rojo, hasta el ceñido y corto vestido también carmín. Sin embargo, lo que realmente sacó de balance a la Haruno, fueron los ensortijados cabellos rojos de la mujer, y sus ojos marrones, tan parecidos a los de la niña.

¿Quién soy? –inquirió ofendida.

La mirada marrón de la mujer estudió a Sakura como quien estudia a un insecto, entonces, cuando vio la sospecha en los ojos verdes de la mujer, se rió con ganas, soltó a la niñita, que casi enseguida corrió a esconderse tras las faldas de Sakura, aferrándose con fuerzas a los vestidos de la joven.

Parece que ya te lo imaginas ¿no? –comentó con sorna acercándose peligrosamente a la joven–. Soy la madre de Ayumi, aquí la pregunta sería ¿quién eres tú?

La madre de Ayumi. ¿Por qué Sasuke no le había dicho nada? Recordó el primer comentario casual que le hiciera sobre la madre de la pequeña y cómo el moreno la había cortado tan bruscamente. Había creído que Sasuke era viudo o algo así, sin embargo aquí estaba en carne y hueso el fantasma de su predecesora, el parentesco con la niña era innegable, parecían el calco la una de la otra, pero la expresión aterrada de la niña le decía suficiente, y que intentada amedrentarla tampoco le sentó muy bien a su carácter.

Sakura dio un suave apretón de confianza al bracito de la nena, y entonces llevó ambas manos al pecho, cruzándolas en jarras, enfrentó sus ojos con la recién llegada.

¿Qué quieres? –cuestionó con voz afilada.

¿Qué no estás oyendo, muchachita? –vociferó–. Soy la madre de Ayumi, es obvio que vengo a por ella, aquí la pregunta sería ¿quién eres tú? No puedo creer que Sasuke se haya atrevido a dejar a mi hija con una niñera cualquiera.

Soy Sakura Uchiha –contestó con firmeza–. La esposa de Sasuke y lo siento, pero la niña no sale de casa sin que su padre lo autorice.

La expresión de Tayuya era para una fotografía. Su rostro fácilmente podía competir con sus cabellos, aunque era difícil saber si era por la ira o por la frustración. Soltó un grito de furia que hizo que Ayumi corriera a esconderse en el interior de la casa, Sakura apretó los ojos y las manos en puños. La pelirroja intentó correr detrás de la niña pero la pelirosa le frenó el paso.

Lo siento, pero si no se marcha ahora llamaré a la policía. Cualquier cosa que quiera hablar con Ayumi tendrá que hacerlo cuando mi marido esté presente.

Lo cierto es que Sakura no estaba ni de lejos, tan segura. Llamar a la policía significaría entrar ella también en su radar, y eso no le convenía para nada, pero si servía para ahuyentar a la pelirroja pues le valía.

Tayuya se apartó de la puerta, pero la miró con odio.

Desearás no haberte metido en mi camino, muchachita –amenazó–. Puedes quedarte con Sasuke, si eres lo bastante estúpida para quedarte con tan poco, pero adviértele a ese bastardo que igual que la otra vez me llevé lo que quería, ahora lo haré también, o me da el dinero que le pido o me llevo a la niñata y nunca más la volverá a ver. Tayuya Uzumaki siempre consigue lo que quiere. Nos veremos en el juzgado.

Le dio la espalda y se marchó pisando furiosa, por su parte, la pelirosa tuvo que aferrarse al poste de madera que sostenía el techo del portal. Su respiración agitada. Uzumaki. Uzumaki. El mundo comenzó a darle vueltas, la sangre le hacía un rugido atronador en sus oídos, el llanto pujó en su garganta. Uzumaki. Uzumaki. La oscuridad comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y los miembros a acalambrarse. ¡No! ¡No! Retrocedió un poco, hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra la mecedora de madera. Se dejó caer sobre ella y apretó las manos, hasta que las uñas se incrustaron en sus palmas. El dolor consiguió disipar la sensación de ahogo y desvanecimiento. Cuando sus rodillas dejaron de temblar, y el corazón le recuperó el ritmo normal, su primer instinto fue subir las escaleras, agarrar a Konohamaru y desaparecer del mapa, sin embargo, recordó las palabras de Izumi el día en que se conocieron. Sasuke y Ayumi habían pasado por mucho, aunque no le habían especificado exactamente que era ese mucho que habían pasado, no quería añadirles más, pero más que todo, estaba el hecho de que Shion la conocía, o mejor dicho, conocía su pasado, o parte de él. Si desaparecían sin más, tendría no solo a sus enemigos pisándole los talones, sino que además, estos chicos seguro que no tardarían en delatarla. No. Mejor manejarlo todo con calma. No podía correr, al menos no todavía. Se levantó despacio y volvió al interior de la casa. Subió las escaleras, Konohamaru estaba recostado sobre su cama, aislado del mundo, como siempre, aunque tranquilo y medio dormido ya, señal de que no había escuchado nada preocupante, Ayumi, por otro lado, aun la escuchaba sollozar sobre la cama. Entró a su cuarto, y trató de conversar con ella, pero fue en vano, la niñita no le dirigió ni media palabra. Escuchó abrirse la puerta de la casa, y agarró la escoba como arma, si era esa maldita pelirroja de nuevo, la echaría a escobazos.

Sasuke atravesó la puerta y miró a la ojijade frunciendo el ceño, ¿por qué rayos empuñaba una escoba como si fuese un arma?

Sakura, ¿qué pasa?

La chica pasó saliva con dificultad. Supo el segundo en que Sasuke registró el llanto de Ayumi, por favor, si se escuchaba por toda la casa.

¿Qué le pasa a Ayumi?

Recibimos una visita –comenzó ella dubitativa

Él continuó mirándola sin expresión, aunque notó como saltaba un músculo en su mandíbula. Los ojos negros se estrecharon con desconfianza.

Tayuya –soltó la pelirosa–. Estuvo aquí. Buscando a Ayumi.

La cólera estalló con fuerza en el pecho del moreno. Esa maldita zorra rastrera se había atrevido a venir a su casa. ¡A tocar a su hija!

¡Y la dejaste entrar! –bramó–. ¡Para qué demonios crees que estás aquí!

Inútil, eso era lo que quería llamarla, pensó la pelirosa al ver el estallido de su marido. Retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado. Había una amenaza de muerte en aquellos ojos negros.

¡No fue mi intención! –respondió ella– No tenía ni idea de…

¡Aparta!

Sin escucharla, Sasuke la hizo a un lado mientras la pasaba con violencia para llegar al cuarto de la niña. La pelirosa sintió como se le encogía el corazón. ¿Para qué creía que estaba ahí? Para hacer de mucamas y ama de cría pensó con tristeza. Era solo un ama de llaves a la que Sasuke no tenía que pagar un salario. Con la cabeza gacha bajó las escaleras y fue directa a la cocina, a preparar el almuerzo. Preparó una sopa de tomates, había descubierto la afinidad del moreno por esa verdura, y un estofado de pescado con arroz. A pesar de que se veía apetitosa, no pudo comer nada. Su seguridad, y más que eso, la seguridad de Konohamaru, dependía de Sasuke, que ahora estaba completamente enojado con ella. Dejó servida la comida del moreno, y subió un plato para Konohamaru, no quería que el niño presenciara alguna discusión o notara el roce entre ella y el Uchiha.

Después de darle la comida al niño, se dirigió a los establos tenía que reponer el agua de las yeguas de crías que el moreno no había sacado a pastar. Se entretuvo de más, y cuando regresó a casa, la camioneta de Sasuke ya se había ido, el almuerzo seguía servido sobre la mesa, no lo había tocado, aunque notó un plato sucio sobre el fregadero, Ayumi estaba sentada en el sofá, la nariz y las mejillas rojas, pero no lloraba.

¿Quieres almorzar? –preguntó con suavidad

Papi, ya me dio de comer –respondió la niña mirando los animados.

Así que ese era el plato sucio. Sakura arrinconó sus temores e inseguridades enfrascándose en la limpieza. Total, como el almuerzo ni siquiera se había tocado, podrían calentar el resto para cenar en la noche y solo tendría que añadirle alguna ensalada. Rondaban las cinco cuando terminó la limpieza, la casa era bastante grande, se entretuvo chapoteando en la bañera, se lo merecía después del día que había tenido. Sasuke debía aparecer en la próxima media hora. Salió del baño todavía envuelta en una toalla, se encontró con Ayumi en medio de la habitación:

¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó– ¿Quieres algo?

Sombra se ha escapado de nuevo.

La pelirosa soltó una maldición. Sombra era la yegua de crías favorita de Sasuke. El moreno siempre se jactaba diciendo que sus mejores cruces habían sido con esa yegua. ¿Cómo se había escapado? Entonces recordó, había andado por los establos toda preocupada y aturdida por la reacción de Sasuke, seguro que se había dejado la puerta abierta. Ahogó una maldición. Ahora seguro que si la echaba. Rápido se enfundó en unos vaqueros y una camisa.

Cielo, quédate a cuidar a Konohamaru, confío en ti –le dijo–. Yo arreglaré esto. Encontraré a Sombra. Eres una niña grande, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

El pecho de Ayumi se infló con orgullo:

Si. Soy grande ya. Yo lo cuidaré.

Bajó las escaleras como un bólido y fue directa al establo, vio la puerta abierta, y el reguero de pajas y heno que apuntaba a la salida trasera. Agarró una de las cuerdas de la pared y comienza a seguir las huellas. Las temperaturas caen en picado conforme avanza la noche y ella empieza a maldecir su apuro.

Cuando Sasuke aparcó la camioneta, dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón. Había gritado a su esposa. Había descargado su frustración en la joven. Maldita Tayuya y su facilidad para ponerlo contra las cuerdas. Si Sakura decidía marcharse y que no valía la pena, volvería a estar en las mismas. Lamentarse no valía de nada, pensó, así que llevó la camioneta hasta el aparcadero y tomó el sendero a la casa. Lo primero que notó, fue que las luces del pórtico no estaban encendidas, a pesar de que ya anochecía.

Sakura –llamó al entrar.

No hubo respuesta. No había ruidos en la cocina, ni olor a comida. Unos pasitos en la escalera llamaron su atención. Ayumi bajaba las escaleras con su conejito favorito en ristre.

Hola papi –saludó

Ayumi, ¿dónde está Sakura?

Sombra escapó del establo de nuevo. Ella dijo que iría a buscarla. Yo soy una niña grande y estoy cuidando a Konohamaru.

¡Mierda! Era obvio que la pelirosa había tenido miedo de su reacción, pero… ¡joder! Era demasiado peligroso perderse al anochecer, había coyotes y la chica no conocía el camino. Con el corazón en algún lugar de su esófago y su garganta salió fuera dispuesto a seguir las huellas de su alocada mujer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola preciosas, aquí está la conti. Espero disfruten este capi, en especial. Estoy pensando en realizar una adaptación al NaruHina de una historia preciosa que encontré en wattpad, ya estoy hablando con la autora, en cuanto tenga su visto bueno, la comienzo.**

Sasuke mantenía el acelerador con pies de plomo. No podía aumentar demasiado la velocidad a riesgo de pasar inadvertido cualquier pista en el paisaje que le llevara a su esposa, pero su propia impaciencia estaba a punto de asfixiarlo. Masculló un taco y maldijo por enésima vez a Tayuya, y su capacidad para meterlo en situaciones peliagudas.

Sakura se frotó los brazos y contuvo las ganas de llorar. En estos momentos se estaba planteando que habría sido mucho mejor agarrar a Konohamaru y simplemente desaparecer del mapa. Seguro que le habría dado menos problemas, había seguido las huellas de la yegua, pero a estas alturas, ya no encontraba nada, y la oscuridad reinante la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Un relincho en la lejanía le devolvió la esperanza. Así que aun cuando su estómago rugía de hambre, y sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle, redobló el paso. El sudor le corría en abundancia y las piernas le ardían cuando por fin descubrió a la yegua atrapada entre unas zarzas. Tomó el arreo con bastante precaución y se acercó al asustado animal, aunque no se sabía quien de los dos estaba más temeroso.

Sasuke se bajó de la camioneta y apresuró el paso, había distinguido las huellas de su mujer, pero a partir de ahí el sendero se hacía demasiado angosto para la camioneta, así que tendría que ir andando, afortunadamente, las huellas eran bastante frescas, así que la pelirosada no debía andar lejos.

Efectivamente, al doblar en el siguiente recodo, la imagen que se descubrió ante él fue suficiente como para dejarlo estático. El alivio y la más inapropiada diversión pugnaban por la supremacía en su interior. Volvió a mirar la escena incrédulo. Sakura, enterrada en el lodo hasta las rodillas, tiraba de una cuerda atada al cuello de Sombra, la yegua por su parte, no se daba ni por enterada, entretenida mordisqueando unos retoños de pastizales.

— ¡Maldita sea, animal! ¿Cómo te las arreglas para pesar tanto? –masculló la pelirosa, con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo

— Tal vez porque en el día come casi el doble de su peso, y porque ahora está a punto de tener una cría –dijo él elevando la voz.

Sakura saltó en su piel, al escuchar la voz de su marido. Oh, mierda. La habían pillado con la mano en la masa. Lo más perturbador de todo, fue que se encontró preocupada por qué pensaría su marido de verla en las fachas actuales.

— Sasuke, yo…

De repente, los oscuros ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon en su dirección. El cuerpo del morocho se tensó por completo.

— No empeores la situación. Quédate quieta.

El morocho había escupido las palabras entre los dientes apretados, y eso despertó el carácter de la pelirosa.

— ¡Gamberro arrogante! –le gritó Sakura

En la mañana le había gritado, prácticamente insultándola, y ahora no tomaba en cuenta que había salido corriendo solo para proteger a su yegua favorita, perdiéndose y enfriándose en el proceso y encima terminar metida en un lodazal, nada le importaba…

— ¡Eres un…

Gotas de frío sudor comenzaron a resbalar por las sienes del Uchiha, que no perdía de vista el sitio donde estaba su mujer

— Sakura, por favor, quédate quieta.

— ¿Quieta? ¿Quieta? ¡Vas a saber…!

Se interrumpió por las fuerzas, en el mismo segundo que la yegua se encabritó reaccionando al peligro, Sasuke saltó sobre ella, apartándola del radio de acción de las patas del animal. Durante unos turbulentos instantes, la pelirosa no fue consciente de nada más que rodar por el suelo, los relinchos de Sombra, y entonces escuchó los gruñidos, aullidos, y un quejido de dolor.

Cuando pudo incorporarse, el mundo aun se sacudía sobre su eje, desorientada, descubrió al Uchiha, luchando por contener a la yegua por las bridas con un solo brazo, su brazo derecho colgaba, en un ángulo extraño. ¿Cómo en la tierra…?

— ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Corrió derecha hacia él relevándolo en la difícil tarea de mantener quieta a la yegua, con un gesto de la cabeza, el Uchiha señaló algo a en el suelo, solo entonces, reparó en el cuchillo ensangrentado y el cuerpo muerto de un coyote, con las vísceras fuera.

La imagen de la sangre empapando la tierra y moviéndose en su dirección despertó su fobia, su estómago se agitó en una arcada, al mismo tiempo que sus músculos se agarrotaban.

A Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido la manera en que el color se drenó del rostro de su esposa, ni la repentina rigidez que pareció adueñarse de su cuerpo. Sus pupilas se dilataron tanto que parecieron consumir el verde de sus iris.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

Salvó la distancia que los separaba, y la sacudió por los hombros. Ella solo pudo distinguir las manos ensangrentadas que se ponían sobre su hombro, el pánico y el asco aumentaron. ¡Mierda! El túnel oscuro de la desesperación se abría ante ella, reclamándola.

— ¡Sakura, reacciona!

La demandante voz del Uchiha consiguió atravesar la nebulosa de pánico, la chica tomó la oscura mirada de su marido como punto de referencia, para no perderse. Apretando las manos en puños, hasta que sintió como las uñas se le incrustaban en las palmas, se las arregló para responder:

— Por favor, tengo fobia a la sangre.

Las palabras salieron en un murmullo casi inentendible, sin embargo, el Uchiha debió entender su balbuceo porque instantáneamente se alejó unos pasos, y ella comenzó a respirar de nuevo, sintiéndose avergonzada, desvió la vista.

— Sakura, tenemos que irnos. He matado a ese coyote, pero estoy seguro de que hay más en las cercanías. El aroma de la sangre los atraerá. Tenemos que darnos prisas.

Antes de poder protestar Sasuke ya la había subido sobre la yegua, segundos después lo sintió acomodarse a su espalda. Se puso rígida cuando sintió las manos de él rodeándola, sin embargo la distrajo sentir como él acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Sus labios a la altura de su oído:

— No mires abajo. No pienses la sangre. Concéntrate en cualquier otra cosa, y agárrate fuerte.

El corazón se desbocó contra sus costillas, pero no tenía muy claro si era debido a su fobia, o si tenía que ver con el guapo moreno que la sostenía tan estrechamente. Los brazos del hombre se apretaron en torno a su cintura, y ella pudo sentir muy bien los músculos de acero, sus ojos querían desesperadamente ir allí, sin embargo, sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, si visualizaba la sangre, el ataque de pánico sería inevitable y terminarían accidentados. La respiración se le atascó en la primera señal de que comenzaría a hiperventilar.

— Piensa en algo más –el susurro en su oído sirvió como distractor.

— ¿Esto no le hará daño a Sombra? –soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

Si el comentario lo sorprendió, ella no podría asegurarlo, Sasuke la apretó más contra el cuello de la yegua.

— Tal vez –respondió con los dientes apretados–, pero solo es un trecho corto, hasta mi camioneta.

— Lo siento –se disculpó ella nuevamente

El moreno no le respondió, y ella se sintió más aprensiva todavía, sin embargo, justo a tiempo visualizaron la camioneta de Sasuke. Él desmontó de un salto, y la bajó con la misma facilidad que si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

— Conduce tú –ordenó–. Yo iré en la parte trasera, llevando a Sombra.

Sakura obedeció sin rechistar, tomaron el resto del camino en silencio, mismo silencio que se prolongó hasta que llegaron a la casa y dejaron al animal cómodamente instalado en el establo. Sakura se quedó observando mientras Sasuke cepillaba el cuerpo de Sombra, le servía agua y la abastecía de heno. Una vocecita interior le decía que el hombre estaba tratando de evitarla, y si hubiera sido un poco más consciente, lo habría dejado pasar, pero claro, por esa puñetera costumbre suya de no dejar las cosas a medias no podía dejar de preguntar:

— Sasuke, yo…

El Uchiha cerró la portezuela con un gesto demasiado violento, y a ella no le pasó desapercibido la manera en que se le tensaban los músculos.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? –reclamó él entonces.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, había aprendido algo, Sasuke Uchiha nunca perdía los estribos por nada. Sin embargo, su furia calmada era mucho más peligrosa e intimidante que cualquier violento estallido de ira que hubiera conocido antes, y ya en un mismo día había sido capaz de sentirla en su dirección dos veces, sin embargo, esta vez, junto con el temor, se mezcló el enojo. Ella sólo intentaba ayudar.

— ¡Solo intentaba ayudar! ¡No tienes por qué ser un idiota al respecto! –le gritó–. ¡Después de todo es mi trabajo como ama de llaves! ¿No?

Con eso ganó su atención, porque se giró a enfrentarla, sus ojos negros brillando como ascuas.

— Tú no eres mi ama de llaves –replicó

— ¿Ah, no? ¡Pues explícame que soy! ¡Porque no me veo de ninguna otra manera después de la manera en que me hablaste esta mañana! ¡Me gritaste porque tu ex mujer se apareció por aquí, cuando ni siquiera me habías hablado de su existencia! ¡Se pierde tu yegua favorita, voy en su busca y también me gritas! ¿Qué demonios soy para ti?

Entre grito y demanda, Sakura se había aproximado a él. Sasuke solo podía observar aquella súbita transformación de su mujer, las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos brillantes por la furia. Con Tayuya nunca fue así, la mujer siempre había sabido cómo manipularlo, como conseguir las cosas a su manera, tampoco la habría visto jamás luciendo esos pantalones desgastados y mucho menos metiéndose en un lodazal para rescatar a uno de sus animales.

Más tarde él diría que lo hizo porque estaba agotado y quería callarla, ella utilizaría como excusa que se encontraba desequilibrada en ese segundo, pero sea como fuera, cuando con un beso desenfrenado, Sasuke capturó sus labios y casi la empotró contra la pared más cercana, ella, lanzó un pequeño quejido de dolor, pero luego le respondió al beso con igual intensidad. Hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado, que no recordaba lo que era ser tocada así.

Las bocas y las lenguas comenzaron una lucha desenfrenada, con besos calientes y vívidos que despertaban ansias y deseos reprimidos. Los besos dejaron de ser suficientes, Sasuke le separó las piernas y ella abrió las rodillas para acunarlo entre sus caderas, la boca de él abandonó la suya y fue a por su cuello, las manos de ella se enredaron en su camisa y con furia se la arrancó.

Los besos, las caricias se volvieron demandantes, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejarse dominar, ninguno quería quedarse detrás. Se arrancaron la ropa y casi la piel entre beso y beso, y cuando finalmente encontraron sus cuerpos unidos, algo, muy en el interior de Sakura le advirtió que pasara lo que pasara, nunca más volvería a sentirse igual de completa, igual de correcto.

— Sakura –sintió la voz jadeante de su marido contra su oído–. Yo…

Sus cuerpos desnudos estaban todavía unidos, la espalda de la pelirosa apretada contra la pared de madera, sus caderas abiertas, y sus piernas apresando las caderas de su marido, sentía como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por ambos cuerpos a pesar del frío que se colaba desde el exterior.

— ¡No te atrevas a disculparte por esto! –amenazó ella

En respuesta, sintió como los labios de su marido, dibujaban contra la piel de su cuello, una sonrisa de victoria, y aunque suene raro, eso la hizo sonrojarse más que lo que acababan de hacer. Las manos del moreno se enredaron en los cabellos de la chica, masajeándolos, se separó de su cuello y la miró directo a los ojos.

— No se trata de eso. Sino de Tayuya.

Sasuke percibió el súbito suspiro que estremeció el pecho de su mujer, y la manera en que contenía el aire, expectante. Sí, él mismo tenía una reacción similar. Se separó de ella con cuidado, y la ayudó a estabilizarse. Había escuchado de incómodas charlas del momento después, pero seguro que ninguna se parecería a la que iban a tener ahora.

— Mis padres también murieron en un accidente –comenzó el moreno–, solo que por aquel entonces, yo tenía trece años, y mi hermano dieciocho. Él estudiaba administración de empresas, y estaba lejos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero yo me quedé con un tío abuelo. Madara no era especialmente cariñoso, o amable, y si bastante codicioso. Así que no le bastó con quedarse manejando todo el patrimonio Uchiha, sino que, como no era capaz de manipular a mi hermano, me metió de lleno en un compromiso con la heredera de otra de las principales familias de Konoha. Tayuya Uzumaki.

Otra vez, ese nombre. La Haruno sintió como su cuerpo respondía con un estremecimiento. El moreno interpretó su gesto como frío, y la envolvió con su abrigo.

— Yo tenía dieciséis años y estaba en mi fase rebelde, obviamente, mi tío no tuvo problemas en quebrar mi resolución, así que antes de los diecisiete ya me encontraba casado con una mujer tres años mayor que yo. El matrimonio fue una pesadilla, por decir lo menos, entre mi tío y Tayuya, bueno, hacían una guerra campal, después nació Ayumi, y fue lo único bueno de todo aquello, sin embargo…

Sakura notó como estaba de incómodo. Aquel no era un tema que quisiera abordar, y estaba al borde de algún secreto doloroso. Conociendo de primera mano cómo era tener asuntos peliagudos que tratar, contempló la posibilidad de simplemente dejarlo ir, pero su instinto le advertía que si no lograba que el moreno se sincerara ahora, no lo conseguiría después, y de ello, dependía qué actitud tomar para la seguridad de Konohamaru. Con cuidado, se atrevió a acariciar la mandíbula de él y obligarlo a mirarla:

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Pocos días después del nacimiento de Ayumi, descubrí que Tayuya me era infiel –eso la dejó de piedra–. Nunca me engañé pensando que ella me amaba, ni yo tampoco llegué a estar realmente enamorado de ella, pero…,eso no es algo que vaya a olvidar jamás.

— Sasuke –comenzó ella tentativamente–. Entiendo que no quieras perdonar a Tayuya, que le guardes resentimientos, pero…, después de todo es la madre de Ayumi. Estoy jugando el papel de abogada del diablo aquí, y probablemente no sea mi asunto, pero… ¿por qué no dejar que madre e hija se vean? Tú hija podría reprochártelo más tarde.

Entonces sí que escuchó sus carcajadas, y decidió que no quería volver a oírlas nunca más. Era un sonido raro, hueco, lleno de amargura.

— Sakura, Tayuya no viene por Ayumi, porque la ame o la extrañe. La primera vez, podría haberla dejado sin que tocara un céntimo del dinero de mi familia, fue infiel y tenía evidencias sobradas para demostrarlo, pero ella se abría quedado con Ayumi, con su custodia porque al fin y al cabo era su madre. En su lugar me ofreció un trato, yo me quedaba con la niña y ella con la mitad del patrimonio de mi familia. No hace falta decir que acepté.

Esa revelación le había dejado la boca seca y un tremendo enojo. ¿Cómo alguna vez alguien podría hacer algo como eso? ¿Cómo abandonar a un niño recién nacido? ¿Cómo desprenderse así de un hijo? El poco sentido de justicia que la había llevado a identificarse con Tayuya, murió en ese segundo, o más precisamente, clamó por ver rodar la cabeza de semejante bruja.

— Ahora regresa, pero no es porque haya recapitulado. Lo hace porque quiere más dinero, y amenaza con pelear por la custodia de mi hija. Ser divorciado y vivir donde vivo, y pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ella, me hacían blanco fácil, así que por eso escogí casarme. Necesito tener una familia estable donde ella pueda crecer.

— Más que todo necesitas una familia que presentarle al juez. ¿Cierto? –preguntó ella

— Un poco sí, pero he conversado con mi abogado, ahora que estamos casados hay grandes probabilidades de que ni siquiera tengamos que comparecer ante un juzgado. Siento no haberte hablado claro, y siento haberte gritado.

Sakura permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Meditando. ¿Quién diría? Tanto tiempo huyendo para venir a caer tan fácilmente cerca de sus enemigos. Podría simplemente echar a correr, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, además, ahora ya era tarde, no podía correr sin que también los Uchihas la persiguieran. No. Mejor esperar en silencio y tranquila, si como decía Sasuke no tenían que llegar al juzgado estaría a salvo, y si no, a él no le quedaría más remedio que defenderla también sino quería perder a su hija y su patrimonio. Estaba mal y lo sabía, así que se dijo que si de verdad se planteaba la necesidad de ir a un juzgado, encontraría el tiempo para contarle la verdad a su marido, mientras tanto, estaría atenta.

— Está bien –aseguró entonces–. Te entiendo. Yo misma haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Konohamaru. Supongo que podremos ayudarnos mutuamente. Hablando de lo cual, será mejor que entremos a casa a ver cómo están esos dos.

Comenzaron a vestirse, recuperando sus ropas regadas. La pelirosa tardó un momento más, buscando sus bragas.

— ¡Aquí! –se las alcanzó Sasuke

Con la cara roja, tomó las tangas blancas, y las subió por sus piernas, en un movimiento enteramente seguido por el hombre a su lado, entonces, reparó en sus muslos húmedos y pegajosos por su semilla. Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de la pelirosa.

— ¡No hemos usado protección! –susurró alarmada

— Estoy limpio –respondió él inmediatamente–. Eso no es algo que fuera a ocultarte cuando nos casamos. Y tú ¿algo que debería saber?

— Bueno, no. Yo también estoy limpia, pero eso no es todo. Hace dos años que abandoné el control de natalidad, así que…

— Eso no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte –respondió secamente.

A Sakura no le pasó desapercibida la manera tan brusca en que le había respondido, quiso preguntar al respecto, pero la expresión huraña que había tomado su marido, le advirtió que era mejor dejarlo para otro momento. Cuando volvieron a la casa, ya era tarde, casi las diez de la noche, inquieta, Sakura observó todo el salón, en la mesa del comedor, vislumbró restos de dos sándwich a medio comer, y unos vasos con restos de zumo. ¿Quién habría preparado la comida? ¿Acaso Sasuke antes de irse en su busca?

— Sakura…

El llamado en voz baja, la guió hasta el recibidor, allí, sobre el sofá encontró sentado a Konohamaru, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, y a Ayumi, dormida también, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas del niño y abrazando a su peluche favorito. En el televisor rodaban las últimas escenas de una película de dibujos animados. Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura sonrió enternecida. Sasuke caminó despacio y tomó a la niña entre sus brazos, Ayumi, abrió un poco los ojos, lo suficiente como para reconocerlo y sonreírle:

— Papi –murmuró dormida–, dile a Saku que su comida me gusta más que la de Konohamaru.

Sakura nunca había pensado que pudiera sentirse tan dividida por una simple frase. Divertida por lo que implicaba, aterrada porque su hermano hubiera tenido que manipular objetos filosos, pero completamente esperanzada porque por fin, por primera vez en siglos, el chico actuara como un adolescente normal.


	10. Chapter 10

Los días se habían vuelto una cómoda rutina para la pelirosa, se levantaba temprano, le preparaba el desayuno a su marido, en las ocasiones en que le advertía que no podría regresar para el almuerzo, también le llenaba un obento y se lo envolvía para el camino. No podía decirse que Sasuke hubiera cambiado mucho, seguía siendo reservado y sereno , pero en las noches, cuando se encontraban en la soledad de su habitación, no tenía nada de sereno a la hora de hacerla sentir viva y satisfecha. Konohamaru, por su parte se veía más desenvuelto, ya no tenía pesadillas en las noches y Sakura lo había sorprendido, más de una vez, atisbando en los establos, deleitándose con los animales.

Normalmente, tenían una vida tranquila, ellos cuatro, ocasionalmente recibían las visitas de sus vecinos y de Itachi con su esposa, y normalmente lo disfrutaban. Hoy sin embargo, Sakura sospechó que se avecinaba tormenta.

Era un domingo temprano en la mañana, Sakura sintió estacionarse la camioneta al frente de la casa. A través de las ventanas, distinguió las siluetas de Itachi e Izumi. Esta última que se alejaba dándole un portazo al auto.

Sasuke que también se había acercado al escuchar el sonido del motor, enarcó una ceja. La morena caminó en furiosas zancadas hacia la casa, mientras que Itachi, agotado, sacudía la cabeza, como si no acabara de entender del todo. La puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a una furibunda Izumi.

— ¡Eres un neandertal sin sentimientos! –gritó con los ojos húmedos– ¡No quiero verte!

Atravesó a toda prisa el umbral sin darle una segunda mirada al matrimonio que observaba la escena, enajenados, lo siguiente que escucharon fue el chirrido de la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes al cerrarse. El hermano mayor lanzó un bufido y abrió su camino desde el auto hasta la casa.

— Lo siento –se disculpó mirando entre su hermano y su cuñada–. Está muy sensible en estos días.

— ¡Sensible tú abuela! –le gritó ella desde dentro–. ¡Yo no soy el problema, tú lo eres!

— ¿Qué ha pasado? –se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke

Y es que no era normal. Muchas veces se había preguntado si Izumi no era el resultado de algún experimento genético. Jamás había conocido a una pareja que encajaran tan bien. Dónde Itachi era reservado y silencioso, Izumi era cálida y risueña, con la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros. Uno prácticamente terminaba la frase del otro, era casi como si se comunicaran por telepatía, y eso por no mencionar que jamás los había escuchado discutir, así que esto era completamente nuevo. Sasuke contempló con cierta diversión la expresión cansada de su hermano.

— No lo sé. Lleva unos días un poco irritable, hace dos días me comentó que le gustaría ver nuestra habitación pintada de color verde, así que aproveché que ayer estaría todo el día fuera y cambié el color de nuestra alcoba, cuando llegó puso el grito en el cielo, diciendo que le parecía que estaba en un hospital, ni siquiera me echó de la habitación, se fue a dormir al sofá. Luego esta mañana, le preparé su desayuno habitual, quería que se sintiera mejor, y se puso a gritar como una histérica diciendo que quería hacerla engordar cuatrocientos kilos cuando vio que además de los huevos y el tocino le había puesto unos dangos. ¡Ella ama los dangos! Y…

El Uchiha mayor cortó su diatriba cuando notó el peligroso brillo divertido que habían adquirido los ojos negros de su hermano. Sus ojos se estrecharon en dirección a Sasuke:

— Estás disfrutando esto –sentenció con voz amenazante.

Sasuke levantó las manos en señal de rendición. La puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abrió dejando paso a una muy enojada Izumi, que salvó el espacio que la separaba de su marido:

— ¡Me estás llamando llorona! Oh, bien, insensible, y yo que te había comprado esto como regalo de aniversario. ¡Si seré idiota!

Le dejó caer algo en la mano y volvió a encerrarse en el aposento. Cuando Itachi observó el presente, prácticamente quedó horrorizado, se trataba de un pequeño peluche, que no podía precisar si era un conejo con rabia o un híbrido entre perro y un ratón, en el que además habían impreso en medio de un corazón en el pecho en letras doradas: "Mi comadreja favorita" Itachi se giró a ver a su hermano, cuando escuchó un sospechoso ataque de tos ahogado, como sea, caminó hasta la habitación y golpeó suavemente la puerta cerrada:

— Izumi, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?

— ¡Vete! ¡Insensible!

Se sorprendió cuando sintió la pequeña mano de su cuñada, tocar su hombro. La pelirosa lo miraba con una rara expresión en sus verdes ojos.

— Déjame intentarlo –pidió en un susurro

El morocho, un poco curioso por saber que harían a continuación, se apartó y le dejó vía libre. Sakura golpeó suavemente la puerta:

— Izumi –llamó con cuidado–, soy yo. ¿Me dejas pasar?

La puerta se abrió en un chirrido, dejando una hendija suficiente para dejar pasar a una persona, la joven se coló dentro. Observó los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de la morena, y algo más, unas máculas ligeramente más oscuras, cerca del cuello y en las mejillas, que estaba segura antes no habían estado allí.

— Izumi, ¿qué ocurre?

— ¡No lo sé! –contestó en un nuevo ataque de llanto–. ¡Estoy tan irritable! ¡Itachi tiene razón, estoy hipersensible!

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la chica se le abrazó llorando a lágrima viva. La pelirosa, medio incómoda, medio sorprendida, solo pudo atinar a darle suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

— Mmmm, Izumi, ¿desde cuándo tienes melasma?

— ¿Melasma?

Esa sola frase cortó las lágrimas de la chica, y fue suficiente como para que se apartara a mirarla confundida. Sakura suspiró, evitando torcer los ojos.

— Eh, sí. Esas manchas en el rostro. ¿Cuándo comenzaron a salirte?

Con eso, la mujer salió disparada a mirarse en el espejo de la habitación. Luego de un concienzudo repaso, se alejó con una expresión de absoluto horror:

— ¿Cuándo salieron esas cosas? ¿Mi rostro se ha manchado por el sol? Y ahora seguro que con mi llanto y con semejante rostro, Itachi ahora sí que me deja.

Sakura abrió los ojos incrédula, ante la nueva crisis de llanto que sacudió a la mujer. ¡Había metido la pata! ¡Hombre, no podía ser que con dos años sin ejercer la medicina, ya hubiera olvidad cómo tratar a los pacientes! Su mano se dirigía dubitativa al cuerpo de Izumi, cuando esta volvió a levantar la mirada, con una expresión asesina:

— ¡Oh, espera! ¡Eso no será signo de una esas asquerosas enfermedades sexuales! ¿Cierto? Ahora seguro vas a decirme que sí, y cómo no he estado con nadie más, seguro que fue él quien me la contagió. ¡Claro! ¡Eso explicaría por qué está tan distinto conmigo! ¡Ahora verá como…!

La mujer marchaba en dirección a la puerta como una manada de elefantes en estampida, no quería estar en medio, pero tampoco podía dejarla emprenderla contra el moreno. Menos si las cosas eran lo que sospechaba. Aun a riesgo de recibir un guantazo se atrevió a detenerla por un hombro:

— Espera. No te precipites –la mirada que le dio le hizo pasar saliva–. Solo, una última pregunta, ¿cuándo fue tu último periodo?

Con eso, la ira se desvaneció. La morena parpadeó incrédula unos segundos, abrió la boca, probablemente preparada para gruñir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato, entonces la vio levantar las manos y comenzar a mover los dedos, llevando los cálculos. Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, y luego de hacerse nudos y nudos con los dedos, levantó la cabeza derrotada y susurró:

— Creo que fue una semana antes de tu boda con Sasuke.

Una semana antes de la boda. Eso daba unos dos meses y medio más o menos. La morena retrocedió hasta sentarse en el colchón.

— ¿Crees qué…?

— Es posible –concordó Sakura despacio–. Eso explicaría tus cambios de humor, y el melasma. Hay algo más. ¿Náuseas? ¿Antojos?

— No, aunque últimamente si que me dan muchas migrañas, y tengo que levantarme de madrugada a comer porque el hambre no me deja dormir. ¿Eso cuenta?

— Pues sí, pero necesitas confirmarlo.

Como Sakura comprobaría más tarde, debió haberse guardado ese comentario. Resulta que su concuña era una mujer de acción, así que tan pronto la escuchó decir eso, la tomó de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastró a través de la casa.

Sentado en el porche, con su hermano, Sasuke vigilaba a Ayumi y a Konohamaru, bueno, más bien a Ayumi, porque el hermano de Sakura se contentaba con mirar el paisaje y acariciar a los tres perros de la casa. A su fuero interno, admitía estar preocupado por la pelirosa, nunca había visto a Izumi tan alterada, y no sabía cómo podía estarles yendo a esas dos juntas. Sus peores sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando vio salir a su cuñada prácticamente arrastrando a Sakura.

— Sasuke, cuida de los niños. Me llevo prestada a Sakura por un rato.

Las dos mujeres se metieron en la camioneta y las vio desaparecer en una nube de polvo. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

— Tú cocinas –le dijo–, yo tuve suficientes experiencias en la cocina esta mañana. Yo me hago cargo de los niños. Además, me la debes.

Gruñendo unas cuantas palabrotas, el moreno enfiló sus pasos a la cocina.

Hicieron todo el trayecto en silencio, más bien roto por las continuas expresiones de ansiedad de la morena, que no cesaba de morderse el labio y de apretar los puños. Sakura llegó a temer que se incrustarían contra algún otro auto o acabarían volcadas fuera de la carretera, con todo, lograron llegar a salvo a la ciudad, más concretamente a la farmacia. Sakura se mordió el labio, mirando inquieta alrededor, odiaba la idea de estar tan descubierta, sin embargo, la morena la arrastró dentro.

— ¿Cuál crees que será mejor? –preguntó indecisa mirando las estanterías

— La que te hagan en un hospital –contestó ella sin miramientos

— ¡No quiero ir a un hospital! –protestó–. Bueno, no todavía.

La pelirosa lanzó un suspiro cansada mientras rodaba los ojos. ¿Quién la habría mandado a meterse en esto? Eso le pasaba por estar de buena samaritana, o mejor dicho, por no dejar las raíces de la doctora detrás.

— Está bien, espera aquí.

Se perdió entre las estanterías, comprobando los componentes, las fechas, las instrucciones y las propiedades de cada una de las diferentes pruebas puestas en venta, le tomó unos treinta minutos, pero finalmente, quedó convencida con dos cajas diferentes. Las tomó y caminó con ellas en dirección a la caja registradora, casi se les caen de las manos cuando vio a la morena, con una bolsa de plástico, cargada con al menos siete pruebas más, todas de diferentes marcas.

— ¿Para qué demonios quieres esas?

— Solo por si las moscas –respondió–. Quiero tener buenas bases si me decido ir al hospital.

Con otra torcida de ojos, la pelirosa la dejó ser, a último minuto, recordó que también tenía que hacer sus propias compras, notó la mirada de extrañeza de Izumi. Se encogió de hombros.

— A Sasuke no le preocupa mucho el control de natalidad, pero a mí sí.

La verdad sea dicha, desde aquella tarde desenfrenada en el establo, Sakura se había mostrado más cauta, había llevado un severo control de su calendario, pero además, recordó que por algún tiempo luego de la muerte de sus padres había tenido severos descontroles menstruales, por lo que había recurrido al uso de píldoras hormonales, mismas píldoras que se utilizaban en algunos casos para el control de natalidad, suerte que le quedaran unas pocas de reserva, era esa reserva la que había utilizado desde entonces, pero ya se iban terminando, además, cómo no sabía cuándo volvería por allí, aun con el rostro rojo, también se hizo de una reserva de preservativos. Cómo convencería a su marido de usarlos, ya sería otro tema, pero la responsabilidad era de ambos si llegaban a agotarse las tabletas.

Izumi la obligó a parar en una gasolinera, no quería hacerse las pruebas en casa, así que a la pelirosa no le quedó más remedio que esperar. Le tomaría al menos media hora sospechó, con la cantidad de pruebas que había comprado. Un dato interesante, su concuña tenía rasgos compulsivos, según parecía. Aburrida como una ostra, la mirada de Sakura paseó por todo el lugar, hasta que se topó con una vieja cabina telefónica. Se mordió los labios y se pellizcó las uñas, luchando por resistir la tentación, pero fue demasiado grande, palpó sus bolsillos, si tenía suficiente cambio, salió del coche y fue directa allí, sus dedos temblaban cuando depositó las monedas en la hendija, y dejaron un rastro de sudor sobre las teclas del teléfono. Escuchó los timbres distantes, uno, dos, tres…

— Familia Hozuki –respondió una conocida voz en la lejanía

— Soy yo –logró susurrar con la respiración atascada

Se hizo silencio durante unos agonizantes minutos, hasta que escuchó el gemido ahogado desde el otro lado:

— ¡Estás como una cabra! ¿Qué crees que haces? –increpó asustada la voz de mujer.

— Lo siento. Tenía que llamar. Necesito saber. ¿Cómo va todo?

— ¡Y una mierda! ¿Crees que nosotros no estamos igual de desesperados?

— Yo…, nosotros estamos…

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡No quiero, no puedo saber! ¡Tú sabes cómo funciona esto!

Sí, Sakura sabía. Sabía que podían estar rastreando la llamada, sabía que podían tener escuchas en aquella casa, la única que había sido un puente seguro para ella, pero no había podido evitarlo. Presintió cuándo iban a cortarle, porque se apresuró a chillar:

— ¿Solo necesito saber cómo está?

— Todo igual –le contestaron antes de cortar.

Derrotada, colgó el teléfono y dejó caer la cabeza contra el frío metal. Todo igual. La metedura de pata que había hecho años atrás, seguía sin resolverse. Definitivamente lo mejor sería que nunca más volviera a practicar la medicina.

— ¿Sakura?

La dubitativa voz de Izumi la sacó de sus turbulentos pensamientos. La morena la observaba inquieta, pero en la mano sostenía diez tablillas de plástico de diferentes tamaños y colores, pero eran lo mismo, pruebas de embarazo. Con cuidado, y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que los paquetitos de plásticos estaban embebidos en el pis de la mujer, Sakura los observó. Identificó un par que conocía como positivas, y el resto…

— Las diez –susurró Izumi–. Las diez están positivas.


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi observó con cierto temor la proximidad de la camioneta. Hombre, amaba a su esposa, prácticamente habían sido inseparables desde que se vieron la primera vez, y aunque en su matrimonio no todo había sido color de rosas, y los altibajos habían estado allí, siempre habían sido capaces de salir de todos ellos por sí mismos, Izumi era siempre la voz de la razón y la calma, esta nueva faceta con su humor mercurial, lo tenía perdido y preocupado. Cuando la camioneta se detuvo inspiró un par de veces y se preparó para lo peor, incluso Sasuke se había movido silenciosamente para estar a su lado.

La morena se recostó en la puerta del auto inspirando con fuerzas varias veces, y manteniendo los ojos gachos, eso de por sí era suficiente como para acicatear la curiosidad del Uchiha mayor, pero notar que su cuñada pelirosa se mantenía a distancia, y se mordía indecisa el labio inferior, simplemente pudo más que él. Descendió los escalones que lo separaban, Izumi acortó el camino con unos cuantos pasos más.

— Entonces… -comenzó trazando círculos en el suelo y con grandes ojos suplicantes–, parece ser que si estoy un poco sensible últimamente.

¿Un poco? Sasuke pensó que nunca antes había escuchado tal eufemismo. El humor de la chica era mercurial ese día. Sin embargo, el tontorrón de su hermano, no parecía para nada molesto, más bien, lucía como si fuera a salir corriendo a la clínica más cercana, preocupado por la seguridad de su mujer. Izumi volvió a morderse el labio, y comenzó a juguetear un poco con las manos.

— Pues, Sakura y yo estuvimos hablando, y luego hicimos un par de paradas, y llegamos a una farmacia y…

La morena había comenzado a hiperventilar, y parecía que en cualquier momento se desprendería los nudillos de tanto jugar con los dedos. En virtud de tal preocupación, Itachi la sujetó por los hombros, cada vez más preocupado por su mujer:

— Izumi, ¿qué te ocurre?

La mujer lo miró derecho a los ojos, tomó aire inflando el pecho, y finalmente, lo soltó todo de sopetón:

— Parece que estoy embarazada. Sakura me acompañó, y terminamos comprando diez test de embarazos, y los diez resultaron positivos así que ya ves.

El silencio se adueñó de todo el lugar. Embarazada. Esa palabra repiqueteaba en la cabeza del moreno, de repente todo lo demás había dejado de tener sentido. Embarazada. Miró a su mujer, sus grandes ojos abiertos, reflejando la completa ansiedad.

— ¡Di algo! –chilló

En verdad la morena no era alguien muy dado a la paciencia y este repentino silencio, la erizaba. Por contestación, los finos labios de su marido, se plegaron en una semi sonrisa:

— Entonces supongo que si soy el responsable de tú temperamento.

Esas palabras y su doble sentido la hicieron sonrojar hasta la raíz del cabello.

— ¿Te ha visto ya un doctor?

— No. No quería ir a menos que fuera contigo.

— Entonces nos vamos mañana mismo –respondió después, dirigiendo una mirada a Sakura susurró–. Gracias.

Ella le respondió con un suave asentimiento de la cabeza y una pequeña felicitación. El matrimonio, tomado de la mano se dirigió al interior de la vivienda. Solo entonces, Sakura notó la mirada oscura de su marido, había algo allí que no era capaz de identificar. Supuso que estaba pensando en sus propias experiencias. Ver la felicidad de esos dos y compararse con su propia experiencia dentro de un matrimonio arreglado, descontando el tema de que Tayuya no se veía como una mujer muy amorosa.

El resto de la tarde, fue como si un pesado bloque se instaurara entre los dos. Entre Sakura y la morena prepararon la cena, y metieron a los niños en la cama, sin embargo, la velada familiar fue bastante tensa, a pesar de la felicidad que irradiaban sus visitantes, era como si Sasuke se volviera más hosco con cada minuto que pasaba, eventualmente, fueron incapaces de arrancarle algo más que gruñidos en forma de respuestas. Una expresión de conocimiento pareció encenderse en la faz de Itachi, y Sakura deseó que la compartiera con ella, sin embargo, se marcharon dejándolos solos en casa.

Sakura permaneció arreglando la cocina, y lo escuchó dirigir sus pasos arriba, sospechaba que estaría vigilando el sueño de su hija. Terminó de lavar los platos y pasó a ver a Konohamaru, el chico dormía como si nada.

Con los músculos doloridos y cansados, ella se dirigió a su propia habitación. Fue sorprendida por dos brazos de hombre que se enredaron en torno a su cintura, se sobresaltó cuando sintió el húmedo recorrido de besos en su cuello, y las callosas manos desprendiéndole la ropa.

— Shhh, te necesito.

Ese susurro ronco y enfebrecido, calmó sus nervios. Era Sasuke, sin embargo había algo diferente en su toque, desesperado, hambriento. Cuando la giró para reclamar sus labios, ella vio la expresión atormentada en su mirada oscura. Tentativamente, luchó por acariciarle el rostro:

— Sasuke, ¿qué…?

Había un dolor crudo allí, pero, sea lo que fuere, no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo, porque la silenció con un beso desenfrenado.

Sakura se despertó asustada, cuando la luz del sol le dio de lleno en el rostro. Durante breves segundos contempló, asustada, la posibilidad de que su marido se hubiera ido a trabajar sin que ella se enterara. Se sentó en la cama de un salto, las sábanas se resbalaron dejando su pecho desnudo. Escuchó un gemido ronco a su espalda.

— Será mejor que tengas cuidado o podríamos no salir de aquí en todo el día.

— ¡Sasuke!

Sí, ahí estaba su marido. Cómodamente repantigado contra el cabecero de la cama, mirándola como si nada. Instintivamente, ella tomó las mantas y las subió hasta cubrir su pecho, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se dirigía al reloj en la mesita de noche, efectivamente, casi las ocho de la mañana.

— ¿Nos hemos quedado dormidos? –aventuró

— Más bien decidí no moverme de casa –respondió él como si nada–. Trabajaré con los caballos hoy.

Era raro, pensó Sakura, durante las noches, no parecían haber barreras entre ellos, pero tan pronto el sol asomaba en las mañanas, se ocultaban tras una distancia prudente. Es como si solo sus cuerpos hubieran aprendido a entenderse. La pelirosa se levantó y fue derecha a preparar el desayuno, unos instantes después sintió los pasos de su marido acercándose, notó que se quedó unos momentos apoyado en el mostrador, observándola en silencio. Luchando contra el nerviosismo que le generaba se atrevió a increparlo:

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Los ojos negros la miraron con mayor fijeza, y comenzaba a sentir que se sonrojaría, cuando finalmente él respondió con otra pregunta:

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos propios?

La pregunta quedó colgando en el aire, haciendo descender unos cuantos grados la temperatura de la cocina. Aquel era un tema escabroso, y hasta ahora, Sasuke se daba cuenta de que tenía que haberlo sacado desde el comienzo, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría su mujer.

Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad mientras observaba a su marido. Pensarlo si que lo había pensado, no era de piedra por más que alguna vez le hubiera gustado serlo, como cualquier mujer cuando se aproximaba a la mitad de la veintena, comenzaba a sentir el efecto de su reloj biológico. Se encogió de hombros y se rascó la parte posterior de la nuca.

— Pues…, pensarlo si que lo he pensado –respondió como incómoda–, pero…, ahora mismo no estoy lista. No creí que tú…

La verdad, si sentía el llamado de la maternidad, y ¿qué mujer no lo haría luego de ver a un pequeño bebé indefenso?, pero Konohamaru era su prioridad, no podría enfrentar un embarazo, mucho menos un parto y la crianza de otro niño, cuando se pasaba la mitad de la vida huyendo, y la seguridad de su hermanito dependía de ello. No, por más que sintiera el recorrido de su reloj biológico, no podía cumplir con el calendario ahora.

— ¡Yo tampoco! –se apresuró a responder el moreno.

Casi no pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio. Se sentía como un cobarde, pero, al menos había descartado la charla para otra ocasión. Desde que la tarde anterior viera los arrumacos y lo acaramelados que se veían Izumi y su hermano, estuvo temiendo que la pelirosa se sintiera tentada a la maternidad, sin embargo, la chica parecía genuina cuando habló. Ya tendrían tiempo luego. Notó la sospecha en los verdes ojos de su mujer, pero fue salvado del interrogatorio por la llegada de los niños, se coló a su lado y la ayudó a terminar el desayuno. Comieron reunidos los cuatro, en un ambiente relajado. Después de eso, Sasuke se dirigió al establo, los niños al jardín, y Sakura se puso a hacer la colada.

Sasuke llevaba ya un tiempo sin entrenar sus caballos, y las competencias estaban próximas, necesitaba ponerlos al día, comenzó llevándolos por trotes suaves por todo el corral, haciéndolos acostumbrarse a su peso, al terreno y al ejercicio, había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en ello, hasta que distinguió a su mujer que se le aproximaba cargando una cesta de mimbre, le extrañó un poco, hasta que distinguió las miradas curiosas de Ayumi y Konohamaru atisbando desde la cerca. A lo lejos, en el jardín, descubrió unos cordeles, y las sábanas y las toallas colgando en ellas. Le dio una mirada de extrañeza a su mujer.

— ¿Está rota la centrífuga?

— No –respondió en una sonrisa mientras tendía una manta en el suelo–, pero mi madre siempre decía que la ropa de cama necesita sol.

Él notó como su semblante se oscurecía ante los recuerdos de sus padres, así mismo, el pequeño Konohamaru también lució un poco retraído. Sakura sirvió el almuerzo, unos sándwiches y una sopa de verduras, comieron en un silencio agradable.

— A Konohamaru siempre le gustaron los caballos –reconoció Sakura al cabo de un rato–. ¿Verdad qué sí pequeño? Cuando era más chico no se perdía un campeonato de equitación.

Sasuke se perdió observándola. Era obvio que aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos, el rostro de su esposa se veían tan libre de tensiones, tan joven y aniñado. Entonces un impulso le ganó la pelea.

— Eso se puede arreglar –comentó poniéndose de pie.

Fijó su mirada en Konohamaru. El chico había sido bastante asustadizo al comienzo, y no es que ahora fuera muy normal, pero al menos ya no gritaba si se tropezaban por accidente, y por otro lado, podía notar lo ansiosa que estaba su mujer porque el niño recuperara su carácter. Estaba jugando una baza desesperada pero…

— ¿Quieres aprender a montar? –le preguntó directamente

Tanto la pelirosa como el muchacho parecieron absolutamente desconcertados. Durante unos segundos temió que el chiquillo lo dejara con las manos extendidas, sin embargo Ayumi lo arregló todo con la inocencia típica de los niños.

— ¡Yupi! Yo también quiero –entonces miró a Konohamaru y se apresuró a añadir de carretilla–.Manchada es mi favorita, es la yegua más vieja y siempre va lento y…

Sakura notó, con el corazón en un puño, como el chico se ponía de pie, y tentativamente caminaba hasta Sasuke. Su mirada desesperada encontró la de su marido. Los orbes negros del Uchiha tenían la misma sombra de temor, pero, al mirarla a ella, se llenaron de mudas promesas de seguridad. Cuando Konohamaru estuvo junto a él, se agachó para quedar a su altura, Sakura lo vio susurrándole algunas cosas, y señalando en dirección al corral, el niño asintió un par de veces, Sasuke desapareció unos momentos en el interior del establo y volvió a salir llevando a un animal que se le antojó enorme, pero que no podía ser otro más que la nombrada "Manchada", al menos eso supuso ella al notar el caminar lento del animal, y las múltiples manchas blancas que le cubrían la grupa.

Sasuke medio se preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo. Recordaba el temor y la impotencia que sintió la primera vez que estuvo en contacto con su cuñado, pero al instante, la expresión de añoranza en el rostro de la pelirosa volvió a destellar en su memoria, y decidió que tenía que arriesgarse. Se agachó junto al muchacho, susurrándole al oído, tenía que lograr que lo viera como su cómplice, que desarrollara la empatía que solo los niños pueden lograr.

— Konohamaru, esta es Manchada. Es la más vieja de todos mis caballos. Es tranquila y mansa, y no te hará daño. Será perfecta para ti que comienzas ahora. Después con el tiempo, puedes convertirte en un buen domador y enfrentarte a los cerreros. Acércate despacio, tócala.

Sorprendentemente, el niño lo hizo. Sakura observó mordiéndose los dedos, como el niño, primero caminaba a pasitos hasta el enorme animal, después lo acariciaba tentativamente, y luego con soltura, casi se atraganta cuando, de repente, Sasuke lo sujetó por la cintura y lo elevó sobre la grupa del animal. Se tensó esperando el ataque de gritos y pataletas, sorprendentemente, lo vio inclinarse sobre el cuello del animal, pegando su mejilla contra el cálido cuello de la yegua, mientras Sasuke la guiaba por las riendas para que caminara el lugar. Sakura sintió las lágrimas quemar cuando descubrió la sonrisa de plena felicidad en el rostro de su hermanito.

Esa noche, cuando las luces se apagaron en la habitación, Sakura pudo entregarse como nunca antes. Había algo nuevo en su pecho, ese hombre había logrado con su hermano, lo que un ejército de psiquiatras había fracasado. Sasuke era su puerto seguro. Lo necesitaba, pero había más, mucho más, afecto, gratitud…, y algo mucho más profundo. Algo que aun no era capaz de nombrar.


	12. Chapter 12

Semanas habían pasado desde aquella mañana en el establo, para tranquilidad de la pelirosa, Konohamaru había hecho excelentes migas con los caballos y bastante confianza con Sasuke, a tal punto que su marido le había enseñado los cuidados básicos de los animales, como alimentarlos y asearlos y luego lo había dejado a cargo de los caballos. Si Sakura se mostró aprehensiva los primeros días, la sensación desapareció, luego de observar al niño un par de veces, la manera en que lucía tan relajado, tan feliz, hasta lo había pillado sonriendo, si tan solo hablara. Pasos de bebés, se decía, mientras sonreía.

Cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener sobre su matrimonio, quedaba eficazmente disuelta, Sasuke y su rancho eran lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera de los dos.

Sasuke entró en la cocina despacio, acababa de ducharse, y todavía tenía los cabellos húmedos, el olor a comida casera hizo rugir su estómago, al mismo tiempo tomó nota de cuan diferente se veía su casa, Sakura había cambiado las cortinas, ponía flores frescas en los jarrones, incluso había tomado nota de algunos sitios con pintura desconchada, o escalones crujientes. Ya no se veían calcetines desperdigados o juguetes de Ayumi. En verdad se notaba que había una mujer viviendo en aquella casa, pero el mayor cambio, no era el operado en su rancho, sino en sí mismo.

No lo reconocería ante nadie, pero cuando llegaba la noche, sus manos picaban y su corazón se desbocaba pensando en la dispuesta pelirosa que le esperaba en su habitación. Pasaba todo el día añorando la noche, cuando ya no había tareas ni niños rondando las esquinas, cuando cerraban la puerta de la habitación y eran ellos dos solos, envueltos en las tormentosas erupciones del deseo y el placer.

Inevitablemente, recordó su primer encuentro, aquella vez en el mercado, cercano a la clínica, si alguien le hubiera dicho que la loca pelirosa ocultaba una pasión y un deseo capaz de equiparar al suyo propio, se habría reído, sin embargo, así era. Sakura era su igual, su entrega era absoluta, tenían una química explosiva.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se adentró en la cocina, como de costumbre, ella estaba de espaldas a él, el mandil atado alrededor de su cintura, sobre sus caderas, el cabello rosa tomado en una pequeña coleta. Como ya era costumbre, ella se giró, llevando una taza de café y un plato con tostadas y huevos.

Buenos días Sasuke-kun –sonrió

Otra nueva costumbre, el corazón de Sasuke hizo ese mismo estúpido brinco, que hacía últimamente, cada vez que veía esa sonrisa de su mujer. Cualquiera diría que se estaba convirtiendo en un perrito amaestrado, haciendo cabriolas por una chuchería. Se acomodó en la mesa saludándola con sus típicos monosílabos, la verdad es que no confiaba en su voz para otra respuesta. Esa mujer se le estaba metiendo debajo de la piel, y eso podría llegar a ser peligroso.

Quizás otra mujer en su situación se sentiría molesta, ella sabía mejor. Sasuke era Sasuke, no debía esperar flores y poesía, el hombre no se llevaba bien con los sentimientos, pero lo que importaba era que se preocupaba por Konohamaru, por Ayumi y por ella misma, tenía un gran corazón, y quizás con palabras no se entendieran, pero suponía que no podría hacerle el amor de la forma tan dulce y cuidadosa en que se lo hacía sin sentir un mínimo de cariño hacia ella. Así que vueltos a las rutinas de las mañanas, ella le saludó con una sonrisa, él le devolvió un saludo monosilábico, ella puso el desayuno delante de él, y luego completó el ritual dándole un rápido beso en los labios, y como de costumbre, él dejaba escapar una pequeña mueca de victoria, bueno, eso sería lo acostumbrado. Esa mañana, el morocho la agarró por la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, tornando el simple beso en una batalla campal, que quemó sobre los labios de Sakura e hizo que su piel se prendiera en llamas.

Durante unos cuantos momentos, la pelirosa se perdió en el beso, enredando las manos en los desordenados cabellos negros, y moviéndose rítmicamente sobre la erección matutina de su marido, pero cuando las manos del hombre se perdieron bajo su falda, acariciando la línea que delimitaban sus bragas, un rayo de cordura la atravesó, atinando a separarse a medias:

Los…, los niños –balbuceó

La mujer que tenía delante era todo un espectáculo, con los labios hinchados por el beso, los cabellos revueltos, las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo, era la imagen misma de la seducción, y a él le tomó todo su autocontrol no lanzarse sobre ella, al menos no sin una previa explicación.

Sakura lo vio esbozar una media sonrisa malvada y su corazón trastabilló, los labios de su marido corretearon a lo largo de la piel de su cuello, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y entonces lo escuchó murmurar:

Ayumi está desde ayer con sus tíos, ¿recuerdas?

Otro beso a lo largo de su clavícula, y la mano del hombre adentrándose en sus bragas, casi la hacen perder el sentido:

Ko… Konohamaru –chilló ahogadamente

Sasuke se entretuvo un poco jugueteando con el cuerpo de su esposa antes de responder:

Ya está en los establos. La mañana es nuestra.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera objetar cualquier otra cosa, ya tenía los labios y las manos de su marido trabajando arduamente en su cuerpo, y maldita sea si ella no le respondió con el mismo trato. Necesitaban llegar a una habitación, ya. Como si pensara lo mismo, Sasuke se levantó con ella, derribando la silla en el proceso. Una risita se escapó de los labios de la pelirosa, pensando que parecían un par de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas. Trastabillaron un par de veces, antes de que la espalda de la chica diera contra la puerta de la despensa, estaban a punto de abrirla, cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta.

La mano de Sasuke se congeló a medio camino de desprender la falda de su mujer, y cuando la miró, había una expresión que casi pasaría por divertido horror. El timbre se repitió.

Tiene que ser una broma –masculló con los dientes apretados

Sakura no estaba mucho mejor, con el cabello revuelto, la mirada oscurecida y un par de mordiscos en la nívea piel del cuello.

Tal vez si lo ignoramos lo suficiente se marcharán –sugirió él

El timbre se repitió tres veces más.

No parece probable –se quejó Sakura luego de la cuarta llamada–. Anda, ve a atender.

Sí, suponía que debía hacerlo él. Las bragas de Sakura habían quedado en medio del suelo de la cocina, y el sujetador descansaba sobre una silla, la blusa blanca transparentaba sus pezones endurecidos, y tenía la falda descolocada. No, definitivamente no dejaría que nadie la viera en semejante estado. Aunque su propio "estado" no era el mejor. Recogió las prendas tiradas y se las lanzó de vuelta, con una sonrisa creída que a Sakura le ponía el corazón a mil.

Abrió la puerta con un humor de mil infiernos, dispuesto a golpear al inoportuno visitante. La mirada azulina de Yahiko fue iluminada por un brillo de malévola diversión.

¿Interrumpo algo interesante?

Solamente su orgullo le impidió darle una respuesta en altura. En su lugar, le dio un gruñido ininteligible, mismo que escuchó proveniente del moreno a espaldas de Yahiko. Itachi, su hermano se presionó el puente de la nariz y frunció el ceño.

Sasuke, obviamente es un mal momento –se apresuró el–, y créeme cuando digo que he visto mucho más de lo que habría querido…

Fue entonces que el morocho, notó su bragueta baja y el bulto que asomaba apenas cubierto por la tela del calzón. ¡Mierda! Se apresuró a confinar su molestia en los pantalones mientras Yahiko reía sin disimulo.

Entonces hagamos esto rápido –continuó–. A Izumi se le ha metido en la cabeza celebrar el embarazo con una barbacoa, y quiere a todos allí. Así que nos vemos a las tres.

Sin esperar más respuesta, volvió a empujarlo al interior de la vivienda, cerrándole la puerta en las narices. El menor de los Uchihas aun pudo escuchar las risitas disimuladas de Yahiko, y pasado el primer momento, hizo nota mental de cobrárselas a su vecino y a su hermano.

¿Pasa algo malo?

Sakura se había apresurado a recomponer sus fachas, y logró asomar la cabeza, en el justo momento en que el moreno cerraba la puerta. Aun tenía el cabello revuelto y el rostro enrojecido, pero eso era lo de menos, estaba avergonzada e insatisfecha a partes iguales. Sasuke la observó, deseando retomar lo que habían comenzado, frustrado, se pasó la mano por los desordenados cabellos negros.

Izumi nos ha mandado a buscar. Quiere celebrar el embarazo, con una barbacoa. Nos esperan a las tres.

Al instante, notó como los ojos verdes de su mujer se llenaban de preocupación mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Sasuke, Konohamaru no se maneja bien entre extraños.

Konohamaru no es el mismo chiquillo de antes, Sakura –observó el moreno–. Debes de darle un poco de crédito. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie lo moleste, pero no puede estar encerrado en un caparazón toda su vida. Además, solo será una pequeña reunión familiar.

Aunque se sentía bastante aprehensiva al respecto, no le quedó otra alternativa, más que acceder, sin embargo pasó la tarde en un total estado de nervios que solo empeoró al momento de dirigirse a la casa de su cuñado.

El rancho de Itachi tenía una estructura bastante similar a la de Sasuke, con techos a dos aguas, un aljibe al frente, portal en ele, y un enorme aparcadero. El Uchiha menor aparcó la camioneta cerca de la entrada. Se tomó unos segundos para estudiar a su aprehensiva esposa, si algo le había quedado claro, es que la pelirosa tenía problemas para salir de su zona de confort. Se preguntaba por qué. La chica no era realmente introvertida o tímida, había sido testigo de primera mano de lo bien que se desenvolvía en casa, con sus amistades cuando lo visitaban, e incluso, notaba que ella a Izumi se estaban tornando buenas amigas. ¿Entonces…? Recordó la primera vez que se reunieron en Teriyakys, estaba tan tensa que podría haber salido corriendo a la primera de cambio. Finalmente dedujo que el problema para la pelirosa estaba cuando la llevaban a un lugar desconocido, es como si en todo momento, su mujer estuviera dispuesta a desaparecer a la primera de cambio. ¿Por qué?

Sakura, es solo una barbacoa. Con amigos. Los conoces a todos.

La Haruno dejó de morderse el labio inferior, miró por el retrovisor, y encontró la mirada oscura de su hermanito. Tenía que relajarse, tenía que hacerlo. Sus nervios solo podrían empeorar a Konohamaru, sin embargo, tenía una extraña sensación en sus entrañas. Se sacudió el cabello y forzó una sonrisa mirando al niño:

Oye, camarada, estaremos bien. ¿Ok? Esta es la casa de Itachi y de Izumi. Pasaremos a saludar a todos, ya los has visto antes.

Como de costumbre, el adolescente no dijo nada, pero, Ayumi, con la inocencia típica de la edad, enredó sus manitas en torno al brazo del muchacho mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta:

Oh, te gustará. Yo voy a enseñarte todo. Lo prometo.

Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera contradecirla, la chiquilla ya se había apeado, arrastrando consigo a Konohamaru y gritando para llamar la atención de sus tíos. No le pasó desapercibido a la pelirosa que el chiquillo no hacía ni amago, por resistirse. Se permitió una tenue sonrisa:

Es increíble como la ternura y la inocencia de tu hija tiene éxito donde el conocimiento de un ejército de psiquiatras ha fracasado –murmuró perdida.

¿Un ejército de psiquiatras? –interrogó entonces el moreno–. ¿Ya habías intentado tratar a Konohamaru?

Desde que se conocían, la pelirosa no había mencionado mucho, o casi nada, si era realista, acerca de su vida pasada, no es que pudiera reclamarle, porque él hacía lo mismo, pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad. Sakura se mordió la lengua, estaba bajando demasiado la guardia. Tenía que arreglar la situación antes de que se le fuera de las manos.

¿Te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo? –preguntó él de repente–. Tengo algunos contactos en la ciudad…

El miedo y la gratitud hicieron una pelota en su interior, durante unos buenos segundos le fue imposible decir palabra, pero entonces, se las arregló para volver a sonreír.

No. No más médicos. Konohamaru no lo toleraría de nuevo. Tengo que dejarlo evolucionar por sí mismo.

Sasuke observó a su mujer por espacio de unos minutos, pero la expresión tan relajada en el fondo de su mirada, lo hizo desistir. Salvaron el espacio que los separaba de la casa, dieron la vuelta a los terrenos, para llegar al patio de la casona. La música alta, y sus amigos estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la barbacoa y los saludaron con alegría. Sasuke se vio de pronto atrapado por su hermano y sus amigos, mientras Sakura era atraída a la cocina, donde las mujeres preparaban bebidas y conversaban animadamente.

Entonces, tiempo sin verte, Sakura –mencionó Konan mientras prendía la licuadora.

Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa mientras preparaba unos limones y desempolvaba algunas botellas.

Siempre hay mucho trabajo en casa –respondió

Apuesto a qué sí –contestó Izumi con un guiño y una sonrisa salvaje

Konan rompió a reír acompañada de la morena, y eso fue suficiente como para que Sakura se sonrojara, comprendiendo que ambas mujeres estaban al tanto de lo sucedido esa mañana, luego también las acompañó en una pequeña risita.

¿Qué tal va el embarazo? –cuestionó tratando de cambiar el tema

Izumi se encongió de hombros, radiante de felicidad. Hacía un par de semanas desde aquella alocada tarde.

Itachi y yo hemos ido a ver al doctor en la ciudad, nos hicimos los exámenes correspondientes, hasta ahora, no parece haber problemas de ningún tipo. Tengo fecha de parto para comienzos del invierno. Tengo consulta en unas cuatro semanas más, para entonces, es probable que ya se sepa el sexo del bebé.

Los hombres irrumpieron en la cocina entonces, buscando los platos de carnes en la nevera y de paso hurtando algunos de los vasos que las chicas habían preparado, Konan le golpeó la cabeza a su marido cuando este intentó tomar su bebida.

¿Por qué? –se quejó el chico con dramatismo–. Itachi se llevó el de Izumi y ella no protesta.

Izumi está embarazada tarado. Ni siquiera puede beber, para empezar, así que ella lo preparó para él, pero el mío es mío.

Entonces le sacó la lengua y se lo bebió de un trago. Una sonrisa malvada tironeó de los labios de Yahiko. Se acercó en dos pasos a su mujer mientras murmuraba:

Muy bien, supongo que solo es cosa de beberlo de un envase distinto.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada, o que la mujer comprendiera el significado de aquellas palabras, ya la estaba besando con una descarada intensidad que hizo subir la temperatura en la reducida cocina. El beso fue acompañado de los abucheos y risas divertidas por parte de Itachi e Izumi, mientras la pelirosa se ponía colorada. Sasuke, con una expresión de maligna diversión en el rostro murmuro:

¿Tengo que beber de otro envase también?

Si Sakura estaba colorada, ahora se quemaba. Le extendió el vaso con el coctel mientras decía:

Nop. Puedes quedártelo sin dudas.

Con el espectáculo de la mañana era suficiente como para que la fastidiaran todo el día, no podía imaginar qué pasaría si les daban más munición a aquellas dos mujeres. Escuchó la suave e incitante risa de su marido, que le puso los pelos de punta, y no en el mal sentido, le dio un sorbo a la bebida, luego la besó con rapidez en el cuello antes de susurrarle al oído:

Cobarde.

Cuando los hombres se fueron, y tratando de cambiar la atención, Konan, que seguía sonrojada y medio despeinada dijo:

Entonces… ¿alguien sabe algo de Hinata o de Shion?

Deben de estar al llegar –respondió Izumi–. Shion y Sasori al menos. Escuché de Neji que Hinata estaba trabajando en Konoha, pero que vendría en estos días. No sé.

Como si lo hubieran convocado, escucharon el ruido de una camioneta al estacionarse, y después, el inequívoco bullicio que originaba la enérgica rubia. Incluso escucharon algunas maldiciones provenientes, sin duda alguna del Uchiha menor. Izumi sonrió divertida:

Si. Sin lugar a dudas, esa es Shion, sólo ella consigue fastidiar a Sasuke nada más llegar. Venga, vamos a ver.

Antes de poder objetar nada, las dos mujeres la habían arrastrado fuera. Shion y Sasuke estaban inmersos en un duelo de miradas, era algo casi divertido de ver.

¡Maldito Sasuke engreído! ¿Cómo que no te alegras de verme? Es una suerte que ese bebé me tenga a mí como tía, porque con el tío que le ha tocado…

¡Déjame en paz, Mono...!

Esa rubia conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas, lo peor del caso, es que todos disfrutaban de verlo metido en semejantes problemas, incluso pudo escuchar la suave y divertida risa de su mujer pero…

Hola, Sakura. Tiempo sin verte.

El mundo entero dio un vuelco. La voz masculina y sus palabras hicieron reaccionar de inmediato a Sasuke, que olvidándose de su pesadilla personal, miró detrás. Junto a Sasori, estaba ahora otro hombre, alto, rubio, peinado con una coleta y con iguales ojos azules que no dejaba de mirar con cierta nostalgia a Sakura. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido, la manera tan brusca en que se cortó toda diversión del rostro de su mujer, ni la manera en que sus pupilas se dilataron con pánico.

¡Mierda! Sakura no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Maldita fuera Shion. Maldito el momento en que abrió su bocota delante de las mujeres, pero de nuevo, no fue como que realmente tuviera opción. Estaba al borde de un desmayo, pero tenía que controlarlo, sobre todo, cuando descubrió que se había vuelto el centro de todas las miradas. Forzó una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano que le ofrecía:

Ah, hola. Eres, Deidara ¿cierto?

El recién llegado leyó en el fondo de la mirada jade, y asintió levemente. El moreno, sin embargo, sintió el pinchazo del disgusto en el fondo del estómago, se levantó de la silla y fue derecho hasta su mujer.

¿Se conocían? –Sakura leyó la sospecha en la oscura mirada de su marido y pasó saliva con dificultad.

Pues si…

Soy Dedidara Yamanaka –interrumpió entonces

El rubio extendió la mano en dirección al moreno, Sasuke la miró de hito en hito, sin tocarla, sin responder, limitándose a enarcar una ceja:

Soy el hermano mayor de Shion, y de Ino. Mi hermana y Sakura eran buenas amigas, de vuelta allá en Konoha, así que coincidimos un par de veces.

La tensión era palpable, casi podrían cortarla con un cuchillo. Sakura se quedó ahí, al borde de un abismo, sintiendo todos los nervios en tensión, pero de nuevo, sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Izumi se aclara la garganta y se adelanta tomando la mano del recién llegado.

Hola, bienvenido. Es un placer conocer a la familia de Shion. En fin. Ponte cómodo. Chicas, ayuda en la cocina.

Dicho y hecho, se lleva a las mujeres y a Sakura en particular casi a rastras. Una vez en su refugio libre de hombres, dirigió su mirada inquisitiva entre la rubia y la pelirosa:

¿Alguna explicación para esto?

Es mi hermano mayor –respondió Shion como si nada–. Hace tres años que no pasamos tiempo juntos, vino de visitas no lo iba a dejar de tras.

No es eso lo que estoy preguntando y lo sabes…

Ya lo dijo –interrumpió Sakura preparando los platos–. Sólo nos vimos de pasadas, fue mi paciente en una ocasión, uno entre cientos. Están haciendo un drama por nada.

Con todo, el resto de la velada, aunque habían hecho lo posible por recuperar el ambiente agradable, había un borde acerado y una desconfianza que la perseguían desde el fondo de unos ojos negros. Las mujeres correteaban de un lado a otro llevando canapés y bebidas, Sakura entre ellas, hasta que de pronto, sintió las manos de su marido que se enredaban en su cintura, el hombre tiró de ella obligándola a sentarse entre sus piernas. Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba.

Sasuke, tengo que… -comenzó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Con todo, le fue imposible, el moreno volvió a tirar de ella, obligándola a sentarse. Izumi observó la escena, se mordió el labio inferior y luego añadió encogiéndose de hombros:

Está bien, Sakura. Aquí ya está todo listo, tú eres la más nueva, así que eres nuestra invitada más especial.

Había visto la manera en que los ojos oscuros de Sasuke vigilaban de cerca al hermano de Shion. No era tonta, su cuñado estaba celoso, pero lo peor del caso, es que tenía algunos puntos a su razón, la pelirosa estaba tensa, nerviosa, pero todo el rato parecía ignorar al rubio recién llegado, no que fuera bilateral, el hombre si que no le perdía pista a la chica.

La pelirosa miró a su marido, buscando una explicación, pero este parecía ignorarla, tenía la mandíbula tensa, y el brazo con que la sostenía alrededor de la cintura se sentía demasiado apretado. ¿Qué pasaba? La bebida corrió, y los platos con carne asada y hamburguesas comenzaron a ser repartidas. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, pero de nuevo, él volvió a sentarla sobre sus rodillas.

Mmmm, Sasuke –protestó ella–. Tengo que levantarme. Los niños están correteando por los establos, y necesitan comer. Voy a llevarles algo. ¿Está bien?

No comprendía que le pasaba al hombre, pero no podían seguir así. Es cierto que Konohamaru no había dado problemas, pero no podía pedirle que se sentara a comer con tanta gente, no podía exigirle tanto al niño. Así que probó a levantarse nuevamente, escuchó el gruñido de su marido, pero esta vez la dejó libre. Tomó dos platillos y fue derecha a la barbacoa, los llenó en proporción para ambos niños y entonces encaminó sus pasos al establo.

Konohamaru, Ayumi. ¿Dónde andan chicos?

Entonces ¿a esto se resume todo? ¿Ama de casa?

Brincó en su piel, ante el tono ácido en la voz masculina. Deidara salía de uno de los compartimentos del establo, sus ojos azules no dejaban de contemplarla con algo parecido al resentimiento.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –cuestionó ella

¡Maldito fuera! Estaba amenazando toda la tranquilidad que había conseguido. Estaba amenazando la seguridad de su hermano.

¿Tú qué crees? –devolvió con sorna–. Mi adorable hermana Shion visita a nuestros padres y a Ino, y lo primero que se le ocurre soltar, en medio de la cena familiar en el restaurante es "Oh, Ino, adivina, tengo por vecina a tu mejor amiga, Sakura Sarutobi"

Sakura se estremeció ante las palabras, la tierra abriéndose bajo sus pies. Sí, eso sería típico de Shion, desde que la conocía, la chica era la mata de la espontaneidad y la despreocupación.

¡Oh, cielos!

Seeeh. Yo no estaba, pero puedo asegurarte que Ino se puso como loca, y que a mi madre casi le da un infarto. Mi padre todavía no le habla a mi hermana.

La pelirosa se vio obligada a apoyar los platos sobre un montón de heno, y ella misma sentarse. Las piernas no iban a sostenerla. Se mesó los cabellos, y se presionó el puente de la nariz.

¿Se lo contaron? –cuestionó con voz ahogada

¿A Shion? ¿Estás loca o qué? Por supuesto que no. Ino no me dio muchos detalles, pero me dijo que se había encargado de que nuestra pequeña hermanita no volviera a tocar el tema, y que luego se había enfrentado a nuestros padres. No están felices porque su hija haya ayudado a una "prófuga", pero obviamente no la iban a delatar.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerzas, revolviéndose los cabellos. Si algún día lograba salir de esto, le debía una muy grande a su rubia amiga. Era bueno notar que no todos los amigos que había cultivado resultaron falsos, al final, del mundo de conocidos que había tenido, solo unos tres o cuatro resultaron verdaderos amigos, pero por esos cuatro, valía la pena todo.

Le debo una grande. ¿Cierto?

Los ojos azules de él se encontraron con los suyos, una mirada que la alertó, lo vio fruncir la mandíbula.

¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¡Esta no es vida para ti! Regrésate conmigo. Sabes que puedo pagar los abogados. Estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

Se levantó despacio, acariciándose los cabellos, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

Deidara no. Es un lío bastante grande. No puedo mezclarlos más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Yo…, estoy bien así.

¿Renunciando a la medicina? ¿Convirtiéndote en ama de casa? ¿Acostándote con un hombre al que no amas?

¡Nunca más podré tocar un bisturí! –respondió ella con vehemencia–. Con quien me acueste es mi problema, y…, oh, vamos. Al menos como ama de casa tengo cierta tranquilidad, y Konohamaru, ha hecho unos progresos maravillosos. Te sorprenderías. Ahora mucho menos puedo permitir que me lo quiten.

¡Maldita sea, Sakura, regresa conmigo! Puedo contratar al mejor maldito bufete de abogados, puedo ayudarte a dejar de huir.

Ningún juez me daría la razón –contestó ella con amarga sonrisa–. Estamos hablando de una lucha contra la familia Uzumaki, y por si fuera poco, estoy loca. ¿Recuerdas?

El sonido de pasos que se aproximaban los alertó. El pánico hizo presa de Sakura, sin embargo, Deidara no dudó en actuar, lanzó una maldición por lo bajo, le entregó un pedazo de papel y salió apresurado por la puerta trasera. NI bien acababa de desaparecerse, cuando la pelirosa sintió la presencia del hombre a su espalda.

Sakura.

La ronca y bien timbrada voz de su marido la hizo estremecer. Se giró como una peonza, sus rodillas todavía estaban débiles y sintió un profundo vahído, que disimuló con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke. Hola. ¿Qué…?

Los ojos negros la miraban con una dureza inusitada, y retrocedió involuntariamente. El Uchiha caminó dentro con grandes zancadas, observando todo el lugar con ojo crítico.

¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió ella

¿Qué haces aquí sola? –cuestionó con dureza– ¿Con quién hablabas?

Parpadeó confundida. Retrocedió hasta el montón de paja donde había dejado los platos, aprovechando para darle la espalda y que no notara el temblor en sus manos.

No hablaba con nadie –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

En dos zancadas, Sasuke estaba junto a ella, sus manos cerradas en puños, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

No soy idiota, escuché voces.

Sería yo llamando a los niños –contestó ella–. No los encuentro y estoy…

¡Maldita sea, Sakura!

La pelirosa tembló instintivamente ante el rugido del hombre, sin embargo, se recordó a su hermanito. Sacó el pecho y lo miró furibunda:

¿Qué está mal contigo? ¡¿Por qué me gritas?! ¡Has estado volátil toda la tarde!

Te has pasado la tarde sonsacando a ese rubio idiota. ¿Estabas con él?

La pelirosa se estremeció. El moreno no sabía lo cerca que estaba de la verdad, pero…, pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que él realmente estaba pensando. Recordando su historia con Tayuya, le fue fácil comprender, él chico estaba reflejando en ella, el pasado, suponía que era algo natural, pero…

¡Maldito seas, Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con Tayuya!

¡Eso no viene al caso! –replicó entre dientes.

Sí que viene –contestó ella–. Estás proyectando en mí lo que te pasó con ella…

El moreno pegó un puñetazo a una de las paredes del establo, un montón de sillas de montar, cuerdas y arreos rodaron por el lugar. Sakura brincó en su piel ante la muestra de violencia, se preparó para la respuesta verbal, cuando una suave vocecita femenina los interrumpió:

Papi, ¿por qué pelean tú y Saku?

Ambos notaron al mismo tiempo a Ayumi y a Konohamaru, en la entrada trasera del establo. La niñita tenía los ojos muy abiertos con pánico allí, y Konohamaru estaba serio, mucho más serio que de costumbre. Sakura se las arregló para pasar una pequeña sonrisa y abrir los brazos en una invitación:

Ey, ¿quién dijo nada de una pelea? Sasuke y yo solo nos emocionamos y terminamos hablando demasiado alto. ¿Verdad qué sí?

El moreno tuvo que apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes. ¿Qué tenía Sakura que lo confundía tanto? Había visto una chispa de miedo en su mirada, y eso lo había derrumbado, por algún motivo, el hecho de que ella no se sintiera segura en su compañía suponía un duro golpe para él, lo afectaba más de lo que le gustaría reconocer, y por el otro, si hubiera sido Tayuya, probablemente estaría haciendo una escena delante de los niños, pero ella anteponía la tranquilidad, no solo de Konohamaru, sino la de Ayumi también. Ahogó un suspiro.

Sí. No pasa nada.-estuvo de acuerdo

Vengan. A cenar, que llevo rato buscándolos.

Los niños dieron buena cuenta de todo lo que Sakura les había llevado, y luego desaparecieron corriendo sin más. Ella tomó los platos y se levantó para ir de vuelta a la cocina. Al pasar junto a Sasuke, este la aferró del brazo, ambas miradas se encontraron, el moreno le acarició una mejilla con inusitada ternura.

Siento haberte gritado –dijo entonces.

Sakura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y marcharse aun más rápido. El corazón latiéndole violentamente contra las costillas y unos absurdos deseos de llorar. Si tan solo pudiera…, si pudiera contarle la verdad. Sabía que estaba la sospecha en él, y sabía que le hacía daño, pero no podía. No podía poner en peligro a su pequeño hermano. Lavó los platos en la cocina, y fue corriendo al baño más cercano, una vez encerrada dentro, se salpicó el rostro con agua fría, y sacó el papel blanco que tan efectivamente había escondido en su sostén:

" _La casa de Té de Haku" Jueves a las dos. Necesitamos hablar"_

Sakura rompió el papel en pedazos, y luego los echó en el váter. Tiró de la cadena y vio como desaparecía hasta el último pedazo. Después salió fuera, y volvió a sentarse junto a su marido y sus amigos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola chicos y chicas. Gracias por respaldarme todo este tiempo. Gracias por esperar. Lamento mi tardanza, pero estoy bien apretada con los exámenes. Aquí tienen el capítulo 13. Disfruten. Un poco más de claridad sobre nuestra Sakura. Besos.**_

La casa de Té de Haku era un sitio bastante íntimo y acogedor. Un parque de estilo zen, con glorietas desperdigadas por un lado y otro, en torno a un lago artificial, que era lo bastante amplio como para que fuera imposible a los ocupantes de cada glorieta identificar a los que se encontraban en cualquier otra. Sakura se mesó los cabellos, nerviosa. Debía estar loca para haber aceptado. Ni siquiera podía recordar que clase de mentiras le habían inventado a su marido para acudir a la cita. Más inquietante le resultaba el hecho de que sabía, había mentido sin ningún problema, dudaba que Sasuke hubiera sospechado algo. Era bastante triste, pensó. Siempre fue una persona honesta, transparente, despreciaba la mentira, y había sido una pésima mentirosa, pero…, la necesidad es la madre de todas las habilidades, pensó con amarga ironía. Las mentiras rápidas y certeras fueron las que la mantuvieron a flote tanto tiempo, a ella y a Konohamaru.

Siento llegar tarde –se disculpó Deidara.

Sakura se sobresaltó, había estado demasiado embebida en sus pensamientos. Sacudió la melena y observó a su rubio acompañante.

Tengo que regresar pronto –contestó–. Así que…

¡Oh, joder! ¡No me digas que de repente te has vuelto una de esas estiradas y perfectas amas de casas!

La pelirosa se estremeció ante la nueva voz de mujer. Sarcástica, sensual y mandona. ¡Imposible! Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y su cuerpo se estremeció. Detrás de Deidara surgía ahora una joven, un poco más alta que ella, con larga melena rubia, idénticos ojos azul cielo, y un precioso cuerpo. ¡Ino! Sakura resistió la tentación de pellizcarse, pero la sonrisa sincera en el rostro de su amiga, fue suficiente. Voló de la mesa y la estrechó en un posesivo abrazo mientras sollozaba.

¡Están locos! ¡Los dos! –susurró aun aferrada a su amiga.

Ino lanzó una risita divertida, la abrazó con fuerzas unos segundos más, entonces la obligó a separarse.

¿Yo? Yo no fui la que se enfrentó a la familia más poderosa de Konoha, ni la que los ha hecho perseguir por medio mundo. ¡Anda! ¡Déjame que te vea!

La rubia tenía la increíble destreza de transformar cualquier evento, en una charla divertida. Sakura sonrió secándose las esquinas de los ojos, y se apartó. Aun no podía creérselo, justo como su amiga necesitaba verla, ella también necesitaba verla, asegurarse que era real, y no un invento de su imaginación.

Al parecer la vida de casada no te sienta mal ¿eh?

Entonces la realidad se impuso. Sakura recordó su situación actual y que estaba corta de tiempo. Se acomodó en un sillón mientras miraba a su amiga.

Me alegra que estés aquí, pero… ¿cómo?

Bueno –comenzó la rubia acomodándose también–, luego de la metedura de pata de mi preciosa hermanita no podrías esperar que me quedara sin hacer más. ¿Cierto? Me tomó un poco de tiempo tranquilizar a papá y a mamá, envié a Deidara primero, como una visita a Shion, mientras yo me largaba de vacaciones al País de las Olas con Sai. Necesitaba que papá y mamá, y por supuesto, cualquier "testigo inoportuno" creyeran que yo no estaba interesada, o en su defecto, despistarlos, cuando Dei me confirmó hace dos días, que estabas bien y aquí, pues hice mi trasbordo, y ta-chá. Aquí me tienes.

Sakura sonrió, y bebió te observando a su amiga. Seguía siendo la misma de siempre, alocada, fiel y valiente. Una fiera para defender a quienes amaba. Suponía que por eso siempre se habían llevado bien, sabían que podían contar la una con la otra.

Muy bien, esa es la versión resumida de mi historia, pero como seguro sospechas, no vine aquí solo por eso. Necesitamos ponernos al día.

Sakura soltó un respingo. Si. Tenían que ponerse al día. Bebió del té, y con una mirada que no admitía réplica enfrentó a su amiga mientras decía:

¿Has sabido algo de mi hermano?

¿Quieres decir algo después de que llamaste a casa del tomate? –cuestionó con reproche la rubia.

Lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Ni siquiera pudo quebrar en una sonrisa como siempre hacía cada que escuchaba ese horrendo apodo con que la rubia bautizara a la mujer pelirroja. Un suspiro profundo estremeció su cuerpo. Entendía el frío reproche en su amiga.

¡Joder, Sakura! Todos arriesgamos nuestros pescuezos para ayudarte a salir, y la zanahoria, por más que me cueste admitirlo, es la que más arriesga actualmente. ¿Cómo mierdas se te ocurre llamarla a casa? ¿Y si hubieran estado rastreando la llamada?

¡Todo eso lo sé, Ino! Pero tenía que hacerlo. Es mi hermano, y es mi culpa que…

El llanto estremeció su pecho y pujó en su garganta. Se bebió el té de un golpe y apartó la mirada, para no ver el reproche en la rubia, pero también para contener las lágrimas. Ino suspiró cansada, se frotó la frente antes de añadir:

Lo siento. No creo que con reproches vaya a arreglar algo. Perdona. Después de todo tú eres la que peor lo lleva. Pero…, no vuelvas a decir que fue tu culpa. Si conozco a ese zoquete, y sí, lo conozco, no le gustaría nada que te martirices así. ¿Vale?

¿Algún cambio? –reiteró ella

No. Sigue estable, pero sin despertar –notó la completa expresión de abatimiento en el rostro de la chica–. Sakura, para empezar las lesiones eran bastante graves, fue bastante conque no muriera. Dale un tiempo.

Dos años, Ino. ¡Van dos malditos años! ¡Si hubiera sido cualquier otro médico…!

Probablemente ahora estaríamos poniendo flores en su tumba, y no escondiéndolo de los mismos hijos de puta que están tratando de matarlo –reprendió la rubia sin remordimientos

Venga, que corre el tiempo –interrumpió Deidara–. Ino, convéncela. Que regrese a casa. Voy a contratar a dos bufetes de abogados si es preciso, para que se libre de este matrimonio y para ayudarla a limpiar su nombre.

¡Deidara, basta! –reclamó Sakura

Mi hermano tiene razón en algo, Saku. Creo que se te ha ido la mano un poco. Mira que casarte…

Ino, si no tienes nada más que aportar. No voy a regresar hasta que sepa de seguro que esos bastardos no le pondrán un dedo encima a Konohamaru.

Ok, ok. Volvamos a los negocios. He estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones por debajo del telón. La mayoría de las cuentas siguen congeladas, por supuesto. Los dos herederos principales están desaparecidos, y aunque una es una presunta desequilibrada mental, el otro es un menor, sin cuya custodia, nadie podrá tocar el dinero, así que la vieja bruja y sus parientes lamebotas están como locos. Es nuestra oportunidad para encontrar un desliz.

Tengo vigiladas sus llamadas y le puse una sombra a la vieja y sus dos hijos mayores. Es cuestión de tiempo hasta que cometan un error –añadió entonces Deidara.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, mesándose los cabellos. No podía creer que…

Por supuesto, también estamos trabajando en el coche de tus padres –continuó él–. Mangetsu se está encargando de eso.

¿Mangetsu? ¿El hermano de…?

Ese mismo.

Ustedes chicos están locos. Están yendo en contra de la familia más poderosa de…

Estamos todos por nuestros propios deseos, Sakura –interrumpió Deidara–. Todos sabíamos lo que hacíamos cuando nos mezclamos. Cada uno tiene sus propias razones. Así que ya puedes irte acostumbrando.

Una vez más, Sakura pensó en lo afortunada que era por tener amigos tan leales. Ese tiempo con Ino y con Deidara se sentía como una pequeña probada a los viejos y buenos tiempos, sin embargo no podía prolongarlo, y debía seguir siendo la mar de cuidadosa.

Debo regresar chicos, y por favor, no prolonguen demasiado su tiempo en la ciudad. Sean cuidadosos, no quisiera que los vincularan directamente conmigo. No puedo perder a nadie más.

Con un abrazo de oso a su mejor amiga, Sakura abandonó el local. El sol le castigó los ojos una vez fuera, puso sus manos de visera y suspiró. No quería tener esperanza, no quería aferrarse a una mínima posibilidad para que luego se la arrancaran como si nada, pero…:

Tienes exactamente diez segundos para comenzar a explicar tú relación con el hermano de Shion, porque eso no me parece que sea una relación médico paciente.

La pelirosa brincó en su piel y se encontró mirando un par de enfurecidos ojos negros. Izumi. Oh, mierda.

Estás bastante distraído –apuntó su hermano

Sasuke tomó la botella de agua, y bebió un largo sorbo. Necesitaba aclarar las ideas, más bien, necesitaba hacer tiempo. No quería responderle a Itachi. No quería reconocer que podría haber llevado la razón todo ese tiempo. Sakura no estaba actuando con normalidad. La mujer estaba ocultando algo. Había leído la mentira en el fondo de sus ojos, cuando le platicó sobre la salida que haría. Estaba ocultando algo, podía intuirlo, y sin embargo, no tuvo el impulso de detenerla o seguirla. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Sabía que si ponía sus pensamientos en palabras, Itachi no descansaría repitiendo la vieja cantinela de "te lo dije", y eso no era algo que quisiera escuchar el resto del día, y por otra parte, un instinto mucho más profundo, le urgía a confiar en la pelirosa. No quería que se quedara con él solo porqué sí, un anhelo tonto estaba promoviendo sus entrañas, quería que esa mujercita fuera completamente suya por libre y espontánea voluntad, tenía que lograr que ella quisiera quedarse a su lado.

¿No contestas nada? –terció su hermano.

¿Cómo va el embarazo de Izumi?

Si, era bastante obvio que estaba cambiando de tema, pero ya el Uchiha mayor tenía bien claro, que su hermanito era la criatura más tozuda del planeta, y Sasuke no tenía ningún problema en recordárselo. Si no quería hablar, no quería, y no habría nadie en la tierra que pudiera obligarlo. Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

Todo va perfecto. Sabes que…

El moreno mayor se interrumpió escuchando el sonido del auto que se aproximaba, el semblante de Sasuke, demudó su expresión, cuando distinguió el caro convertible último modelo que se adentraba en sus terrenos. Conocía el modelo, conocía el auto, y conocía también al conductor. Esperó, apretando las manos en puños.

Mizuki Touji, el abogado de su ex mujer, salió de la puerta del conductor, dio un rodeo, y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Una elegante mujer, de larga cabellera violácea, se desmontó ayudada por él. Sasuke frunció el ceño. La mujer parecía recién salida de una pasarela, más bien como una secretaria ejecutiva o algo así. Con un traje de dos piezas de color negro, cortado a medida y completamente impoluto. No le sonaba de nada, y aun así, un mal presentimiento se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Itachi y él bajaron del portal al mismo tiempo, caminando al encuentro de sus dos visitantes. La mujer se detuvo unos pasos detrás, observando a Ayumi, que hasta el momento, jugaba en el jardín, con las rodillas y las manos llenas de lodo.

Hola –la mujer moduló la voz para acercarse a la niña–. Eres Ayumi. ¿Cierto?

La pequeña peliroja observó a la recién llegada descubriéndola por primera vez, la aprehensión llenó sus ojos castaños, salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de Sasuke. El morocho se apresuró a levantarla en brazos y mirar con cara de pocos amigos a los recién llegados.

Señor Uchiha, permítame presentarle a la señorita Yugao, de la asistencia social.

¡Mierda! Sasuke y su hermano compartieron una mirada, el morocho se encogió de hombros, ignoró la mano que le ofrecía la mujer, y la miró con fijeza.

Estoy enterada de sus condiciones particulares, Señor Uchiha. Mi mejor interés en este caso se centra en la niña.

La niña tiene nombre –interrumpió entonces Itachi–. Se llama Ayumi, y si de verdad le preocupa, entonces no dejará de notar que está en las mejores manos.

Izumi y Sakura compartieron el viaje en silencio. La rosada había hablado largo y tendido, la rosada, el hermano de Shion y la también la tercera cabeza rubia que hasta ahora conocía. Después de eso, se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa. Sakura no había dicho una palabra más luego de eso, y la morena, pese a todo, tenía que admirarla. No era una criatura débil o miedosa, Sakura había tomado al toro por los cuernos y luchaba por los que amaba, no se iba a rebajar a suplicar, tomaba lo que la vida le daba y actuaba en base a ello.

Lamento la forma en que te acusé –se disculpó entonces.

Sakura salió de su ensoñación y miró a su concuña. No estaba molesta, preocupaba, tensa tal vez, pero no molesta. Se encogió de hombros mientras respondía:

Ahora ya sabes todo –respondió–. Puedes delatarme, y vendernos a mí y a mi hermano.

No seas tonta. No sé si sabes, pero me temo que Uchihas y Uzumakis no están en los mejores términos últimamente. No diré nada. A nadie. Ni siquiera a Itachi, eso puedo asegurarlo. Lo que me preocupa es…, si tienen que ir a juicio. ¿Qué harás?

No lo sé. No quiero pensar en ello.

Sasuke notó como la camioneta de Izumi se estacionaba en el aparcadero. Para sorpresa suya, no fue solo su cuñada quien desmontó, sino también su mujer, no lo admitiría ante nadie, pero una sensación de alivio inundó su pecho. La mujer de la asistencia social que aun persistía en detalles insípidos, no se perdió el cambio de su expresión.

Permítannos presentarles a nuestras esposas –interrumpió entonces Itachi.

Izumi y Sakura que llegaban en ese momento, miraron con desconfianza a las visitantes.

Ella es mi esposa, Izumi, y ella es Sakura. La esposa de Sasuke.

La pelirosa estrechó la mano que le ofrecía Yugao, sin dejar de mirarla con precaución. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Casi instantáneamente sintió los brazos de su marido, rodearle su cintura de forma posesiva.

Umm, un placer. ¿Cómo han estado los niños? –cuestionó mirando a su marido.

¿Dijo niños? –inquirió Yugao.

Habla de mi hija y de su hermano menor –respondió Sasuke–, el niño es autista, prefiere pasar su tiempo en los establos, con los caballos. Si quiere visitarlo, es bienvenida.

Por supuesto que quería hacerlo. Sakura los dejó hacer. Como de costumbre, Konohamaru estaba allí, cepillando a la vieja manchada. Ayumi correteó a su alrededor, pero a lo mucho, solo lo vieron quebrar en una pequeña sonrisa. Mizuki, por el contrario parecía cada vez más enojado. La mujer pidió un tiempo para hablar con Ayumi, al cabo de veinte minutos se despidió, con expresión meditabunda.

Esa noche cenaron tranquilos. Sasuke no dejó de notar ciertas miradas cómplices entre Sakura e Izumi, pero tampoco encontró la manera de preguntar al respecto. Supuso que por el momento, lo mejor sería solo observar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Entonces, Feliz Año Nuevo. Primero que todo perdón por la tardanza. Aquí está el capi. Espero que lo disfruten, casi, casi que sabremos todo de nuestra chica pelirosa.**

 **Uchihalilo: Gracias por preguntar cariño, te prometo que en el próximo capítulo entenderás todas esas preguntas. Espera al próximo, y si no has entendido, entonces te explico, pero si te cuento ahora, revelaría gran parte de la historia. Un besito.**

El temido telegrama les llegó un par de meses después. Sakura reconoció el sello en el sobre, pero no se atrevió a abrirlo. Con manos temblorosas se lo entregó a Sasuke que lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Compartieron una mirada inquieta. El morocho rasgó el papel y leyó la citación.

¿Entonces? –inquirió la chica que había retrocedido para darle espacio.

La primera sesión en la corte será el mes próximo.

Dicho esto se alejó dándole la espalda a la pelirosa. Una fuerte tensión se adueñó de la casa desde entonces. El Uchiha pasaba los días pegado a Ayumi, Sakura lo descubría, observando a la niña siempre, escondido en una esquina. Sin dejar que la peliroja lo descubriera.

¿No crees que deberías ir con ella a jugar? –interrogó ella un día.

Sasuke observó inquieto a su esposa. No tenía idea de que ella lo hubiera notado. La pequeña pelirosa lo observaba desde una distancia prudente, no había acusación en su mirada. Sasuke miró a lo lejos, apretando los puños contestó:

No. No quiero que…, se apegue demasiado si ocurre lo peor.

El corazón de la chica dolió. El hombre siempre le había parecido una roca firme. Quizás un poco carente de emociones. Ahora distinguía tal cúmulo de amargura, dolor y hasta vulnerabilidad. Venciendo sus propias reservas se aproximó a él, le tomó la mano y lo abrazó por la espalda.

No ocurrirá nada. Es tu hija y es contigo con quien tiene que estar. Cualquier juez tendría que estar ciego para no verlo.

El suave beso que depositó en su espalda, los sorprendió a ambos. Con una sonrisa lo animó en dirección a Ayumi. Sasuke caminó un poco torpe, pero con el corazón agitado. Temor por su hija, reverencia y absoluta sorpresa por su esposa. Obedeciéndola, pasó el resto de la tarde en compañía de su pequeña. Por la forma en que la niña lo miró, podía deducir que Ayumi sospechaba algo. Era demasiado inocente como para siquiera imaginarse la verdadera gravedad de la situación, pero a un nivel elemental comprendía que algo estaba sucediendo.

Esas dos semanas las vivieron en una agridulce expectación. Sasuke se empeñaba en crear los mejores recuerdos para Ayumi, y Sakura, inevitablemente, se empeñaba en que Sasuke obtuviera también las mejores memorias.

¿Qué harás si te llaman a declarar?

Sakura dejó el cuchillo en el aire. Era tarde de domingo, y como ya era habitual, se reunían ambas familias a cenar. Mientras los niños jugaban en el patio, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hermanos, Izumi y Sakura preparaban la cena. La morena observaba intensamente a la pelirosa.

No…, no estoy segura –contestó por fin la rosada.

La chica se preparó mentalmente para la desconfianza y la reprimenda de su concuña. Sin embargo, todo lo que vio, fue como suspiraba y quebraba en una pequeña media sonrisa:

Al final esos dos han conseguido meterse bajo tu piel. ¿Eh? Ese bastardo es un malhumorado con suerte.

Sakura la miró inquieta, sin comprender del todo la respuesta de su interlocutora.

La Sakura que conocí hace unos meses, no se preocuparía por nada más que Konohamaru. A estas alturas ya habría tomado camino. Que no lo hayas hecho, significa que te preocupan lo suficiente. Me alegro por ellos. Eres lo que necesitan.

Si. Pero… ¿qué hay con lo que ella y Konohamaru necesitaban? Sin embargo, no lo quedó más remedio que reconocer que Izumi llevaba razón. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado un mundo. No se imaginaba a sí misma abandonando a Ayumi, y mucho menos a Sasuke. Sasuke. El solo pensamiento invocaba aquellos profundos ojos negros, cargados de soledad y dolor, removiendo su corazón y sus entrañas. Además, estaba ese otro pequeño asunto del que no quería hablar. No quería siquiera pensar en ello. Si lo que sospechaba últimamente era real…., no. Mejor no pensarlo. Las consecuencias podrían ser muy graves. Sacudió la cabeza, esperando desechar los pensamientos y con ello, la sospecha que últimamente no la dejaba dormir.

Y… ¿qué tal el embarazo? –comentó apuntando a la morena y su vientre redondeado.

Izumi sonrió. Sabía que la rosada quería cambiar el tema, pero la táctica surtió efecto. Acunó su estómago, disfrutando de la sensación de peso de su pequeño. Era algo muy dulce.

Se mueve bastante –respondió con una sonrisa–, y a cualquier hora. Al menos ya no sufro de nauseas.

¿Y ya sabes qué es?

Sip. Un varoncito. El doctor lo sospechó todo el tiempo, pero finalmente ayer se dejó ver. Itachi está que da brincos –comentó con una sonrisa.

Misma sonrisa que contagió a la pelirosa. Eso estaba muy bien. Esperaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que pudieran salir adelante.

La mañana de la primera sesión en la corte, sorprendió a todos de pie antes del alba. Sakura y Sasuke estaban sobre la cama con las mantas cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos. Venciendo la timidez, Sakura se aproximó a su marido, sus manos tantearon dubitativas los fuertes brazos y el torso desnudo. El Uchiha, que hasta entonces había tenido la mirada perdida en el amanecer que irrumpía por las ventanas contempló a su esposa. La pelirosa le ofreció una sonrisa de confianza.

Todo saldrá bien –aseguró–. Ya lo verás.

De alguna manera, las sencillas palabras de la joven lograron llevarle la paz al corazón, a pesar de lo oscuro que se veía el panorama. Sakura se esmeró en prepararles el mejor desayuno, después vistió a Ayumi con sus mejores galas, y luego le acomodó el cabello.

Saku… ¿Iremos a algún lugar hoy? –cuestionó la pequeña.

La chica se detuvo sosteniendo los mechones de cabellos en la mano. Al mirar al espejo, descubrió el reflejo de Sasuke que observaba todo desde la puerta. Forzó una sonrisa a la niña, le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras decía:

Papá te llevará a conocer a unas personas –se giró para quedar de frente a ella y le dio una sonrisa cómplice–. Son un poco amargadas, pero seguro que les encantarás. Tú solo pórtate bien. Y cuando regreses, les habré preparado su comida favorita.

¿No vendrás con nosotros? –sonó decepcionada.

No puedo tesoro. Konohamaru se pone enfermo cuando ve muchas personas.

Sakura los despidió en la puerta y los observó alejarse con un nudo en la garganta. Incluso Konohamaru se veía más taciturno que de costumbre. Sakura deseó fervientemente, que todo se resolviera sin la necesidad de un juicio, pero sobre todo, que su pequeño hermano se mantuviera fuera del radar de los Uzumaki.

Con Konohamaru entretenido en los establos, Sakura se encontró sola en la casa. Los pensamientos arremolinándose en su interior. Simplemente no. No podía ser. Ella había sido muy cuidadosa al respecto. Lavó la ropa. Limpió los trastos en la cocina. Finalmente, y no pudiendo más con la duda que la carcomía, fue a la habitación que compartía con Sasuke. Oculto entre los cajones, encontró el pequeño paquete que buscaba.

Agotado, el Uchiha observó las luces de su casa. La puerta se abrió y un par de ojos verdes lo observaban con ansiedad. Sakura acortó la distancia que los separaba, dudó un poco, finalmente le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

¿Cómo te fue? –inquirió cansada

Sasuke aceptó la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de su esposa.

Fue solo un encuentro con nuestros abogados y el juez. Como no logramos ponernos de acuerdo, nos encontraremos en la corte a principios de enero.

Sakura suspiró ostensiblemente. Principios de enero. Eso le dejaba poco menos que tres meses. Bueno, algo era algo. Tal vez era pedir demasiado, pero suponía que igual que Ino y Deidara investigaban a los Uzumakis para apoyarla a ella, podrían echarle una "miradita" a Tayuya. Mientras tanto, tendría que ayudarlos a vivir. Por momentos Sasuke creyó notar algo raro en el fondo de la mirada de su mujer. Una sombra de inquietud, pero la joven lo disipó prontamente, y él no tenía muchos deseos de investigar en esos momentos.

Los días se desgranaron lentamente después de eso. Sin embargo, y de alguna manera, solo sirvió para estrechar más los lazos en la familia. El invierno llegó, y para agrado de Sakura y de la misma Ayumi, Sasuke se vio obligado a abandonar las labores agrícolas y concentrarse en el trabajo en casa. Tiempo que aprovecharon para emplear en familia. Sasuke y Konohamaru seguían siendo la parte silenciosa y taciturna, pero eran perfectamente equilibrados por la dulzura de Sakura y la inocencia de Ayumi. Un balance refrescante y efectivo. Como por ejemplo aquella misma mañana. Los dos hombres se habían sentado a la mesa, cada uno con la cabeza metida en sus propios asuntos, y con los pensamientos llenos de incertidumbre. La pelirosa, que ya tenía el desayuno listo, revoloteaba por la cocina. Al descubrirlos les regaló una cariñosa sonrisa.

Buenos días Sasuke-kun. Buenos días Konohamaru-chan. Enseguida les pongo el desayuno.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Sasuke y luego revolvió los ya desordenados cabellos de su hermano. Segundos después, Ayumi, aparecía cargando con dificultad, una bandeja y colocando unos platos delante de ellos. Sonrió con inocente orgullo.

¡Buenos días! Yo hice las bolas de arroz y ayudé a Saku-chan a preparar las tortas.

Desapareció en dirección a la cocina a ayudar a la pelirosa. Konohamaru y Sasuke la observaron desaparecer. Como de común acuerdo, ambas miradas se encontraron.

Somos afortunados de tenerlas ¿Verdad? –comentó como si nada.

Los ojos negros del adolescente se encontraron con los suyos, y por primera vez desde que lo conociera el muchacho le dio una sonrisa y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Al poco tiempo, ambas chicas se aparecieron en el comedor con el resto del desayuno y ocuparon sus respectivos lugares. Tomaron los alimentos en un agradable ambiente de cariño y tranquilidad. La pelirosa alabando las dotes culinarias de Ayumi y contando a los demás sus progresos en la cocina y la chiquilla inflando el pecho orgullosa.

Necesitamos ir a la ciudad –comentó Sakura cuando terminaban sus alimentos–. Se aproxima el invierno. Hay grandes probabilidades de tormentas. Necesitamos abastecer la despensa.

El Uchiha lo meditó unos segundos, casi enseguida se puso de pie y comenzó a levantar la mesa.

¿Qué haces? –cuestionó ella sorprendida.

Ve a alistar a los niños. Nos marchamos en cuanto estén listos.

Aunque asombrada, no se lo hizo repetir. Tomó a los niños y los llevó escaleras arriba. Konohamaru y Ayumi quedaron listos en un momento, de manera que media hora más tarde, estaban los cuatro acomodados en la camioneta y de camino a la ciudad.

Sorprendentemente para Sakura, Konohamaru se veía relajado a pesar de estar rodeado de tantas personas. Pasaron la mañana revoloteando entre las ventas de la ciudad, llenando los vacíos del hogar. El ambiente aligerado por las continuas ocurrencias de la pequeña pelirroja y el afable carácter de la pelirosa. Terminaron tomando el almuerzo en Teriyakis.

¿Recuerdas nuestro primer almuerzo? –cuestionó él

Sakura, que hasta entonces observaba a los niños entretenidos con los peces de colores en una vidriera en la esquina del restaurant, le devolvió la mirada completamente sonrojada.

Por favor, no me recuerdes eso –se quejó sonrojada–. Jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada. Todavía recuerdo la escena que te había montado días antes.

Una de las comisuras labiales del moreno se curvó hacia arriba. La rosada estaba a punto de comentarle algo, cuando escucharon las voces exaltadas.

Por favor. Tienes que calmarte. No puedes irte peleando con todo el mundo.

No te metas en esto, Shion. Hay cosas que no sabes.

Sakura se estremeció. Había reconocido ambas voces. Incluso notó como el moreno al frente suyo se tensaba. Segundos más tarde, dos cabezas rubias aparecían en su campo de visión. Deidara estaba despeinado y llevaba un ojo amoratado.

Ya te dije, Shion, hay cosas que…

Se interrumpió bruscamente, cuando descubrió la mirada sorprendida de los ojos jades. Su ceño se frunció con temor y eso inquietó más a la rosada. Shion, que los descubrió al mismo tiempo, se frotó el ceño.

Hola, Sasuke. Sakura –que la escandalosa rubia se lo tomara todo tan tranquilo solo añadió a la herida–. Alguno puede explicarle al idiota de mi hermanito ¿porqué no se puede pelear con cualquiera en la calle?

Sasuke mantuvo su expresión neutral, sin dejar de observar al dúo. Sin embargo, el mencionado rubio se encogió de hombros, pero con la mirada puesta en Sakura respondió:

Te dije que lo dejes estar, Shion. Además, a ese idiota de Kabuto se la tenía prometida.

Un sonido de cristal roto, atrajo la atención de todos, y evitó que Sasuke constatara la expresión horrorizada de su mujer. La pelirosa se levantó de un salto y corrió a la esquina donde Konohamaru se encontraba. El chiquillo que hasta entonces bebía tranquilamente su zumo, tenía ahora el vaso roto a sus pies y una mira aterrada. Solo Sakura y Deidara, comprendían del todo su reacción, pero cierto morocho se mostraba inquieto al respecto.

Será mejor que nos regresemos –respondió poniéndose de pie.

Sakura no pudo estar más de acuerdo, o más agradecida. Tomó a los niños de la mano y los apresuró de vuelta a la camioneta. A Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido el temblor que parecía haberse adueñado del cuerpo de su mujer, ni la repentina oscuridad en el fondo de su mirada jade.

No obstante no era su forma armar un espectáculo por nada. Guió a su familia en dirección al aparcadero.

Sakura temblaba como una hoja. No ahora. No todavía por favor. Inquieta, llevó la mano al vientre. Ya no podía seguir negándolo. Estaba embarazada. Un embarazo bastante adelantado si sus cálculos eran correctos. Eso ya volvía su situación precaria, la aparición de Kabuto la volvía insostenible. Tenía que hablar con Sasuke, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

El clima continuó deteriorándose rápidamente, los vientos a arreciar y la nieve a caer. Muy pronto fue imposible para Sasuke hacer cualquier cosa en el rancho más que los cuidados básicos que garantizarían la vida de sus animales. Solo podía estar fuera por breves minutos. La peor tormenta se desató tres días después de su visita al pueblo. El viento rugía con fuerzas, sacudiendo las ventanas y aullando en las soledades de aquellos páramos. La nieve se precipitó en avalancha cubriendo todo de blanco. Sakura se encargó de abrigar bien a los niños y preparar bebidas calientes para todos. Al poco tiempo Sasuke llegó con ellos y se acomodaron todos juntos en el sofá. Suspiró pesadamente. Hacía días había confirmado el embarazo, y aunque en otras circunstancias se habría alegrado, ahora era imposible. Estaba aterrada, y cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema con su marido, se le atascaba la respiración. Era ahora…., se dijo. Ahora o nunca.

¿Cuánto crees que dure la tormenta? –interrogó temerosa.

Por toda respuesta le dio un vago encogimiento de hombros. En su fuero interno, pensó que quizás no fuera tan malo. Pasar su tiempo en familia. Hacía mucho que…

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por unos furiosos golpes en la puerta. Ambos se sobresaltaron, pensando que nadie en su sano juicio saldría con semejante tormenta. Los golpes se repitieron. Sasuke se levantó a atender. Fuera lo que fuese, tendría que ser una emergencia.

Itachi, con la coleta desarreglada, cubierto de blanco polvo de nieve y una mirada cansada y completamente aterrada en el rostro. Arrastrando con una muy engrandecida Izumi que no hacía más que contraer el ceño con dolor y sostenerse el abultado estómago.

¿Qué están haciendo con semejante temporal? –inquirió dejándoles espacio.

Itachi se apresuró dentro arrastrando a su esposa que no hacía más que quejarse adolorida.

Izumi está de parto –confesó aterrado.

Aquella terrorífica noticia cortó la respiración a todos en la estancia. Durante uno segundos nadie se movió. Esperando, que de alguna manera, no fuera más que una pesadilla. Un grito desgarrador proveniente de la garganta de Izumi los devolvió a la realidad. Entre los tres ayudaron a la pelinegra a llegar a la habitación de invitados.

Intenté llevarla al hospital –continuó Itachi mirando como Sakura la acomodaba–. Pero no pude avanzar más con esta tormenta. Incluso tuve que abandonar mi camioneta a un kilómetro de aquí.

Trataré de contactar con emergencias –acordó Sasuke

Conmocionada aun, Sakura solo atinó a permanecer al lado de la morena. Sosteniendo su mano y luchando contra las propias reminiscencias de sus temores.

¿Qué le ocurre a la tía Izumi? –cuestionó Ayumi con un puchero.

Su bebé quiere nacer, cariño –explicó lo más sencillo que pudo.

Disimuladamente, Sakura colocó una de sus manos sobre el estómago abultado de la joven, notando el ritmo de las contracciones. Ahogó una furiosa maldición. Si emergencias no se apresuraba, Izumi estaría en un apuro. Quince minutos más tarde, Sasuke, su siempre frío e imperturbable marido atravesaba las puertas de la habitación. Sakura notó enseguida la expresión adusta de su rostro y su corazón se encogió esperando lo peor. Se separó de Izumi y caminó hasta alcanzar el sitio donde ambos hermanos se encontraban reunidos.

Las líneas están muertas –informó Sasuke–. Intenté contactar con emergencias por radio, pero los vientos son tan fuertes que no pueden arriesgarse a enviar siquiera un helicóptero. Mucho menos un todoterreno. Los pronósticos son que la tormenta no disipe hasta más o menos ocho horas.

Izumi no tiene ese tiempo.

Las palabras ahogadas de Sakura no fueron más que las sospechas de todos. Itachi se veía enfermo de la impotencia. Sasuke evitaba mirar a cualquiera de los dos. Mientras escuchaban de fondo la respiración entrecortada y quejumbrosa de la mujer.

Sakura.

Nadie se esperaba la llamada suplicante de la castaña. Mucho menos a quien iba dirigida. Sakura se estremeció. Aun bajo la mirada atenta de los dos hombres, observó la mirada suplicante de su concuña.

Sakura, por favor.

La pelirosa entendía. Sabía lo que la chica le pedía. Su mirada jade voló, de la expresión suplicante en aquellos ojos negros, hasta la profusa mancha de sangre que se extendía por el colchón. Su estómago dio un bandazo, y todo su cuerpo se volvió una masa temblorosa, cuando los recuerdos de su fracaso épico la llenaron.

No tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo –respondió con los dientes apretados.

No, pensó. La mujer no tenía ni ideas. No sabía lo que implicaba para ella. Cuando fracasó, se dijo que sería la última vez. La última vez que pondría en juego una vida. La sola idea de ejercer nuevamente la llenaba de pánico. Estaba segura, todo sería un desastre.

Sakura, por favor –imploró la chica–. Por favor, no dejes morir a mi hijo.

Sintió las oscuras miradas de los hermanos clavados en ella. ¡Mierda! Peor que eso, fue ver los ojitos negros de su hermano pequeño, con algo que le pareció decepción. ¡Mierda! La nausea y el miedo a duras penas la dejaban sostenerse en pie. Todo parecía volverse oscuro alrededor suyo. Luchó contra el mareo. Eran dos vidas. Dos personas que no tenían a nadie más que la ayudaran en esos momentos. Una mujer y un niño que dependían de ella. Que morirían con certeza si ella no hacía algo. Y una mierda. Se hizo médico precisamente por ese motivo. No los dejaría morir. Al menos no sin haberlo intentado. Se arrepentiría de esto. Estaba segura.

Aun sin ser del todo consciente del momento, o el porqué tomó la decisión, se vio caminando en dirección a la cama. Apretó las manos en puños, conteniendo difícilmente los temblores que la sacudían.

Muy bien. Esto es lo que haremos. Necesito unas tijeras, mantas limpias, antiséptico, y una fuente de calor.

¿Qué vas a…?

El Uchiha menor guardó silencio ante la mirada desesperada de su esposa. La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se abrazó a sí misma, y con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión y el miedo contestó con voz entrecortada:

Por favor, esto ya es lo bastante malo para mí. No hagan preguntas.

No que ellos pudieran hacer otra cosa. Tal como estaban las cosas…, bien poco podían hacer por Izumi, más que esperar. Sasuke obligó a Itachi a salir de la habitación, poniéndolo al cuidado de los niños. Después trajo todo lo que la chica pidió.

¿Qué más necesitas?

La pregunta de su marido la dejó pasmada, y al mismo tiempo, la llenó de nuevas fuerzas. Él confiaba en ella. Se concentró en controlar los temblores de su cuerpo y en la mujer que tenía delante. Era cirujana, cierto, pero durante la universidad, había practicado una docena de partos, y todos habían sido perfectos. Claro que habían sido en instituciones hospitalarias, pero daba igual.

Sasuke aguardó quieto en una esquina. No perdía ojo de lo que hacía su mujer. En un minuto la había visto transformarse, de la chica risueña y dulce que era, a una absoluta masa de nervios atormentada. Luego había vuelto a cambiar. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba, pero había un gesto firme en su mentón, un aura obstinada y cierta mirada brillante y peligrosa en ella. La observó situarse entre las piernas de su cuñada. La examinó, con gestos y musitando palabras que le era imposible entender. Se había vuelto una general en pleno campo de batalla. Cuando la sangre salió, y manchó su piel, la vio cambiar de color, y creyó que sería el momento en que colapsaría, sin embargo, notó con cierto orgullo como se sobreponía. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Sakura había sido siempre así? ¿Quién era en realidad su esposa?

No volvió a la realidad, hasta que el llanto espasmódico del recién nacido llenó la estancia. Su sobrino se anunciaba al mundo con energías. Sakura lo limpió rápida y cuidadosamente y luego se lo entregó envuelto en mantas.

Ten. Mantenlo caliente en lo que me encargo de Izumi.

El morocho recibió sin saber muy bien como, aquel pequeño bulto gritón y resbaladizo. Solo atinó, sin saber muy bien cómo, a aproximarse al radiador, al parecer era lo correcto, porque el recién nacido dejó de llorar y comenzó a hacer movimientos de succión desesperado.

Descubrió que Sakura ya había terminado de limpiar a Izumi, incluyendo apartar las sábanas que en peor estado habían quedado. Unos segundos después, abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a Itachi, quien conmocionado, se acercó a su mujer. Sasuke les entregó el pequeño paquete que sostenía en los brazos. Izumi, aun cansada, pero acunando al pequeño, miró a Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos:

Gracias –musitó

Solo entonces, la tensión que la mantuviera a través del estallido abandonó por completo el cuerpo de la pelirosa. Con la pérdida de la adrenalina, el terror, el asco y su fobia a la sangre regresaron, sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerla y perdió el equilibrio. En un segundo, los brazos de su marido la tenían sujeta por la cintura, evitando su caída. Sin mediar una palabra, la arrastró fuera, directa al fregadero. Le sostuvo el cabello mientras la veía vomitar hasta las tripas, le lavó las manos, y las ropas, quitando cualquier rastro de sangre, y finalmente la sentó a la mesa, poniéndole delante un vaso de sake.

Aun medio zombie, Sakura apartó la bebida negando con la cabeza. Puede que se sintiera mal, pero sabía que no era buena cosa beber en su estado. Se masajeó los cabellos y las sienes respirando cansada. Cuando volvió a la realidad, Itachi y Sasuke estaban observándolas de plano en la mesa de la cocina. ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! Insegura de cómo comenzar, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, hasta que sintió un toque ligero en el hombro. Konohamaru estaba ante ella, ofreciéndole una caja de zapatos marcada con rotulador negro. Lo miró sorprendida.

¿Estás seguro de esto?

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho empujó más la caja en su dirección. Sakura le revolvió los cabellos y le dio una triste sonrisa de aceptación.

Si. Supongo que tienes razón. Poco más se puede hacer a estas alturas.

Tomó la caja, la acomodó encima de la mesa y luego la abrió ante los hermanos, que difícilmente parecían creer lo que veían sus ojos.


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke no daba crédito a sus ojos. La cajita de zapatos, que no había visto ni siquiera en los días de la mudanza parecía ahora la caja de Pandora. Fotografías, títulos, certificaciones de notas, títulos universitarios y partidas de nacimiento. Ojeaba los papeles una y otra vez, alternando las miradas con su joven esposa.

¿Quién eres? –cuestionó al fin–. ¿Sarutobi? ¿Sakura Sarutobi?

¿Sarutobi? –cuestionó entonces Itachi sorprendido–. ¿El clan Sarutobi?

La rosada se acarició los cabellos en un gesto desesperado antes de comenzar a hablar. Entonces fue cuando notó que los hermanos llegaban a la parte final de los documentos. Sasuke se tensó completamente, hielo puro en sus ojos negros. Una mirada que le ocasionaría escalofríos a cualquiera. Sin embargo, fue Itachi, quien con voz letal, puso en palabras la incredulidad de ambos. La duda que apareciera ante semejantes pruebas:

¿Estás relacionada con la familia Uzumaki?

La chica suspiró cansada. Se bebió lo que le quedaba del sake antes de comenzar a hablar:

No de la manera en que están pensando. Nací, Sakura Haruno. A mi padre nunca lo conocí, abandonó a mi madre incluso antes de que ella supiera que estaba embarazada. Mi mamá se casó con el hijo mayor de Hiruzen Sarutobi, el patriarca de la familia. Fue el papá que no tenía. Me llevaba al parque, acompañaba a mi mamá cuando yo estaba enferma. Me leía cuentos. Éramos una familia y éramos felices. Mi mamá…

Se interrumpió al llegar a esa parte. Suspiró profundamente, volvió a acariciarse los cabellos, que casi no recordara, no importaba. Seguía doliendo, sobre todo porque le recordaba que eran pérdidas dobles.

Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía tres años.

Creí que habías dicho que tus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito –interrumpió suspicaz Uchiha Menor.

Y así fue –concordó ella–. Asuma Sarutobi y Kushina Uzumaki, el hombre y la mujer que conocí como mis padres, murieron en un accidente de tránsito, hace dos años.

La mirada de confusión y sospecha de los hermanos la perseguía. Rebuscó en los papeles hasta dar con un certificado de defunción y otro de matrimonio.

Empecemos en orden. Mebuki Haruno, mi madre biológica, murió cuando yo tenía tres años. Asuma pudo entregarme a los servicios sociales, en su lugar se quedó conmigo y fue mi papá. Cuando yo tenía seis años, se volvió a casar –una sonrisa triste y divertida plegó sus labios–. Nunca olvidaré ese día. Una escandalosa, hiperquinética y medio torpe pelirroja, con su hijo igual de escandaloso, hiperquinético y torpe.

Supongo que un Uzumaki no se mezclaría con la plebe –comentó Sasuke con acidez.

Sakura, que hasta el momento, trazaba las líneas de una vieja fotografía. Donde aparecía la mujer peliroja, y un pequeño chico rubio. La pelirosa levantó la mirada, con los ojos verdes llenos de emoción.

No vuelvas a decir eso –se sorprendieron ante la furia en la mirada jade–. Jamás. Kushina, mi mamá. No tenía nada que ver con ellos. Era hija de la rama principal. Eso es cierto, pero era completamente independiente. Odiaba las marrullerías del clan. Así que aunque esa vieja bruja de Mito, quería que se doblegara a su voluntad y se casara por dinero, nunca lo hizo. Apenas comenzaba la universidad cuando conoció y se enamoró del fiscal del distrito. Minato Namikaze. Le llamaban el Rayo amarillo. Llevó a más criminales a la cárcel que todo el departamento de policía completo. Sin embargo, no tenía suficiente alcurnia para esa maldita vieja egocéntrica. El coche de Minato explotó un día al salir de la corte. Todo el mundo dijo que había sido una vendetta. Kushina sabía mejor. Una semana antes, la vieja había intentado extorsionarlo para que la abandonara.

¿Por qué no la acusó? –interrogó Itachi.

No podía –respondió la rosada–. Estaba embarazada, y no podría ir en contra de toda la familia. Así que utilizó las pruebas que guardaba como salvaguarda para ella y para su hijo no nacido. Cuando ella y mi padre se casaron, yo tenía seis y Naruto estaba próximo a cumplir los siete años. Fue raro, pero eventualmente, nos volvimos una familia. Yo jamás me sentí huérfana, y puedo asegurar que Naruto tampoco. Teníamos un papá, una mamá y éramos hermanos.

Suena idílico –soltó con sorna Sasuke.

Sakura le dio un suave encogimiento de hombros.

En cierto modo, si lo fue. Konohamaru nació un par de años después, Naruto ingresó a la academia militar, y yo a la escuela de medicina. Todo parecía ir viento en popa. Hasta que falleció el abuelo Hiruzen. Asuma debía heredar todo el imperio Sarutobi, y entonces fue cuando reaparecieron los problemas. Mito, y sus hijas mayores comenzaron a presionar a mamá. Querían que papá firmara alguna clase de contrato. Por supuesto era una maldita trampa. Presionaron, presionaron hasta que terminaron acorralándolos. Mamá y papá nunca quisieron contarme mucho al respecto. De hecho, como ya me encontraba trabajando como cirujana, me enteré de las cosas casi al final. Decían que mientras menos supiera, menos peligro correría. Una noche me llamaron al hospital mientras hacía mi turno. Se escuchaban felices, esperanzados. Su abogado había encontrado un vacío legal. Estaban a punto de liberarse de la familia para siempre.

Llegados a este punto, los ojos verdes de la chica se cristalizaron con lágrimas contenidas. Suspiró un par de veces, consiguiendo controlarse. Era fuerte, pensó con cierto orgullo el moreno:

A la mañana siguiente, cuando guardaba mis cosas para irme a casa, me avisan de una emergencia. Un paciente de un accidente de tránsito. Mis enfermeras, mis compañeros no querían que yo entrara. Decían que debía descansar, pero no los escuché. No fue hasta que estuve dentro, con el bisturí en las manos que descubrí que el paciente que en tan mal estado estaba, era mi hermano mayor, Naruto. Naruto, que hasta donde yo sabía, estaba acompañando a mis padres en su cita con el abogado. La operación fue un desastre. Naruto no murió, pero quedó en coma.

Se detuvo abruptamente. Los recuerdos inundándola. El momento en que reconoció la rubia cabeza de su alborotador hermano mayor. Las manchas de sangre. La falta de expresión. Naruto era la expresión máxima de la alegría, la risa y el ruido. Y luego saber que lo vería condenado a una cama, consumiéndose como un vegetal, y todo por su culpa. Era más de lo que podía manejar. Tenía las manos llenas con la sangre de su hermano. Ella era peor que una asesina. Terminó con una crisis nerviosa, una fobia absoluta a la sangre y completamente incapaz de ejercer su profesión. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba encerrada en una institución mental, sin noticias de ninguno de sus hermanos y sin idea de que pasaría con su vida. De alguna manera, Ino, TenTen, Deidara, y algunos otros amigos suyos y de Naruto lograron sacarla del manicomio. Solo entonces supo que la líder de la familia la había declarado deficiente mental, iniciando los trámites para quedarse con la custodia de Konohamaru y con su parte de la herencia. Eso no la habría fastidiado tanto, de no ser porque quería ampararse en ese mismo poder para desconectar a Naruto de las máquinas que lo mantenían con vida, y porque vio las condiciones en las que ahora se encontraba su pequeño hermano. No sabía que le habían hecho, o que había visto. Solo que el chiquillo travieso y divertido que idolatraba a Naruto y se pasaba el día pegándole bromas a ella y a Kushina, era ahora un autista al que todos trataban como un retrasado.

Las cosas se hicieron un poco más claras luego. Ellos estaban detrás del accidente –continuó ella mesándose los cabellos–. Un accidente provocado por un tiroteo en la avenida. Mis padres fueron tomados como víctimas colaterales, pero ciertamente, ellos eran el objetivo principal. Desdichadamente, la palabra de una deficiente mental, no sería tomada en cuenta. La única manera de reabrir el caso, sería con el testimonio de una de las víctimas. Naruto está en coma, y Konohamaru…, ya ven. Lo único que pude hacer fue escapar.

¿Qué pasó con tu hermano mayor, Naruto? –interrumpió Itachi.

Unos primos lejanos lo están ocultando. Y Konohamaru y yo hemos recorrido el país del fuego y del viento en nuestra huida. Lo siento –se disculpó al fin mirando a Sasuke–. No tenía derecho a envolverte en mis asuntos.

Sasuke apretó los puños. Le creía. Creía cada palabra. No solo por los papeles que tenía delante. Sino por su esposa. Era imposible no ver la verdad detrás de sus palabras. Un nuevo enojo creció en su interior. No contra la rosada. Sino contra la familia Uzumaki en general. Era una niñita a la que se lo habían quitado todo. Pensó en Konohamaru. Un chico al que habían reducido a semejante estado. Y todo por dinero. Simplemente dinero.

Sakura lo observó levantarse de la mesa tronando los puños. Esperó el momento en que llegara el arrebato. Donde la acusara por engañarle, por mentirle. Por poner en riesgo a su pequeña hija. Sin embargo, las palabras nunca llegaron. Cuando volvió a mirarla, sus ojos negros ardían con furia contenida:

Ahora se ha vuelto una vendetta personal –aseguró el morocho.

Nadie que se metiera con su familia, saldría impune. Y Sakura, no, Sakura y Konohamaru, eran ahora su familia. Itachi, con aquella suspicacia que le caracterizaba, tomó una hoja y un lapicero y mirando a Sakura con serenidad dijo:

Sakura, antes mencionaste que tu madre intercambió su oportunidad de acusar a su familia por la seguridad de su hijo y de ella.

Si. Eso fue lo que me confesó unas semanas antes de morir –confirmó ella.

La verdad sea dicha, la chica estaba todavía atontada. La reacción de ambos hermanos no era nada comparada con la que se había imaginado.

Eso implicaría que tenía algunas pruebas. ¿Sabes dónde las habría guardado?

En un lugar donde ni Mito ni los suyos pudieran encontrarlas –aseveró la chica perdida en sus pensamientos–. Una vez me comentó de un lugar. Una cabaña en el monte Myoboku. Era el lugar donde ella y Minato se encontraban antes de formalizar la relación. Nadie de la familia llegó a saber de ella. Supongo que sería un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar.

Muy bien. Tengo un amigo detective. Supongo que podremos comenzar por ahí…

La chica, que hasta entonces, no había comprendido por donde rondaban las mentes de ambos hermanos, no pudo menos que mirar sorprendida. Lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos.

No entiendo –musitó–. Yo…

Itachi, que como siempre parecía saber lo que rondaba las mentes de todos, y que además, no parecía tener problemas de comunicación como su hermano mayor respondió:

Sakura, eres una Uchiha, ahora. Eres un miembro de esta familia. Y nadie que se meta con nuestra familia, sale impune. Además…, se volvió personal desde el momento en que te debo la vida de mi hijo y de mujer.

La pelirosa suspiró, y se sorprendió al liberar un peso que no sabía que había guardado hasta el momento. Lo cierto es que se sentía repentinamente ligera. Era la confianza pensó. Confianza de que al fin, por primera vez en años, había una pequeña luz al final del túnel. Una pequeña esperanza de hacer justicia a los suyos. Konohamaru le dio una pequeña y dubitativa sonrisa, y entonces hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, le echó los brazos al cuello y la besó en la frente.

Vale que todavía tuviera miedo. La sola idea de volver a aquella casa, le producía un pánico paralizante. Acababa de cumplir los ocho años cuando sus padres murieron. En un momento iba cantando canciones con Naruto y con Kushina y al siguiente escuchaba los disparos, los gritos y el olor a humo. Recordaba la expresión y los gritos aterrados de Kushina, las maldiciones y luego el dolor y la oscuridad. Oscuridad de la que despertó para encontrarse separado de todo lo que alguna vez le importó. Los días de estancia en aquella lúgubre casona, los comentarios, las amenazas. Todavía vivía con miedo, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que Sakura, su hermana Sakura había arriesgado tanto por él. La pelirosa había sido luz constante en sus noches de insomnio. Y hasta ahora reconocía, que no había sido muy afectuoso con ella. No se la había puesto muy fácil. Puede que fuera pequeño, pero reconocía que su hermana lo quería de corazón y había hecho todo por él.

Sakura le devolvió el abrazo, revolviendo sus cabellos, sintiendo un enorme alivio. Lo que daría porque el chico volviera a ser el de antes.

La tormenta amainó lo suficiente como para que un helicóptero pudiera aproximarse al rancho y trasladar a Izumi, Itachi y el recién nacido a un hospital. Desde la ventana, Sakura y Sasuke los observaron alejarse. Conteniendo la respiración, Sakura se giró a enfrentar a su marido. Era ahora o nunca, pensó. Tenía que contarle. Tenía que hablar de su embarazo y poner en orden su vida. Era un asunto que los competía a los dos. Bien es cierto que no era el momento adecuado. Que había tratado de evitarlo, pero…, para embarazarse no lo había hecho ella sola. Tomó aire:

Sasuke, yo…

El teléfono móvil de su marido vibró en el pantalón. El Uchiha lo respondió sin mucha expresión. Al cabo de unos instantes, fue evidente que el tema no era agradable.

Allí estaremos –aseguró por fin con la mandíbula tensa.

El moreno se guardó el teléfono. Por el gesto tenso de los hombros, y la mirada oscura, Sakura presintió el tema. Sus peores sospechas fueron confirmadas, cuando, despeinándose los cabellos, Sasuke contestó:

El juicio por la custodia de Ayumi comienza mañana en la tarde.

8


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

 **Confrontada**

Se despertó inquieta. Hacía ya tres días que su marido se había marchado a la ciudad con Ayumi. Tres días en los que no habían hablado prácticamente nada. El agobio crecía hundiendo afilados colmillos en el corazón de Sakura. Horribles presentimientos parecían adueñarse a cada instante. Dubitativamente se acarició el estómago, ya no tan plano. Por supuesto que no era algo que hubiera ocurrido de la noche a la mañana, lo sabía en su cabeza, sin embargo así lo sentía. Se preguntó una y otra vez, porqué no le dijo nada a su marido antes de que este se marchara. La puerta de su habitación se abrió despacio. Sakura se sentó al mismo tiempo que Konohamaru aparecía por la puerta.

Buenos días –le saludó con una sonrisa–. ¿Tienes hambre?

Como de costumbre, el chico no contestó con palabras, pero asintió con la cabeza. Más contenta, Sakura se levantó de la cama y ambos bajaron las escaleras directos a la cocina.

Hoy voy a tener que dejarte un rato con Shion –comentó al chico mientras hacía café.

Percibió la mirada, más inquieta que interrogante de su hermano. La rosada le sonrió procurando ocultar sus nervios.

Todo está bien –prometió–. Pero necesito ir al hospital para unas cosas de rutina. Estaré de vuelta antes de que lo notes.

No estaba siendo sincera, pero tampoco era una mentira del todo. Solo que aun no era tiempo de decirle a su hermanito que estaba embarazada. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, tendría unas catorce semanas. Necesitaba por lo menos una revisión preliminar.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Sakura atravesaba las puertas del centro médico y salía a la calle. Las manos aun le temblaban, cuando arrugó el informe en el interior de su bolso. Miró la vieja camioneta, pero en lugar de subir a ella caminó hasta el parque y se dejó caer sobre un banco. Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y se acarició los cabellos. Tenía quince semanas de embarazo y su bebé sería una niña. ¿Cómo se había metido en eso? Había tomado todas las precauciones. Las píldoras. Entonces recordó. Había tomado unos antibióticos por una infección en la piel. ¡Esa era la peor novatada de todas! Su profesora de Farmacología le habría revocado su nota final si se enterara. Los antibióticos antagonizaban las píldoras hormonales. ¡Idiota! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Necesitaba hablar con Sasuke, y con Konohamaru. ¿Cómo iba y se metía en semejante percal?

Sasuke abandonó la sala del juzgado con tranquilidad. En lo que duraba el proceso, Ayumi debía permanecer bajo custodia de los servicios sociales, pero lo habían permitido contacto todas las tardes. El juicio seguía siendo una tensión, aunque su abogado le aseguraba que tenían la victoria asegurada. El salón de espera estaba vacío, hacía veinte minutos habían salido para un receso y aun faltaban quince para que volvieran a entrar. Caminó hasta la ventana de cristal mirando el horizonte. La tarde anterior había llamado a Sakura, aunque la chica le había asegurado que todo estaba bien, era evidente que no. Estaba inquieta por algo, sin embargo, no se había atrevido a presionarla.

Casi se pierde el sonido de los tacones sobre la alfombra del suelo. El rechinante perfume de noche que le revolvía el estómago le puso sobre alerta.

Si no están nuestros abogados, no tengo nada que hablar contigo Tayuya.

Había pensado en uno o dos adjetivos para agregarle, pero los refrenó justo a tiempo, y cuando se giró para enfrentarla no pudo menos que estar agradecido consigo mismo.

No seas tan presuntuoso, Sasuke. No eres más que un…

Sshh, sshhshh –reprendió la mujer mayor–. Sin perder la elegancia del nombre Tayuya.

Sasuke apretó los puños. Conocía a la mujer. Una anciana, de largos cabellos rojos. Un elegante kimono y una expresión adusta en su semblante. Mito Uzumaki. La matriarca del clan. La mujer que había destrozado la vida de Sakura. ¿Qué mierdas hacía aquí?

Señor Uchiha, un placer conocerle al fin –comentó

Sasuke la miró enarcando una ceja.

Yo no diré lo mismo –contestó el morocho con altivez.

La anciana sonrió. La sonrisa de una víbora si se lo preguntaban.

Estás acabado, Sasuke –chilló Tayuya–. Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre Ayumi y yo….

Sorprendentemente para el Uchiha, la mujer mayor contuvo el arrebato de Tayuya tan solo colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Shh. Tranquila. No necesitamos migajas cuando nos pertenece el premio gordo. ¿Recuerdas querida?

De repente a Sasuke le pareció que era una víbora a punto de saltar. Pero como siempre, enfrentaba el peligro en lugar de huir. La mujer encontró su mirada y sonrió. Disfrutaría quebrando a ese creído.

Usted sabe, señor Uchiha que realmente no tiene ningún derecho sobre la mocosa.

Apretando los puños y endureciendo aun más de ser posible sus facciones, Sasuke tomó aire para no perder la compostura.

"La mocosa", es mi hija –siseó–. Y creo que ya….

Oh, por favor. Ambos sabemos que hay más de un motivo por el cual no trajiste a tu pelirosa mujer aquí.

Bueno, si que era eficaz en silenciarlo, pensó el morocho. No le gustaba tragarse sus palabras, pero este parecía un buen momento. La mujer sonrió con astucia. Sacó un sobre del bolsillo interno del kimono.

Usted parece tener cierta tendencia a confiar en las personas equivocadas. En el fondo parece que continúa siendo un adolescente que quiere sentirse amado.

El morocho comenzaba a ver rojo. Si esta maldita mujer no se callaba…

Iré al grano. Señor Uchiha. Tengo cuentas pendientes con su esposa. Me la entrega, y bien puede quedarse con su mocosa y sus centavos.

Estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella como un toro enfurecido, cuando la mujer abrió el sobre y le mostró las fotos. Un golpe en el estómago no lo habría impactado más.

Imagino que su esposa le contó acerca de su compromiso anterior. Tenía todo listo para casarse. Esa clase de afecto no se olvida así como así. ¿No cree?

Eran fotos. Una docena de ellas. Un Sakura más joven. Con una sonrisa limpia. De la mano de un rubio que conocía muy bien. Su mujer estaba comprometida con el hermano de Shion. El hermano de Shion a quien había hecho pasar como uno de tantos pacientes. El hermano de Shion que curiosamente los había visitado un par de veces.

Oh, pero por favor, no se detenga en las fotos, hay más. Mucho más.

Entonces le entregó el otro pequeño sobre. El que acabaría destruyéndolo todo.

Sakura había tenido una mañana difícil. Primero había hecho la colada, después se había encaminado al huerto donde había pasado casi la mañana completa desbrozando y regando. No quería que cuando Sasuke llegara encontrara nada fuera de lugar. Era casi el medio día, cuando, hambrienta y agotada se dirigió al interior del rancho. Konohamaru estaba pasando el día con Shion nuevamente. Bueno, en realidad con Deidara y con Ino que también estaban de visita otra vez. La rubia había insistido en que el chico necesitaba poco a poco adaptarse a otras personas. Y tenía razón, pensó la rosada. Cada vez lo notaba más abierto, más relajado. Tarareando una cancioncilla se concentró en prepararse un almuerzo rápido. Tenía un hambre atroz, a pesar de los tres tentempiés que había comido a lo largo de la mañana. El embarazo sí que daba hambre.

Ya pronto cariño –murmuró con ternura

Brazos de hombre se enroscaron en su cintura. Fue girada con violencia mientras su corazón se desbocaba. Chilló asustada. Le tomó un par de minutos, a su aterrada conciencia identificar el rostro de su marido.

¡Sasuke! ¡Me asustaste!

Los afilados ojos negros la miraron sin compasión. Una expresión tan fría y perturbadora que la joven se asustó aun más. Dubitativamente trató de acomodar el flequillo que caía sobre la frente del hombre.

¿Qué ocurre? –cuestionó suavemente

Y casi caía en su trampa de nuevo. El Uchiha se sorprendió al reconocer el ramalazo de incertidumbre en su propio corazón. La pelirosa se veía tan pura, tan inocente. ¿Sería posible que en verdad fuera la fría criatura que aseveraba Mito?

Pasado el primer momento de sorpresa, la joven volvió a los detalles más inquietantes.

¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde está Ayumi? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que regresabas?

Esa frase. El moreno tensó la mandíbula.

¿Para ocultarme a tu amante? –cuestionó con sorna.

Sakura retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado. ¿Qué le pasaba? La fría expresión en el rostro de su marido comenzó a asustarla. Trató de poner distancia entre los dos mientras balbuceaba:

¿De qué estás…?

Con los reflejos de una cobra, Sasuke la aprisionó contra el mesón de la cocina, y antes de que la Haruno pudiera hacer nada, la grande y callosa mano del moreno se coló entre su ropa englobando su estómago abultado.

Por mucho tiempo, se creyó inmune al dolor. Sin embargo, esa pelirosa acababa de destruir su mundo en añicos.

Estás embarazada.

Quería apartar la mano. Quería dejar de sentir aquel trozo de piel, endurecido y abultado, sin embargo no podía. Era la jodida polilla dirigiéndose a la maldita llama. Notó como el color abandonaba el rostro de su esposa.

Sakura tembló. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Era una noticia por la que alegrarse. Es cierto que no era el mejor momento, que incluso debía habérselo dicho antes, pero… ¡Peligro! Todos y cada uno de sus instintos gritaba peligro. Pasó saliva con dificultad. Su mano temblorosa, trató de cubrir la de su esposo.

Tengo quince semanas –balbuceó con la lengua seca–. Será una niña.

Los ojos negros se volvieron hielo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad. Su corazón latiendo violentamente contra las costillas.

Ya sé que no es el mejor momento –trató de sonreír–. Por eso no quería contarte hasta que terminara el juicio por Ayumi pero….

¡Largo de mi casa!

Las palabras salieron entre los dientes apretados. Una orden, tan grave y fría que la rosada parpadeó, sin entender.

Mirando el rostro de la joven, el Uchiha se preguntó cómo podía lucir tan inocente. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llevar la farsa? Crujió los dientes, sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos de la chica y zarandeándola.

¡Largo de mi casa!

El corazón de Sakura se disparó. Sirenas de alarma en todo su sistema.

¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué te pasa?

Eres una vil mentirosa. Justo como Mito dijo que eras.

¡Mito! El pánico rugió violento en el corazón de la joven. Al mismo tiempo, aquella vieja sensación de luchadora incansable y feroz guerrera despertó. Sasuke percibió el súbito cambio en la mirada jade.

¿Qué demonios tienes que hablar de Mito?

La voz había dejado de ser dulce para adquirir un timbre acerado. Ahí está, pensó Sasuke. El borde peligroso. La zorra enseñando los dientes.

Vino a abrirme los ojos.

El Uchiha lanzó sobre el mesón el sobre con las fotografías. Sakura las miró unos momentos sin entender. Más que nada, sin darle la prioridad. Su cabeza, como una autopista de carreras, dando círculos alrededor de una sola idea: su hermano en peligro.

¿Cuándo demonios y por qué viste a esa vieja bruja?

Puse en peligro a mi hija por una zorra mentirosa. Me envolvías con tus lágrimas mientras te acostabas con tu prometido.

¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –se obligó a respirar a bocanadas– Si. Estuve comprometida con Deidara, pero eso acabó incluso antes de que mi vida se fuera por la borda.

¡Mentirosa! ¡Estás embarazada de él!

Sakura retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado. Lo miró desconociéndolo.

¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

Solo no te entrego yo mismo a Mito, porque ese crío que tienes por hermano no tiene la culpa…

¡Mierda! ¡Tú le dijiste a Mito!

La ira sustituyó por completo cualquier otro pensamiento. La mano abierta de la pelirosa se batió contra el rostro del moreno. Su corazón rompiéndose con el chasquido del golpe.

¡Eres un maldito Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Jamás te perdonaré si algo le pasa a mi hermano!

Sasuke se maldijo por permitir que los ojos cargados de lágrimas de su mujer lo estremecieran. La Haruno lo apartó con violencia y corrió a la habitación de su hermano. Levantó una tabla suelta y sacó una bolsa que había escondido hasta el momento. Dinero, y un teléfono de emergencia. Marcó el único número en el listado mientras corría escaleras abajo.

¿Sakura? –la voz de su amiga sonaba aliviada–. Escucha hay algo…

¡Ino! No hay tiempo. Escucha, aleja a Konohamaru. Sasuke me traicionó y Mito está cerca de encontrarme. Deshazte de tu teléfono y oculta a mi hermano. ¡Ino, pase lo que pase, no dejes que lo encuentren.

¡Sakura! Escucha…

Cortó la comunicación sin escuchar el resto de la oración. Podía escuchar el ruido de los automóviles acercándose. Abrió el teléfono, le arrancó la batería y la tarjeta, las dejó caer en el interior del inodoro. En el momento que alcanzaba la puerta, una hummer negra se detenía frente a ella. Sakura tembló y no por el frío. Cuando la puerta del auto se abrió, se encontró con la fría y triunfante mirada de la matriarca del clan Uzumaki. Sin poder evitarlo, retrocedió un paso. Lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas y le fue imposible contener la mirada suplicante a Sasuke.

Creo que tenemos cuentas pendientes, querida –susurró la mujer.

La anciana levantó la cabeza y con gesto condescendiente miró al Uchiha mientras le entregaba un sobre blanco.

Tal como acordamos. Aquí está nuestra renuncia oficial sobre la niña. Puede estar tranquilo señor Uchiha. Siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas.

Sus ojos azulinos fueron sobre la joven que temblaba como una hoja. Dándole una mirada que la hizo estremecer. Sakura miró implorante a su marido.

Sasuke, por favor. Estoy embarazada. Llevo tu hijo.

La expresión del moreno se volvió de piedra. La poca lástima que comenzaba a sentir por ella se evaporó. Con una mirada letal, tomó el sobre que le ofrecía la mujer y masculló:

Sácala de mi vista.

Tú sabes lo que quiero querida –dijo con falso tono dulzón–. Déjame tenerlo.

Aun temiendo por su vida y la de su hijo, Sakura exprimió su corazón, y se las arregló para lanzarle una mirada desafiante a la mujer.

¡Nunca!

9


	17. Disculpas

Disculpas a mis amadas lectoras:

 **Si. Se que llevaba más o menos casi un año desaparecida. Muchas de ustedes me preguntaron que sucedía y me animaban a seguir. Debo agradecerles. La verdad, estuve mucho tiempo con un bloqueo de escritor, y con una depresión de la que recién salgo. Una ruptura traumática, y muchos exámenes son algunas de las razones. Como sea, muchas gracias a todas. Trataré de estar de vuelta más a menudo. Gracias por los ánimos y sus cariños.**


	18. Tic-tac

Capítulo 17

Tic-tac

 **Hola, de vuelta con otro capítulo. Gracias a todas mis preciosas lectoras. Gracias por sus ánimos, por sus palabras reconfortantes. Espero que disfruen este capi. Las amo.**

Sasuke observaba a Ayumi con mirada ausente. La chiquilla jugaba en el jardín sin mayores preocupaciones. Hacía casi una semana que había terminado todo. Cuatro días. Cuatro días desde que ambos salieran de la corte. Cuatro días desde que Sakura desapareciera en el interior del coche de los Uzumakis. Nada más llegar a casa, la niña había preguntado por Sakura y Konohamaru, y Sasuke había reprimido una amarga respuesta, recordándose que Ayumi no tenía la culpa de nada. Curiosamente, a cada tanto volvía a su mente el rostro entristecido de su esposa. Estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza. Solo había sido una actriz consumada. Otra más que había jugado con él. Otra más que lo había traicionado de la peor forma posible. ¿Quién lo diría? Sakura y Tayuya no estaban emparentadas por la sangre, sin embargo las dos había tomado el mismo camino. Irónico. O quizás es que ese fuera su destino. Ser un idiota cor…

Una camioneta se detuvo con brusquedad en su jardín. Intrigado Sasuke bajó las escalinatas delanteras del porche. Conocía la camioneta azul medio desvencijada. Era la de Shion y Sasori. Las puertas de la misma se abrieron en el mismo momento que él alcanzaba el suelo firme. Su ceño se frunció con desagrado cuando en lugar de sus vecinos, Shion y Sasori, vio desmontarse a cierto rubio con coleta que le revolvió las tripas y otra mujer que parecía ser una copia suya. Las manos se le cerraron en un puño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a…?

Antes de poder decir nada, el puño cerrado de Deidara se incrustó contra su mandíbula. El dolor y el sabor a sangre se mezclaron juntos. Sasuke había ido acumulando el odio, el rencor y la ira por los fracasos pasados y presentes, embotellándolos de una forma nada saludable. Todos esos sentimientos reprimidos lo había convertido en un barrilete de pólvora andante, y la agresión de Deidara se convirtió en la chispa que prendió la corta mecha. Con un rugido de cólera, el morocho se abalanzó sobre el rubio. Intercambiando puñetazos y patadas. Tratando de liberar toda la ira que guardaba dentro. De fondo escuchaba algunos gritos femeninos, pero nada de eso importaba. Como tampoco importaba los golpes que sentía de vez en cuando, los puntos dolorosos o el que casi no era conciente de si golpeaba o donde golpeaba a Deidara.

Un brazo de hierro tiró de él en dirección contraria, alzándolo del suelo y separándolo de la pelea.

¡Suficiente!

El timbre intransigente de Itachi, atravesó la nebulosa que había ocupado la mente de Sasuke. Itachi lo sostenía fuertemente de los hombros, inmovilizándolo de manera efectiva. Al frente suyo, Yahiko tenía retenido igualmente al rubio.

¿Qué sucede aquí? –cuestionó el mayor de los hermanos.

¡Eres un bastardo, degenerado!

El agudo chillido de Ino fue la única advertencia antes de que la alta rubia se lanzara sobre el moreno como una gata furiosa. Itachi tuvo que hacer verdaderos malabares para apartar a su hermano y retener a la rubia que parecía un pitbull con esteroides.

¡Sasuke! ¡¿A qué viene esto?!

La rubiecita tenía manos peligrosas y al moreno mayor no le agradaba la idea de tener que explicarle a su esposa un rostro aruñado. Sasuke se sacudió la ropa como si se hubiera manchado. No podía creer que tuvieran la desfachatez…

¡Adelante! –la voz de Deidara se alzó sobre los gritos de su hermana

Curiosamente, el calor del momento había pasado, y en su lugar, la fría rabia y el acento despectivo llamaron la atención de todos. Una risa sardónica sacudió el pecho del hombre.

¿Por qué no le cuentas, Uchiha? ¿No le has dicho a tu hermano que vendiste a tu esposa? ¿Qué fuiste demasiado cobarde como para darle el frente y defenderla de una vieja corrupta y una mujerzuela?

Silencio sepulcral. Itachi y Yahiko miraron a Sasuke con expresiones demasiado severas. Incluso Ino había dejado de debatirse entre los brazos del Uchiha mayor.

¿De qué está hablando, Sasuke? –repitió Itachi

Deidara sonrió. Una risa donde se mezclaba el dolor y la rabia.

Traicionó a Sakura. Se la entregó en bandeja a Mito Uzumaki.

¿Traición? ¿Traición? ¡Ese maldito zoquete se atrevía a hablar de traición! Aun con la sangre hirviendo con la potencia de un volcán, Sasuke se las arregló para mantener la compostura. Solo Itachi, que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, supo lo atormentado de su hermano cuando miró en las insondables profundidades de sus ojos negros.

No eres tú quien debería venir a mi casa, a hablar de traición.

Soltó las palabras entre los dientes apretados. La ira bullendo peligrosamente cerca de la superficie. Solo Itachi tenía una idea de cuan cerca del límite se encontraba. Deidara se sacudió entre los brazos de Yahiki, y este lo dejó ir, aunque no sin asegurarse de que no volvieran a lanzarse uno sobre el otro. Aunque, no estaba muy seguro de cuánto soportarían. No podía evitar la sensación de que eran una bomba de relojería.

¡Yo jamás la habría defraudado! –decretó con voz solemne.

Una seca carcajada estremeció el pecho de Sasuke. Una carcajada en la que solo Itachi pudo identificar el profundo dolor.

¡No por supuesto! –respondió con sorna–. ¡La embarazaste después de todo! ¡Imagino que un mínimo de decencia tendrías no!

De fondo escuchó el ahogado grito de horror de Ino, y sintió la mirada de lástima de su hermano. Pero solo tenía ojos para la expresión desconcertada del rubio.

Aunque la ira, el odio y la impotencia hacían una amalgama en el interior de Deidara, un instinto primario le obligó a mantener la calma.

¿Embarazarla? ¿De qué estás hablando?

¡La vendiste a Mito estando embarazada!

El grito había salido de la garganta de Ino, que le clavó el tacón en el pie a Itachi. El morocho tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no liberar a la peligrosa rubiecita. Había ido atando cabos más o menos. Sasuke había revelado a Mito el paradero de Sakura y la Uzumaki se la había llevado. Sasuke lo había hecho porque tenía la certeza de que la rosada le había sido infiel. En un primer momento, había dudado de ello. La joven le había parecido sincera. Nunca la había creído capaz de ello. Sin embargo…, si estaba embarazada…., eso querría decir que…

Si tenías tantas ganas de defenderla –escupió el morocho con fría rabia mirando al rubio–, entonces debiste haber hecho cargo de tus paquetes, en lugar de esperar que otros lo hicieran por ti. ¿No crees?

Deidara apretó las manos en puños y se acercó con pasos firmes y seguros al moreno.

Escúchame, Uchiha y escúchame bien. No sé qué estupideces te habrá contado Mito, pero tu mujer es un ángel. Y yo soy un hombre. Y si ella y ese hijo que espera fueran míos, no me habría escondido como un cobarde y habría permitido que unas faldas me los arrebataran.

¡No seas mentiroso! –escupió Sasuke–. ¿Niegas que estuviste comprometido con ella? Desde el día en que llegaste no le quitabas el ojos. Vi como la miras. ¡La deseas!

¡Sí! –reconoció Deidara– Estuvimos prometidos, pero ella me dejó. Fue ella quien terminó la relación, no yo. Y no, no la deseo, estoy enamorado de ella.

La categórica respuesta estremeció a todos, incluso a Sasuke. Los ojos azules de Deidara se habían llenado de una brillante resolución. Incluso Ino desvió la mirada adolorida.

Tengo un ejército de abogados. Pude haberla librado de ti y de tu absurdo matrimonio, pero ella se negó. Se negó a traicionarte. No que tú lo merezcas. ¿Cierto?

Había imprimido un triste sarcasmo a sus palabras finales. Algo se estremeció en el pecho del moreno. Como siempre, utilizó la ironía para hacer frente a su malestar.

No son más que unos mentirosos. Los dos –replicó–. Ahora ella está con los de su calaña…

Un pequeño bólido se estrelló contra él. Sorprendido, Sasuke vio como Konohamaru, que parecía salido de la nada, lo golpeaba con descoordinados puñetazos, que más que dolorosos, resultaban incómodos.

Pro…pro…prometiste…. Prometiste cuidarla.

El mundo entero pareció detenerse. Nadie daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. El chiquillo tenía una voz, ronca, insegura, que se rompía al final de cada frase. Como si se hubiera olvidado de usarla. Tal vez, así era. Sasuke quedó estático, solo recibiendo más de los suaves golpes del adolescente. Sin embargo… sus lágrimas y aquellas palabras sueltas resultaron lo dolorosas que debían haber sido los golpes.

E… ella…. Ella co…con…confió…e… e.. en…ti.

Finalmente logró romper su inmovilidad y sostuvo los brazos del chiquillo.

¡Konohamaru, basta!

No tenía idea de que el chico estaba escuchándolos. Debía haber estado oculto en la camioneta. Por algún motivo eso lo molestó. De haber sabido que el muchacho estaba escuchando no habría dicho nada.

Creo que será mejor que pasemos dentro –sugirió Itachi.

Yahiko se removió incómodo, antes de decir:

Y yo regresaré a mi casa. Itachi, nos vemos luego.

El moreno le agradeció con un asentimiento de la cabeza y lo observó alejarse. Luego todos pasaron dentro del rancho.

Sakura se despertó asustada. La pequeña habitación donde la tenían encerrada resultaba opresiva y carecía de cualquier comunicación al exterior. Sin relojes, radios o cualquier cosa que le sirviera para medir el paso del tiempo, la Haruno estaba desorientada. Dormía cuando la vencía el cansancio, comía cuando el hambre atroz le recordaba que había alguien más que dependía de ella. Sin embargo, y con tristeza se preguntaba si esa constante zozobra no pondría fin a su embarazo antes de tiempo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada. No sabía cómo estaba Konohamaru, o Naruto. Solo…

El ruido de pasos por el pasillo la puso sobre aviso. Instintivamente se pegó contra la pared. La puerta se abrió, Mito Uzumaki atravesó la puerta con su habitual aire de superioridad.

Al menos ya no intentas atacarme –reconoció con burla.

Las primeras veces, Sakura se le había lanzado encima para tratar de escapar. Solo había conseguido recibir un par de golpes en el cuerpo y en el orgullo. Dejó de intentarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de esos golpes podría acabar con su hija no nacida. Sakura enfrentó a la anciana con todo el coraje que pudo reunir.

¿Estás dispuesta a hablar?

¡Nunca!

La mujer le dio una sonrisa de superioridad.

Te sugiero que lo pienses. Estás sola en nuestras manos. Nadie tiene idea de dónde estás. Nadie vendrá a rescatarte ahora. Recuerda, tu marido te odia, y ese es el único que podría saber algo. No tienes esperanzas.

¡No me importa! –replicó con orgullo–. ¡Nunca tendrás a mis hermanos!

La mujer volvió a sonreír.

¿En serio? Querida, nunca es mucho tiempo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de Sakura. Había algo en los ojos de la mujer que la hicieron estremecer.

Puedes pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros. Puedes pasar meses –sudor frío recorrió la espalda de la Haruno–. No estoy segura de que tu cría pueda estar hasta "nunca" contigo. Soy paciente. Ya veremos a quien quieres más, a tu bastardo o a "tus hermanos".

Con una sonrisa sádica abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí. Sakura se dejó caer al suelo. Sabía que la mujer no mentía. No había amenazado con hacerla abortar. No había amenazado con matarla a ella. No. Era lo bastante cruel como para ponerla a escoger. Era lo bastante cruel como para someterla a la tortura del tiempo. Con una mano temblorosa se acarició el vientre. Su hija. Su hija o su hermano. Tic-tac.

7


	19. A todo o nada

Capítulo 18

Sasuke se levantó con dolor de cabeza. Algo que se había vuelto una constante durante los últimos cuatro meses. Las palabras que un día le dijera su hermano, repiqueteban en su conciencia "Un día perderás tu futuro por negarte a dejar ir el pasado". Si tan solo hubiera echado a perder únicamente su futuro. Pero resulta que en su estupidez había arrastrado a varios inocentes. Hacía cinco años, Tayuya lo había traicionado y le había mentido de la peor forma posible. Lo peor de todo, era que esa misma mentira la había arrastrado por casi seis años. Una mentira que no solo había arruinado su vida, sino la de otros inocentes. Sentado en la cama se mesó los cabellos. Cuando unos momentos luego salió al pasillo, había recuperado su expresión estoica de siempre. Fuera escuchó varias voces. Se preparó mentalmente para las caras avinagradas que lo recibirían. En efecto, cuando llegó al recibidor del apartamento, se hizo silencio absoluto. Los ojos celestes de Ino parecían desprender dagas en su dirección, y los labios de Deidara se cerraron en un amargo rictus. Izumi meció al pequeño Fugaku contra su pecho y probó a darle una sonrisa tímida a Sasuke.

Sasuke, venga, toma una taza de café.

El morocho caminó en silencio hasta la cafetera y se sirvió, sin atreverse a romper el ambiente que se respiraba en la sala. Izumi, perfectamente consciente de la tensión que se había adueñado del lugar, envió una mirada nerviosa a su marido.

¿Aun no saben nada de Sakura? –inquirió Itachi.

Los dedos de Sasuke se tensaron alrededor de la taza, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Deidara miró malhumorado de un hermano a otro.

Si de verdad les interesa tanto, ¿porqué tu hermano no ha puesto una denuncia por el secuestro de su esposa?

Izumi ahogó un chillido ante tal ataque verbal. Sasuke dejó la taza sobre el mesón con una calma que para nada sentía.

Si eres un chico tan inteligente y tienes a tantos abogados –masculló–, entonces ya te habrán dicho que ante la ley, Sakura es una deficiente mental cuya patria potestad corresponde a la familia Uzumaki, que la reportaron como perdida hace dos años, añadiendo además el cargo de secuestro. Porque también son los tutores legales de Konohamaru y ella se lo llevó.

Que fuera la primera vez que ponía tantas palabras juntas, muy cierto. Que goteaba sarcasmo y bilis en cada una de ellas, también era cierto. Pero también es cierto que sirvió para que Deidara se mordiera los labios. Sasuke reconocía que había sido un idiota, pero siendo prácticos, de nada valía llorar sobre la leche derramada, ahora solo quedaba tratar de enmendar su chapuza. Su primer impulso había sido precisamente ese, poner una denuncia por secuestro a Mito Uzumaki, pero su abogado rápidamente lo aconsejó. Era cierto, la misma Sakura lo había dicho, ella había sido declarada deficiente mental y hacía dos años que estaba sin tratamiento y además, había arrastrado a su hermanito por más de tres fronteras. Poner esa denuncia sería lo mismo que culparse a sí mismo por secuestro, y volver a atraer la atención sobre si y su hija antes de lo que sería saludable incluso para la misma Sakura. Lo que no quería decir que estuviera cruzado de brazos realmente.

La bebé pateó con fuerzas distrayendo a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Con un gesto demasiado cansado, se acarició el abultado estómago. Veintinueve semanas de embarazo si sus cálculos eran correctos. Casi el último trimestre. Casi la hora del parto. Cada vez que pensaba en ello el mundo parecía venírsele encima. Aun no tenía ni ideas de que hacer. Su hija corría peligro, sus hermanos estaban en peligro y ella no tenía nadie que la ayudara. Además…, el sonido de pasos llegó desde el pasillo exterior. Todo el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó. Las horas de tortura psicológica a las que la sometían entre la vieja Mito y Tayuya eran cada vez peores. Incapaz de huir a ninguna parte, se pegó a la pared enfrentando la puerta, y esperando. Curiosamente, los pasos se volvieron más suaves, cautos. La puerta se abrió despacio, como si la persona del otro lado, temiera ser descubierta. Las pulsaciones de Sakura se agitaron, todo su cuerpo reverberando con miedo. Una cabeza pelirroja, apareció entonces. Solo que no era quien ella había imaginado. Cortos rizos rojos, nariz perfilada, ojos carmesíes y lentes de montura cuadrada.

¿Karin? –murmuró asombrada.

La pelirroja, sin dejar de mirar al pasillo le hizo el universal gesto de guardar silencio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y la miró nerviosa unos segundos.

Suigetsu está vigilando el pasillo y esto es ya bastante arriesgado así que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Hoy hay fiesta en la mansión, es el cumpleaños de Tayuya y lo están celebrando por lo alto así que más de uno caerá borracho. Esta media noche te ayudaremos a escapar.

El móvil de la mujer comenzó a vibrar y ella soltó una palabrota. Le entregó una llave a la chica y salió igual de rápido advirtiéndole que esperara por ellos. Con las piernas débiles, y aun creyendo que estaba soñando la pelirosa se dejó caer al suelo. ¿Sería posible? Se acarició el vientre, con el corazón ya más luminoso.

La pelirosa se pasó el resto del día en un estado de puro nervio, trató de serenarse cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse esta vez para dejar paso a la vieja Mito. Sakura sabía que la mujer era inteligente y perspicaz, que bajo ningún concepto podría dar indicios de algo fuera de lo común o todo se vendría abajo. Hizo lo único que podía, permaneció en silencio y con la mirada perdida dejando que la mujer despotricara sus amenazas. Al menos esta vez no llegó a la violencia física. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse cansado, sin embargo, su mente era una autopista. Caminó de un lado a otro, no tenía forma de medir el tiempo, así que solo podría esperar. Eso y rezar porque Karin y Suigetsu no fueran descubiertos, de lo contrario, no solo ellos, sino también Naruto estaría en problemas. Eran ellos los que habían ocultado y cuidado a Naruto los últimos dos años. Finalmente volvió a escuchar el sonido de pasos por el pasillo. Karin apareció con la misma cara de asustada de la mañana.

Karin, ¿cómo está Naruto?

Karin volvió a silenciarla sin dejar de mirar el pasillo.

Ahora no, Sakura –reprendió–. Escucha, ni Sui ni yo podemos ser relacionados contigo, así que esto es lo más que puedo hacer. Estamos en el ala este de la mansión. Toma el pasillo de la izquierda y dobla a la derecha. Encontrarás el garaje, todas las llaves están en la pared. Estamos en Konoha, en el distrito residencial. Si te da tiempo, ve hasta mi casa, sino, estás por tu cuenta. Corre.

No tuvo que repetirlo. Karin se apresuró a correr de vuelta a su habitación, mientras la rosada corría por los pasillos en la dirección indicada. Tenía que lograrlo. Era su esperanza y la de su bebé. Llegar al garaje no fue problemas, por un momento se quedó anonadada, esos sujetos más parecían ser los dueños de un concesionario. Tomó las llaves del que le pareció más fiable y se dispuso a correr a la libertad. Entonces fue que sonaron las alarmas. ¡Mierda! Por supuesto, debía desactivarlas antes de abrir la puerta, pero ya qué más daba. Pisando a fondo el acelerador atravesó los jardines y de paso arrancó las delicadas verjas de la entrada. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se supiera perseguida. No. Definitivamente no podría llegar a casa de Karin, o de cualquier otro desconocido, ya que estábamos. Sin embargo no podía rendirse. No podía poner en peligro a Konohamaru o a Naruto. ¡Naruto! Poniendo a prueba la dirección del auto, dio un volantazo cambiando de rumbo de forma precipitada. Sus perseguidores trataron de seguirle el ritmo, aunque perdieron unos valiosos segundos. Segundos que aprovechó Sakura para llegar a la estación de policías donde trabajaba su hermano. Abandonó el auto en la acera y corrió escaleras arriba prácticamente consumiendo las escasas reservas de energía que le quedaban. A esa hora de la noche la estación estaba prácticamente desierta, sin embargo, no dejó de notar la incrédula expresión del oficial de guardia.

Soy Sakura Haruno, antes conocida como Sakura Sarutobi. Hermana de crianza de Naruto Uzumaki. Soy buscada por el secuestro de Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Sasuke nunca dormía mucho. Era parte de la vida de un ranchero y ya se había acostumbrado. Normalmente, ya sobre las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana estaba en pie. Lo que no era común, es que hubiera alguien tan madrugador como él. Es por eso que cuando escuchó los chillidos y el aporreo en la puerta principal de la habitación se preguntó si tendría que cruzar los puños con alguien.

De tras de él apareció una somnolienta Izumi y un Itachi completamente serio y listo para cualquier batalla. Un bólido rubio atravesó la habitación. Ino. ¿Desde cuándo esa modelito era tan madrugadora?

Tiene que ver las noticias –gruñó–. Ahora.

Pasó de largo al centro de la suite y prendió el televisor. Una banda de reporteros se encontraban frente a la estación de policías y un oficial parecía dar una rueda de prensa.

 _Aun no es posible dar una respuesta concreta a la situación –decía el oficial–. La señorita Haruno fue diagnosticada con un trastorno psiquiátrico hace dos años y está sin tratamiento. Es cierto que su tutoría legal corresponde a la familia Uzumaki, pero ahora han aparecido nuevos datos y por el momento debe permanecer al cuidado de la unidad policial. Debemos recordar que también es la principal sospechosa en el secuestro de Konohamaru Sarutobi. Eso es todo por ahora._

Los tres Uchihas permanecieron estáticos. ¡Sakura! Por un instante, nadie fue capaz de decir nada. La reportera siguió hablando de los sucesos de hacía dos años, pero Sasuke ya no escuchaba nada más.

Kakashi Hatake era tenido por todos como el fiscal más temerario. Un prodigio. Un soldado imparable que había resuelto los casos más difíciles de toda la historia. Tomó aire en un suspiro cansado antes de volver la mirada al bulto de papeles sobre su escritorio. Habían muchos espacios en blanco en ese caso. Demasiados. Y no, no permitiría que ese caso en particular se lo agenciara ningún otro fiscal. Era suyo y lo libraría hasta el fin. Levantó el teléfono de su escritorio.

Por favor, Kurenai, que traigan a la señorita Haruno a la oficina.

Algunos momentos después dos oficiales atravesaban la puerta conduciendo a una mujer. Kakashi no pudo evitar la sacudida en su pecho. La mujer era joven, pequeña más bien, pero su cuerpo se dilataba bajo el embarazo. Un embarazo bastante avanzado. Lo que solo empeoraba la situación, no era médico como ella, pero hasta él podía ver que la chica estaba prácticamente desnutrida, eso sin contar las marcas de laceraciones en los brazos y las uñas rotas y sucias. Signos de pelea. La muchacha se sentó con cuidado y desconfianza en los ojazos verdes. Ante una señal suya, los dos oficiales retrocedieron hasta la puerta, segundos después, la secretaria, Kurenai atravesó la puerta y dejó ante ellos una bandeja con aperitivos y té antes de volver a marcharse.

Perdón por no poder ofrecerle una comida real –se disculpó tratando de aligerar el ambiente–, pero adelante, sírvase.

La muchacha lo miró con desconfianza patente. Claro, suponía que no inspiraba mucha confianza que se cubriera medio rostro, pero no era el momento en que comenzaría a cambiar viejas mañas. Le dio una mueca de complicidad esperando aligerar el ambiente, y se sirvió el primero, dando unos buenos vocados.

Me gustaría decir que mi secretaria es tan buena cocinera. Lamentablemente solo puedo asegurarle que es estupenda escogiendo lugares en base a su higiene y si su calidad. Así que podemos comer sin temor a una gastroenteritis.

Sakura no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Irónico. Aunque una gastroenteritis fuera la menor de sus preocupaciones en estos momentos. No obstante, si tenía hambre, y el hombre había comido sin pensarlo, así que envenenado no debía estar. Se sirvió un poco de té, y se comió tres aperitivos antes de darse cuenta.

¿La han llevado a un médico? –cuestionó entonces

Sakura se limpió los labios con la servilleta y dudó unos segundos.

Vino uno a verme hace unos días. Es obvio que estoy desnutrida, y que eso no puede ser bueno para el bebé. He comenzado a recibir una dieta especial, aunque no sé si eso lo arregle a tiempo.

Entiendo. ¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

Treinta semanas ya. Creo. Es el período crítico para el aumento de peso del bebé, así que aquí se define el todo o el nada.

Se sigue conduciendo como una doctora. La mejor de su curso sino recuerdo mal de su expediente –Sakura lo miró con serenidad–. Y yo no soy un especialista, pero llevo días estudiándola, y usted no encaja en el perfil de una esquizofrénica con delirios paranoicos como está diagnosticada.

La pelirosa se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa triste. Por supuesto que no encajaba en el perfil. Pero este tipo era el fiscal. Si estaba de parte de la familia Uzumaki y ella hablaba de más sería como echarse la tierra encima. Se atrevió a enfrentar los ojos oscuros del hombre, y curiosamente lo que vio, la llenó de esperanzas.

Hay demasiados espacios en blanco en este casi, señorita Haruno. Y a mi no me gustan los espacios en blanco.

¿Por qué estoy aquí? –cuestionó ella a su vez–. Estoy segura de que Mito Uzumaki está dispuesta a llenarlo.

Los ojos del hombre relampaguearon con una emoción oscura. Sin embargo, la pelirosa solo lo vio apretar los dientes.

El problema está, en que yo quiero escuchar su versión, señorita Haruno. Me parece que nunca nadie la ha escuchado, y creo que sería interesante.


	20. A todo o nada II

Capítulo 20

A todo o nada II

Desde el día en que vieran las noticias en el telediario, la familia Uchiha, y los Yamanaka se habían convertido en una especie de hormiguero. Teléfonos sonaban de un lado a otro. Ideas y planes cada uno más disparatado que el anterior. No faltaron los choques entre Deidara y Sasuke, y más de una vez, Izumi se preguntó cuánto tiempo faltaría para que esos dos se fueran nuevamente a los golpes.

Sasuke, necesitamos hablar.

El nombrado, que hasta el momento se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, observó a su hermano. Extrañamente, la casa se encontraba silenciosa en ese momento. Sasuke notó que Itachi se veía mucho más serio que de costumbre. Casi nervioso.

Han llamado nuestros abogados.

El Uhiha menor enarcó una ceja, un vano intento de disimular el galope desenfrenado de su corazón. Desde el día del telediario, habían tratado por todos los medios de contactar con Sakura, para encontrarse con una enorme muralla de silencio y esquivas.

El fiscal ha consentido una visita de treinta minutos. Te sugiero que corras a la delegación antes de que Deidara se entere y te gane el lugar. Y yo que tú, le contaría la verdad. Completa.

A pesar de que las últimas palabras habían sacudido a Sasuke, Itachi no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, antes de que el hermano menor saliera de la habitación.

Sakura se preguntó cómo había sido. Su vida se había transformado a una velocidad vertiginosa. Días atrás estaba aprisionada en una bodega en manos de la familia Uzumaki, ahora estaba preparándose para enfrentar un juicio. Hacía dos días, había terminado el interrogatorio del fiscal Kakashi. Sakura pensó que la retornarían a la celda en la delegación, sin embargo, el señor Hatake realizó un par de llamadas, y Sakura terminó internada en un hospital. Habían sido tantos años de huidas y traiciones que la pelirosa temía permitirse la esperanza. Ahora estaba en un pequeño hospital de Konoha, lógicamente, aislada en una habitación y con una guardia de dos policías. Aun así. La bebé pateó en su interior y Sakura, instintivamente se acarició el estómago. El médico de cabecera que la recibiera, había fruncido el ceño al verla. Claramente, entendía. Su estado nutricional ponía en un riesgo severo a su bebé y a ella misma. Sin embargo…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la puso sobre aviso. Sus manos se tensaron en puños. Estaba en el hospital, y tenía dos custodios en la puerta, pero la vida le había demostrado que sus enemigos tenían manos muy largas. La puerta terminó de abrirse, y la mujer sintió como si la hubieran bañado con agua helada.

La tensión que se adueñó de la habitación, podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Sasuke observó a su esposa y se estremeció. La imagen que tenía delante, una mujer que era apenas huesos y piel. Los vívidos ojos verdes, hundidos en las cuencas, bolsas violáceas bajo ellos. La mirada asustada, un cervatillo frente a los faros de un camión, y finalmente, el enorme vientre que cubría con mano protectora. Era un bastardo. Honestamente, los golpes de Deidara habían dolido menos que esa imagen.

Sakura pestañeó un par de veces. Sasuke supo el momento en que la chica se convenció, que no era el hambre o el estrés jugándole malas pasadas a su cerebro. Lo supo en el momento en que los orbes verdes perdieron la expresión de sorpresa y temor, sustituida por una amalgama de profundo odio y desprecio.

¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?

La voz era ronca y débil, como si le costara trabajo pronunciar las palabras, sin embargo, estaban llenas de frío desdén. No le pasó desapercibido tampoco la manera tan protectora en que se aferraba el vientre. El Uchiha pasó saliva con dificultad. Sus ojos oscuros no lograban desprenderse de los verdes de la joven. Ella sin embargo, y con toda la razón del mundo reconocía él, no tenía tales remilgos. Se adelantó con pasos furiosos, la profunda ira renovando su sangre.

¡Largo! ¡Lárgate!

Entendía su estallido de ira, pero no podía hacer nada para apaciguarla. No se lo merecía. No se merecía su perdón. Sin embargo, ella sí que se merecía saber la verdad. Finalmente consiguió reaccionar cuando la vio dirigirse al timbre que llamaría a la enfermera. Eso finalmente le hizo recuperar la voz.

Sakura, Ayumi no es mi hija.

La pelirosa se congeló en su lugar. Dudando de haber escuchado correctamente. Sasuke pasó saliva con dificultad. ¡Mierda! Se había jurado enterrar ese asunto para siempre. Sin embargo, su hermano tenía razón. Lo mínimo que Sakura se merecía era saber toda la verdad.

Ayumi no es mi hija –repitió, esta vez más bajo, pero con la voz más firme.

Con eso logró que su esposa se girara lentamente hacia él. Los ojos verdes interrogantes e incrédulos. Sasuke enfrentó la mirada de la chica. ¡Mierda! Era casi peor tenerla de frente. Se despeinó los cabellos, nervioso. Cruzó los brazos en jarras, pero se negó a rehuir la mirada de su mujer.

Te dije que mi tío me casó con Tayuya cuando yo tenía dieciseís años. Te dije que descubrí la infidelidad de Tayuya poco tiempo después de nacer Ayumi. Lo que no te conté, fue cómo lo descubrí.

Se detuvo unos instantes. A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, seguía sintiendo el mismo pinchazo de salvaje ira y frustración cada vez que pensaba en ello. Sakura era incapaz de apartar la mirada de él. Atenta a su lenguaje corporal, adivinaba que el tema era mucho más que incómodo para el moreno. Una pequeña voz interior, sugirió que lo dejara pasar, sin embargo, su cerebro le recordó la traición de ese hombre y dónde la había conducido. Así que lo imitó cruzándose de brazos y observándolo con la frialdad que fue capaz de reunir. Sasuke volvió a mesarse los cabellos. Había notado la expresión en los ojos verdes. No podía juzgarla. Era él quien había puesto esos sentimientos en el corazón de ella. Tomó aire de forma casi imperceptible.

Yo tenía diecinueve años cuando Ayumi nació. No estaba enamorado de Tayuya, y era poco más que un adolescente, pero…, no se. Mis padres me educaron siempre en el respeto, y pensé que podríamos hacerlo funcionar. Aunque todo el tiempo fuera una guerra campal. Guerra que no mejoró a pesar del fallecimiento de mi tío Madara. Tayuyá me manipuló por demasiado tiempo, me hacía sentir como un niño. Inútil, incapaz. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, pensé que esa criatura podría ser un nuevo comienzo. Incluso pensé que podría ayudar a mejorar las cosas con mi hermano.

Se detuvo nuevamente. Se paseó por la habitación, evitando la mirada de su mujer. Aclarando las ideas. Se detuvo frente a la ventana.

Ayumi nació antes de tiempo, y hubo algunas complicaciones durante el parto. Tanto ella como Tayuya estuvieron críticas durante algunos días. Tayuya rebasó primero, sin embargo no mostraba la menor preocupación por nuestra hija. Finalmente los doctores dijeron que Ayumi podría tener alguna posibilidad si le hacíamos un trasnplante de médula. Tayuya todavía no se recuperaba del todo, así que no era recomendable que ella lo hiciera, por lo que yo lo hice.

Se detuvo abruptamente. Sakura ya sospechaba parte de lo que diría a continuación, y valla si no le dolía. Le dolía el corazón por él y por la pequeña niña peliroja. Pero tampoco pudo obligarse a indultarlo. Él tenía que hablar. Tenía que enfrentar sus demonios. Sasuke dejó de mirar la ventana y volvió a observar a la Haruno. ¡Mierda! Se estaba comportando como una niña. Tomó aire, y decidió enfrentar la situación con todo el coraje del mundo.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que parecía imposible. Itachi llegó al hospital muy serio. Había descubierto que Tayuya y su familia habían comenzado los trámites de divorcio y prácticamente todo nuestro patrimonio había pasado a formar parte de su herencia. No solo eso, había descubierto también que tenía un amante y tenía evidencias lo bastante gráficas. Uno de los pediatras que cuidaba de Ayumi, me llamó en ese momento, para informarme que no podían utilizar mi médula para Ayumi, porque no éramos compatibles. Sabía que eso no era algo que no pudiera pasar, excepto que el médico me explicó que no habían encontrado ninguna línea de compatibilidad entre Ayumi y yo. Y eso solo quería decir una cosa, Ayumi no era mi hija.

Se calló abruptamente mirando a su mujer. Sakura se acariciaba el vientre distraída. El odio había sido sustituido por la compasión.

Fui a verla. Ayumi no era mía, pero aun así no quería que muriera. Cuando la confronté acerca de la verdad me respondió burlándose de mí. Dijo, a voz en grito por todo el hospital, que nunca había sido un hombre para ella. Que era incapaz de complacerla, y mucho menos de engendrar un hijo. Dijo que estaba tan seco como los pastizales en verano, y que por eso se había buscado a un hombre de verdad. Que la complaciera y que fuera capaz de darle el hijo que quería para garantizar su fortuna. Que era mi culpa por ser un incapaz.

¡Mierda! Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad. Tayuya era la mujer más cruel que hubiera conocido. Ahora las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido. Sasuke contuvo la respiración. Aun dolía la vergüenza, la ira, la impotencia. Hizo un movimiento de hombros, tratando de sacudirse de todas esas emociones y volvió a mirar a su esposa.

¿Qué quieres ganar con esto? –cuestionó ella hablando por primera vez.

El temblor en la voz de la mujer era notorio, así como las lágrimas que brillaban en el fondo de sus orbes verdes.

Nada –contestó con sinceridad–. Y de hecho probablemente mi hermano esté enfrentando ahora una pelea con Deidara por no permitirle venir a verte. Pero te merecías saber la verdad. Y no espero que me justifiques, pero si al menos que comprendas el porqué de mis acciones. Las palabras de Tayuya…, no sabes lo que significa decirle eso a un hombre. Mucho menos a un adolescente. Pasé todos estos años realmente creyendo sus palabras. Mis aventuras sexuales se limitaban a prostitutas, que no se quejarían mientras les pagara bien. Y creyendo que era estéril. Por eso cuando Mito me dijo que estabas embarazada y tu antigua relación con Deidara yo…

Asumiste que sería igual a ella.

La voz había dejado de temblarle. Lágrimas seguían brillando sus ojos, pero su expresión había cambiado. Sasuke sabía que sus siguientes palabras probablemente empeorarían la situación, pero tenía que decirlas. Se había prometido ser sincero.

Nadie más sabía de esto. Solo Itachi, Izumi y yo, y nunca nos cuestionamos la veracidad de sus palabras. Yo nunca quise volver a tocar el tema. Cuando mi hermano se enteró de lo que hice, de que estabas embarazada, empezó a replantearse la situación. Y me convenció para que visitara a un médico –volvió a desordenarse los cabellos–. En el momento en que recibí el resultado del espermograma –hizo una pausa, sus ojos reflejando las turbulentas emociones que su lengua no podía expresar–, no sabía a quién odiaba más, a Tayuya por su crueldad, o a mi mismo por mi estupidez.

Finalmente la habitación quedó en silencio. Ahora las lágrimas corrían en abundancia por las mejillas de la pelirosa que se tambaleó dolorida. Sasuke estaba de inmediato a su lado. Ayudándola a sentarse y tratando de secar las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su mujer.

Sakura yo…

¡Aparta!

La chica lo sacudió fuera de un manotazo. Él la soltó, pero sin retroceder realmente. Sakura se limpió las lágrimas con gesto firme. Cuando los ojos de su esposa, encontraron los suyos, Sasuke vio tanto dolor como ira. La chica respiró con pesadez, luchando por encontrar las palabras.

Me abandonaste –susurró y por ello resultaron más violentas sus palabras–. Me traicionaste. Escogiste creerle a Tayuya antes que a mí. Entiendo tu punto, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ante tus ojos, fueron más creíbles las palabras de Tayuya, la mujer que te mintió, la que te manipuló, la que te traicionó. Escogiste creerle a ella, y no a mi, que puse en tus manos mi seguridad, la de mi hermano, y la de nuestra hija.

La pelirosa no hacía sino repetir las mismas sentencias conque lo acusara su propia conciencia noche tras noche. No podía hablar. No podía disculparse. No había palabras en el mundo capaces de resarcir el daño que había ocasionado. A ella, a su hija. Era un completo bastardo. No obstante soportó las acusaciones de la joven. Era lo mínimo que se merecía. Sakura se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

Vete, Sasuke. ¡Ahora!

Sin evitar la mirada de la joven abandonó la habitación con un paso tranquilo que nada tenía que ver con su atribulada mente. Si, se marchaba, pero eso no quería decir que las cosas terminaban ahí.

Sakura cerró la puerta y escuchó alejarse los pasos de Sasuke. Su cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo y los sollozos que había contenido escaparon sin restricciones. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, tampoco en qué momento la venció el cansancio o quien la levantó del suelo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba acostada en la cama y la luz del atardecer se colaba por la ventana. La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento y el fiscal entró con cuidado.

¡Oh! Ya está despierta.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y observó como el fiscal tomaba asiento en el sillón junto a ella. Le dio una mirada apenada.

Lo siento –se disculpó

¿Por qué? –cuestionó ella

Yo autoricé la visita de su esposo –confirmó y Sakura sintió crisparse sus nervios–. Pensé que sería buena idea, pero luego las enfermeras y su médico me han dicho que ha terminado usted muy descompuesta.

Yo…, no manejé muy bien la situación, pero no creo que él vuelva –comentó–. De todas formas –dudó un poco antes de decir las palabras pero sabía que eran reales–, gracias. Fue bueno tener esa conversación con él.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. Lo que la joven no sabía era que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha ya había hablado con él. Resultaba chocante como el chico había dejado de lado su orgullo, no solo para conseguir una cita con su esposa, sino para asegurarse de que se le tratara con justicia. Sin embargo, y a pedidos de él, tampoco iba a comenzar ahora a ejercer de abogado entre ellos.

Bueno, señorita Haruno, debo informarle que tendremos que ir a juicio. La familia Uzumaki está demandando su patria potestad, pero yo tengo la intención de demandarlos a ellos, entre otras cosas por secuestro y falsificación de documentos, eso para comenzar.

Sakura lo observó en silencio unos segundos y luego dijo lo obvio.

No tengo un abogado. Ni cómo pagar uno.

Oh, sus amigos ya se han ocupado de ello. De hecho está ahí fuera esperando entrevistarse con usted.

Como si hubiera sido una señal, se escucharon unos firmes golpes en la puerta. Kakashi lo invitó a pasar con una discreta orden y se abrió la puerta. Se trataba de un hombre joven, de tez blanca, despeinados cabellos negros y ojos oscuros.

Buenas tardes.

Sakura, te presento a Shikamaru Nara –comenzó Kakashi–. Uno de nuestros mejores abogados, estará al frente del equipo que representará tu caso. Shikamaru, esta es la señorita Sakura Haruno. O bueno, Sakura Sarutobi, si te es más familiar ese nombre.

El recién llegado le dio una mirada insondable a Kakashi, y Sakura se preguntó si aquellas palabras no tendrían doble significado. Sin embargo, el fiscal del distrito se levantó y caminó a la salida con su mismo andar despreocupado. El abogado, el señor Nara, la observó en silencio unos minutos y luego se sentó en el sitio que ocupara Kakashi.

Muy bien, señorita Haruno, comencemos desde el principio. Necesito conocer todos los detalles, sin importar la versión de sus amigos. ¿Estamos claros?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, y se preparó para una vez más, la tediosa tarea de revivir aquellos amargos momentos. Cuando terminó de contarle todo, y cuando el abogado se cansó de hacer preguntas sobre detalles que ella había pasado por alto, ya estaba oscureciendo. En un primer momento había tenido serias dudas sobre aquel hombre, pero de repente tenía la sensación de que él podía ver mucho más en aquello que ella consideraba detalles insignificantes. Por otro lado, conociendo a Deidara y a Ino, dudaba que dejaran su caso en manos de cualquiera.

Creo que con eso será suficiente por ahora, señorita Haruno. Por favor descanse.

Se encontraba ya casi en la puerta cuando, Sakura se atrevió a alzar la voz.

Por favor, dele mis agradecimientos a Ino y a Deidara.

El hombre se giró a mirarla con una expresión de extrañesa.

¿Ino? ¿Deidara?

Los hermanos Yamanaka. Fueron ellos quienes lo contrataron. ¿Cierto?

Antes le había parecido lo más lógico. Sin embargo y de repente, había comenzado a ponerlo en duda y su corazón se estremecía con la alternativa.

Lo siento, pero no. No conozco a ningún Yamanaka. Y mis servicios los paga su esposo. El señor Uchiha. Tenga buenas noches señorita Haruno.


End file.
